<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Footnotes by imlesliegont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194012">Footnotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlesliegont/pseuds/imlesliegont'>imlesliegont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Footnotes(Authorized Translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Flowers for Algernon vibes, From both Rey and Kylo, Jedi Rey, Memory Loss, Pining and poetry, Voyeurism, Young Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlesliegont/pseuds/imlesliegont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>芮感到一股电流顺着她的脊背往下，她的胃里翻江倒海。这…这根本不是她想看到的。在这些潦草的笔记中，芮发现了以更从容流畅的字体写就的诗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Footnotes(Authorized Translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Jedi Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053465">Footnotes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camucia/pseuds/Camucia">Camucia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>      “我的妹子，我的新娘，你是关锁的园，紧闭的井，封闭的泉源。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌4:12</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>      芮早该知道看懂绝地的古籍没那么容易。</p><p>      当然，只是把书从树下洞穴里带走倒是轻而易举的事。她甚至没有考虑过能否读懂的问题，直到她准备动身去见本——凯洛·伦时，一个不请自来的念头在她脑子里闪过。书。她提醒自己。“带上它们。”她脑海里的声音低声说。拿走它们并不需要芮鼓起多大的勇气，她只是进入古树洞穴，拿起她看到的东西，就离开了。没有看门人，没有卢克，甚至没有一只波格鸟——她一路上没有看到任何东西，仿佛有什么力量把他们都隔绝了，以确保她把书成功带走。</p><p>      几周后，她终于开始了她的阅读。剩下的抵抗军已经在丹图因的一个前哨据点安顿下来，莱娅将军还向告诉芮，这里曾经是传说中的绝地飞地，也许会是她学习的好地方。芮躲在这座巨大的金字塔状建筑的一个偏僻角落里。她还想继续训练，也许能激励到抵抗军，哪怕她的作用只是天行者大师在他最后时刻所起到的万分之一。</p><p>      当然，读懂绝地古籍绝非易事。这些书是用一些古老的文字写的，芮不得不靠几个资料板来帮她翻译。但即使有翻译，文本也含糊不清。作为一个看惯了技术手册、蓝图和数据的人，她绝望地迷失在了这些晦涩的绝地著作中，甚至被笨拙的翻译弄得脑子更加混乱。她觉得自己完全像个小孩，因为她从文本中所能读懂的，比她从偶然出现的某些插图中看懂的还少。</p><p>      现在已经过了三天了。这几天里，芮除了试图理解这些古籍以外，什么也不想做，她甚至想用脑袋去撞那些令人恼火的书。她发誓，同一段话她已经读了五遍，却一个字也不懂。挫败之余，她把其中一本打开，翻开一页，里面全是冥想姿势的插图。</p><p>      她很容易就进入了冥想的节奏。她沉浸其中，一股暖意袭来，心头感到一丝宽慰。现在的她几近恍惚，思绪飘忽不定。她看到了星星，一条长长的走廊，一条发光的小路，一扇加固过的门的钢条，还有一双黑色的眼睛。</p><p>      芮喘着粗气，一头撞在堆满书的桌子上。资料板和书籍散落在满是灰尘的地板上，这让她惊慌失措。这些书很古老，她只是无意中把它们掉在了地上。她有些窘迫，把它们逐一捡起来抱在怀里，以确保这些书没有受到什么损伤。</p><p>      芮一边爬向桌子底下的最后一本书，一边皱着眉头，小心翼翼地把书捡了起来。这是所有书中最小的一本，也是唯一一本她除了草草翻阅之外什么也没做的书。里面没有图画，但有许多易碎的、散乱的书页——因此她一点也不感兴趣。</p><p>      但是现在，当她重新坐起来，向炉火靠去，以获得更好的光线时，她注意到了虽然这本书虽然没有插图，但有注释。它们用漂亮的字体写就，而且还不少。</p><p>      事实上，这本书翻开的那一页就有了芮迄今为止所见过的最好的翻译。</p><p>      “绝地武士必须考虑到所有的可能性。他可能得到了他的同伴的支持，他知道自己在做什么，知道自己成功的后果，甚至可能已经为意外的因素做好了计划——但他未能了解自己的能力。他只计划成功，因为他已经得出结论，没有失败。但每一个绝地武士，在每一项任务中，都应该做好失败的准备。”</p><p>      然后，就在它下面，用一种稍显潦草的字体——但显然是同一个人写的—</p><p>
  <strong>无论多么不可能，都要做最坏的打算。然后，不管发生了什么，至少你会感到惊喜。</strong>
</p><p>      芮听到自己对这句直白、尖刻的评论嗤之以鼻。她急切地把双腿叠在身下，向火炉靠近，这次她从头开始读。还有其他的译本，但她读的大多是这位写笔记的人自己的想法和对他或她所读的东西的观察。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>这完全跟第三卷中所写的相悖啊。这是旧共和国时期的译本，还是旧共以后的？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>显而易见，一个穷人的一生就是他们所知的全部了。所以他们试着说服女王她的孩子注定会成为一个身无分文且无任何身份地位的绝地学徒。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我不觉得这个人有过任何原力幻象。</strong>
</p><p>      在一大段极其枯燥的翻译之后，关于对原力的服从和奉献与形成依恋有什么不同的问题，旁边的脚注写着——</p><p> </p><p>      <strong>这什么意思啊？？</strong></p><p>      芮忍不住笑出声来。她的笑声在这个狭小而孤独的房间里回荡，把她吓了一跳。</p><p>      她想知道有关写这些笔记的人的情况。天知道这些笔记有多古老——这本书显然很古老，几百年来几乎没有人手写过任何东西。从文章的语气中，她深深怀疑作者是“他”——实际上，作为对这个想法的回应，一页纸从书上掉了下来。</p><p>      一开始，芮倒吸了一口冷气，惊恐万分——她干了什么？她毁掉了一篇古文献！然而，当她放下书拿起纸的时候，她意识到那不是从书上撕下来的一页纸——那是一张松脆的折叠起来的纸，显然与书本身的年代不同。手感不同。芮用颤抖的双手展开纸张，不明白为什么一张普通的纸会让她如此焦虑。笔迹很熟悉——显然是做笔记的同一个人写的，尽管这与绝地文献无关。</p><p> </p><p>      <strong>冥想不起作用。我昨晚又见到她了。</strong></p><p>
  <strong>      一想到她，我就快要发疯了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>      我不知道是未来、现在还是过去，但我无法把她从我的脑海中抹去。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>      有时她是一个孩子，绝望而孤独地哭泣。有时她是一个女孩，被无情地操纵和利用。她总是饥肠辘辘，孤独寂寞，一无所有。我同情她，作为一个绝地，我比谁都想帮助她。</strong>
</p><p><strong>      但有时……她是个女人。我从她走动的优美身姿看到了她的力量和决心，</strong> <strong>并且我知道这些都不是一个绝地该有的感觉。</strong> </p><p>      芮感到一股电流顺着她的脊背往下，她的胃里翻江倒海。这…这根本不是她想看的。在这些潦草的笔记中，芮发现了用更从容流畅的字体写就的一首诗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>是谁从旷野上来，形状如烟，散发着没药、乳香以及各种舶来香料的香气？</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>吾爱崛起自沙漠，如钢铁一般骄傲坚强。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>吾爱，你是多么美丽无暇！</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我们早晨往葡萄园去，要看葡萄是否抽芽，石榴树是不是已经放蕊？我要在那里，将我的爱给你。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>风茄放香。吾爱！在我门前摆放着我为你准备的各种珍馐。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>我必领你进我母亲家，给你喝石榴汁酿造的醇酒。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>请以你的吻吻我——只因你的爱比醇酒更甜美。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>      芮扭动着身子，浑身发烫。她从未读过这样的诗句。她能感觉到……从来没有什么话能让她有这种感觉。</p><p>      芮双手颤抖着，把纸叠好夹进书原本的位置。她翻了翻剩下的几页，看到了另外几张纸条，甚至还有几张纸夹在中间。但那不是她想要的。</p><p>      她翻到书的终页，然后在封皮那儿找到了它。</p><p>      她在害怕的东西。</p><p>      让她的心既充盈又破碎的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>嘿，孩子-</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>      我们在科瑞里拉的传统比赛中大获全胜，所以我比以前更有钱，也有更多的时间了。我找到了一个绝版书书商。提到原力，他似乎是这个星系中第一个知道我在说什么的人。我希望这本书对你现在经历的一切有所帮助。给你妈妈打电话吧，替我向你卢克舅舅问好。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>-爸爸</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>      芮呜咽了一声，放下了那本书，仿佛它把她烧着了。她从书边爬开，她的啜泣几乎淹没了她身后一个轻不可闻的、痛苦而熟悉的声音。</p><p>      “所以。你都发现了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Leader Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但他们就仅仅是这样了——只是一瞥。原力联结的时间短到足以让他的胸口紧绷——是因为愤怒吗？至少他觉得他生气是理所当然的。毕竟，是她抛弃了他，留他孤零零一人；而她却有全部人围着她转……所以他是因为痛苦？还是因为难过？……还是后悔？算了，他还是最好不要细想。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原作者注：给那些不熟悉《所罗门之歌》或《雅歌》的读者提一个小背景故事：《所罗门之歌》有时也被称为《雅歌》，它是犹太教《希伯来圣经》的一部分，也是基督教旧约的结尾。这是一系列相当直白的描写性爱的作品——然而这两个传统都坚持认为这些偶尔的色情作品只是简单地隐喻了上帝对以色列的爱，或者分别是对基督和教会的爱。亚当·司机在几次采访中提到他扮演的凯洛/本是一个宗教狂热者，我认为他肯定会在试图保持虔诚的同时与爱和欲望这样复杂的东西作斗争——更不用说他与黑暗面斗争的问题了。（译者注：本写下的诗和文章开头引用的诗句都来自《所罗门之歌》）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cnt">
<p></p><div class="txt js-841649">
<p></p><blockquote><p>
        <strong>最美丽的女子，汝爱去往了何方？我们好与你同去找他。</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>——所罗门之歌，6:1</strong>
      </p></blockquote><p>       在凯洛·伦成为最高领袖后的几个星期里，他慢慢地意识到，这是他有生以来第一次完全掌控自己的思想。</p><p>       这本该在他意料之中。此前他的每一个想法和行动都持续受到公众的批评时，他也不必对自己有所怀疑。一个声音在不断地提醒他的败绩和他所拥有的潜力。当他尝试获得更多的力量时，这个声音低声怂恿着他，支持他所有出格的想法。</p><p>       即使最高领袖——斯诺克，凯洛提醒自己——在过去的几年里并没有经常出现，这个人从他小的时候开始也做了很多事情来影响他的思想。也许在过去的几年里，斯诺克觉得没有必要一直监视他的门徒，是因为他真的觉得凯洛·伦在他的控制之下。他错得太离谱了，凯洛冷酷而满足地想道。</p><p>       尽管这很突兀，当他的思绪能（相对而言）平静下来时，他竟然久违地涌起一阵感激之情。但他没有料到的是，似乎有那么多记忆从他脑海里消失了。他偶尔会听到一些名字和地点，这些东西在他的脑海中激起了一阵浪花——但他却忘记了这些东西的重要性；而关于他的私人住所中看似无用的东西，他却在突然之间有了一百多个截然不同的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>       入夜，凯洛坐在床上，光剑在床单上被他大卸八块。他盯着破碎的凯伯水晶发呆了很久。不知为何，一滴清泪顺着他的脸颊流下。</p><p>       他平日里不得不装模作样——他的面具在字面和隐喻上都起到了它所应该有的作用。作为最高领袖，他不能带着一张在七年前就已成为焦点的面孔在银河系中四处游走，当时他的家族血统——他母亲是维达之女这一家族秘闻，已被公之于众。他自己也深知这一点，因而他对面具充满了难以置信的感激之情，它帮助他掩盖了那些他在记忆中彷徨迷失的时刻。</p><p>       而且当他看到芮的时候，它也确实帮了他大忙，好让他不至于在她面前无所遁形。</p><p>       芮一直在训练，无论她在哪里。几个星期过去了，显然她心里已经建立起了一道屏障，以致她一次也没在原力联结中见过他——为此他或许该称赞她远比他想象的更出色。但她不知道，他们的联结仍然是双向的；虽然他只是匆匆一瞥，但他能常常看到她在他没完没了的会议中匆匆走过，埋头读书。或者在他伏案工作的时候，也能在眼角的余光看见和他一样专心好学的她。</p><p>       但他们就仅仅是这样了——只是一瞥。原力联结的时间短到足以让他的胸口紧绷——是因为愤怒吗？至少他觉得他生气是理所当然的。毕竟，是她抛弃了他，留他孤零零一人；而她却有全部人围着她转……所以他是因为痛苦？还是因为难过？……还是后悔？算了，他还是最好不要细想。</p><p>       </p><p>       但就在某一天，凯洛感到她的心突然向他敞开了。她的出现让他不知所措，他瞪大眼睛，差点儿绊倒——谢天谢地，他已经在回房间的路上了，没人看到最高领袖在走廊里被自己的脚绊倒。</p><p>       他打开门，而她就在那里。</p><p>       她以优美流畅的动作穿过他的房间。古老的Soresu型剑法<strong>[1]</strong>，他早已遗失在脑海的一部分记忆在他认出这些剑法的时候立即浮现出来。她怎么会知道这种古老的光剑战型？难道是因为——</p><p>       她突然绊了一跤，好像撞到了她那端的什么东西。她似乎完全没有注意到他的存在，并且有些惊慌失措。凯洛全神贯注地盯着她，看他能不能把原力联结的视野再扩大一点……</p><p>       虽然不多，但现在他看到了烛火的金色光芒，一张桌子，一把椅子，还有……一堆散落在地板上的书。</p><p>       那些书。</p><p>       一阵剧痛撕裂了他的脑袋。这与他迄今所遇到的任何情况都不一样。当然，他一眼就认出了绝地的文字。虽然它们看起来跟平日里使用的语言大相径庭——它们比他学过的任何东西都要古老得多——但他不管在哪儿都不会认错这种语言。</p><p>       所以，那个女孩设法弄到了一些真正的、古老的绝地著作。但这很难解释为什么他的脑袋感觉像是要裂开了——</p><p>       直到他看到她最后伸手去拿的那本书。</p><p> </p><p>       她很小心，非常小心；当她把书从桌子底下抢救出来的时候，她灵巧的手指努力不让书页翻动。她把信斜着放在灯光下，眯起眼睛看着那篇文章，她的脸上露出了希冀的神情。</p><p>       凯洛不得不靠在自己房间的墙上让自己保持平衡。他慢慢地瘫倒在地板上。他现在感到非常完蛋。他可能很难让他自己的生活——甚至还有芮的，重新回到正轨了。</p><p>       他知道那本书是什么。</p><p>       那是他的。可是为什么……为什么他一点也记不起来了？</p><p>       是斯诺克。他的疑问立刻得到了回答。在那本书里，不管他在研究中得到了什么启示，显然都被他大脑潜在的危险机制认为太过危险而无法记住——这是凯洛迄今为止遇到的最为彻底的失忆。即便如此，斯诺克是向来不会关心本·索罗写下的琐碎的文字的。但……这远不只是本·索罗的碎碎念那么简单。</p><p>       他知道这本书很重要，他能感觉到。但他真的<strong>想</strong>知道为什么吗？</p><p>       好奇心战胜了他。芮从他身边走开，全神贯注地看书，急切地翻着书页——当然，如果他再走近一点，她不会注意到的——</p><p>       她突然仰头大笑，吓了他一跳。她的声音多美妙啊。他想再听一遍，而且要是能经常听到她这样笑就好了。凯洛设法靠得更近一点，近到刚好能看清她在看什么——</p><p>       那是他自己的笔迹。那是用他不论身处何处都能认出的该死的笔迹，在一页古书的底端，在一长段的翻译后面，漫不经心地写下的一句愚蠢且尖刻的评论。正是这让她笑出了声。</p><p>       一段记忆在他脑海中掠过。</p><p>       他——<strong>本</strong>——不可能超过19岁，被又一个噩梦惊醒，他的大脑试图去理解他在梦中所看到的一切。尽管他的两个导师都不断地告诉他不要太过于相信自己的梦，不要去理会他所看到的——但这些幻象太强烈了。他点了一盏小灯，从床头柜上一堆乱糟糟的纸里抽出一张崭新的、松脆的纸。</p><p>       本的文章一开始写得很仓促，就像你试图在梦从指缝间溜走之前把它们写在纸上而产生的那种急不可耐的绝望。<strong>我昨晚又梦见她了。</strong></p><p>       凯洛在记忆中打了个寒颤，这些特别的句子唤醒了他的部分记忆。</p><p>       本停下笔，鬼鬼祟祟地四处张望，似乎害怕被人发现。他靠在床下，抽出一张看上去好像被揉皱了好几次的纸，上面写满了划掉的字。本微微红了耳朵，他又环顾四周，确定四下无人，只有他的书。然后，他小心翼翼地把草稿誊写出来。</p><p>       凯洛用力地眨着眼睛，试图从记忆的迷雾中挣脱出来，转而专注于他面前芮扭动着的迷人景象，她的手紧紧攥着那张纸。他现在已经非常清楚那一页上是什么青春期的胡言乱语，也不完全确定他对于芮读这些话是什么感受。起码她不知道是谁——     </p><p>       不。</p><p>      <strong> 不要！</strong></p><p>       芮很快就开始翻阅这本书的其余部分，发现了几十张折起来的纸条，还有一些小纸片。凯洛惊恐地睁大了眼睛，意识到她手里拿着的是一部分的他，是本·索罗。也许，也许在这个星系里有某种正义，会让她认为这是某个古代学者的疯狂咆哮，而不是他——</p><p>       当她翻到最后一页时，他倒吸了一口冷气，他早该知道命运对他不会如此仁慈的。</p><p>       另一段痛苦而短暂的记忆掠过他的脑海；他现在能记住那张纸条上的每个字了。“我希望这本书对你现在所经历的一切有所帮助……”这也许是他的父亲——韩·索罗——送给他的最好的东西。话又说回来，走私者怎么可能知道，他设法弄到的是一本古代绝地日记的最后几本可读的译本之一？</p><p>       一声呜咽划破了寂静的空气。芮捂住嘴，惊恐万状地从书边爬开——不幸的是，她正朝着凯洛靠墙倒下的地方来。</p><p>       好吧，现在是时候让她知道他的存在了。</p><p>       </p><p>       “所以。你都发现了。”</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]：光剑战型是特定的光剑格斗方式，类似于武术不同的流派。电影中并未提到过这些战型，这些具体的战型主要存在于小说、漫画和电子游戏中。每一个绝地在战斗中都会选取一种或多种合适的光剑战型来操纵光剑，这些战型在名称、形式上都明显受到日本剑道的影响，光剑战型因此也带有东方玄学的色彩。它们不只是一套动作，更是一种哲学，这种哲学也可以脱离光剑而单独存在并成为绝地大师们空手战斗的方式。Soresu起源于绝地使用光剑对爆能枪射击的防御，逐渐这种战型进化成一种注重防御的战型，即尽可能减少对手对自己的攻击机会。Soresu的哲学是以静制动，如同将自己置身于一个台风眼中，集中精力不受周围的干扰。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From A Certain Point of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他怎么会这么快就改变了主意？她怎么每次都知道怎么把他的心撕成碎片？没错，他的野心，他的动力，他的梦想——他对她的幻想——又一次分散了他的注意力。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>彼岸花啊、你回来、你回来吧。求你回来，我们好得见你。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌，6:13</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>      “所以。你都发现了。”</p><p>      女孩被他吓得呆住了。凯洛本以为她会扭过头，对她眼中的不公表达自己的不满。他以为她会喋喋不休地谈论她珍视的同志们，她在抵抗军的大家庭是多么幸福——他几乎在期待她眼里闪烁的怒火了——但这并没有发生。相反，她的肩膀低垂着，轻轻叹了口气，她的头低垂着，根本没有面对他。</p><p>      “——走开。我现在没法跟你聊天。”她低声说，声音里满是抑制不住的哽咽。这……根本不像他所期待的那样。他那暴躁的芮哪儿去了？每次她在一场戏剧性的事件之后见到他，她还是想杀他。她还是那个刚刚在这个安静、孤独的房间里被本·索罗糟糕的俏皮话逗笑的女孩吗？那个拒绝接受银河系的女人在哪里？</p><p>      她的所作所为和她现在的样子，让凯洛感到愤怒在他体内不受控制地沸腾——一种他的前导师会乐见至极的怒气——但现在不是时候。“深呼吸。<strong>这</strong>可能是你把她带回来的唯一机会了。”一个声音提醒着他。他从面罩上发出一声咔嗒咔嗒的机械呼吸声。</p><p>      芮吃惊地转过脸来朝他这边看。泪水顺着她的脸颊流了下来，有什么东西让凯洛的喉咙发紧，胃里隐隐作痛。她的表情很快从绝望转变为愤怒，紧接着转变成一副麻木的听天由命的表情，她揉了揉眼睛，拒绝与他直视。</p><p>      “——原来如此。我早就该知道，我是一个抱有不切实际的幻想的傻瓜。呃——经历了那么多之后，你还是……”芮指着他的面具，轻轻地打了个嗝，用手背擤了擤鼻子。她垂下眼睛，双臂紧紧地环在胸前。“再见，凯洛·伦。”</p><p>      他的心一沉。</p><p>      眼前芮的影像开始模糊了。凯洛惊慌失措。</p><p>      “等一下！求你了！”他的手指一下僵住了，他绝望地拉扯面罩的扣子，颤抖着把面罩从脸上扯下来，扔到离芮尽可能远的地方。</p><p> </p><p>      这一幕从某种程度上让他回想起了他们在弑星者基地的第一次相遇。</p><p>      他目光炽热，而他的脸暴露在空气里，感觉到周遭的空气出奇地冷——不过这没关系，尽管芮的身影仍然很模糊，但她现在正看着他的眼睛。</p><p>      凯洛绝望地试图再次让自己的头脑平静下来。他眨了眨眼睛，眼前慢慢变得清晰。他需要她的倾听，他需要振作起来；他需要知道为什么他的日记被彻底地从他的记忆中抹去；他需要知道他的日记里还有什么其他可怕的令人尴尬的作品；他需要一个计划——</p><p> </p><p>      “你……你观察我多久了？”芮不无厌恶地说。</p><p>      原力最后还是给了他一个绝好的机会。幸好她还不知道他到目前为止都看到了什么——因此他必须小心翼翼地应对。</p><p>      “久到足够让我知道你在我的日记的背面发现了一条似乎让你心烦意乱的消息。”他绞着手指，心情逐渐平复下来。——现在是时候看看她的反应了。</p><p>      他几乎完美地预测到了她的反应。</p><p>      “你是说你的日记——这是你的？！”芮颤抖着指着她旁边地板上的那本日记，似乎自己也不太相信。所以，她并没有完全把他和她试图“拯救”的人划分开——这是个好兆头。</p><p>      凯洛慢慢地，就像接近一只小动物一样缓缓向芮靠近，芮后仰着避开他，但没有后退。他伸出手，看见她紧紧地交叉着的双臂放松了几分。她没有把他的靠近当作威胁——正是他想看到的。他迅速弯下腰去拿起那本日记，然后坐回芮对面的地板上。</p><p>      他们同时惊讶地发现，他可以和芮那边的一个物体互动，到目前为止，他的策略还算奏效。他设下了圈套，现在该是下饵的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>      “这是本·索罗的。”凯洛平静地说。他翻动着书页，努力让自己的脸上保持着一种强烈的厌倦。他几乎能感觉到日记随着原力和记忆而颤动。他有那么多的过去，那么多他难以再度拾起的记忆在这里面。但为了保持对他有利的局面，他需要表现得对它完全不感兴趣，并寄希望于一旦芮不可避免地放弃了他的这一部分，他就能重新获得这本书，就像他以前做过的那样。他不能让芮比他更了解自己（本·索罗，他第一千次提醒自己）。他希望这个计划能奏效。“写这封信的男孩已经死了，芮。”</p><p>      “不！”芮几乎立刻作出了反应。“我是说——这是——这是你的。”她坐直了一点，双臂从环绕着腹部到交叉在胸前，挑衅地盯着他的眼睛。“他还活着，因为他就在我面前。那本日记是你的，<strong>本·索罗</strong>。她面露喜色，显然认为自己在这场交锋中把他置于劣势，把他的名字当作对付他的武器。她对她的新发现仍然自信满满，甚至有些得意洋洋地点着头。他感到她在他心灵的最深处推着他前进；他对这本书的回忆飞快地在他脑海里掠过。</p><p>      她的话语，她毫无预警且粗鲁地在他的思想中横冲直撞，都至少应该让他恼羞成怒，甚至激怒他。相反，他感到温暖和力量在他的胸中迸发——甚至是为她会这样使用原力而感到骄傲。但他仍然需要把她的注意力引开，让她认为日记与他无关——</p><p>      “他死了，芮。他跟我对那本书的记忆一样，已经死了。”</p><p>      芮的脸霎时黯淡了下来，表情有些犹豫。</p><p>      “感知一下自己的内心吧。毕竟你已经感知过我的了。你知道我说的是实话——那个男孩的一切早已经被完全摧毁了。我和你一样清楚那些纸条都写了什么，但它们跟我现在是谁、我变成了什么样的人没有一丝一毫的关系。”</p><p>      “我不相信。我才不信你，本。我能从里面感受到！这些评论，这些文字——仍然是百分之百的你！芮咆哮道，对着日记激动地挥舞手臂。她似乎在迅速地思考着，制定着自己尽管注定会失败的计划，用她的心来牵动他的心。她微微仰起头，似乎正沉浸于他思想的表面。“你——你现在和过去一样困在幻象中。不仅过去的本·索罗沉浸于他的幻象，连你自己也承认——你仍然认为你可以追逐你的梦想，现在的你相信你有能力实现它们。尽管你的导师们已经死了，但他们是对的。未来才不会像你所想的那样发展！”</p><p>      哦，原来这就是她看到的。她打算出那张牌。笨姑娘——像他过去的导师们一样，她也认为他的那些幻象是他的软肋。凯洛脸上闪过一丝微笑，慢慢上下打量着芮，缓缓靠近她。“不会吗？</p><p>      她被唬住了。不过，当他在地板上越靠越近时，她却并没有试图躲开。</p><p>      “芮，我看到的就是一切。我看到了在塔可达纳星上俘获你——而不是那只机器人的重要性。我看到了我们联结的开始。我知道你会是那个告诉我真相的人。我看到大地在我们力量的结合下断裂；我看见你来到我身边帮我打倒斯诺克；我看见了我成为最高领袖——我看见了你站在<strong>我身边</strong>。”这话使他感到欢欣，因为它们都是真的。“正因如此，我将实现一切。”</p><p>      他现在正站在芮的面前，她看上去有些发抖。“但是本，那些幻象——它们不是……”芮咬着嘴唇，脸上带着痛苦。她脑子里显然在转个不停——她现在还不想透露她想说什么，但她还是说了。“即使拥有世界上所有的力量，你的幻想也不可能以你希望的方式实现。你——你曾看见一个哭着、饿着、迷路的孩子——”</p><p>      “现在她被找到了，肯定不再是个孩子了。”凯洛借机靠得更近了，他慢慢地脱下手套。“那时我帮不了她，但我打算补救。她应该待在我身边的。”</p><p>      听了这话，芮显得十分不知所措，她的眼睛闪烁着泪光，但她却忍住了。他记得在王座室她也曾露出过这样的神情。“但是……那是不对的——因为我所看到的——它没有——你没有——我本来希望如此，但你现在把你的意图说得很清楚——”</p><p>      “芮，我只是在做我该做的——”</p><p>      “不！你不明白！”芮紧紧地抱着双臂，没有看他的眼睛。“为了一个幻象，为了你能回头，我可以不惜一切。我现在知道了…我所看到的…永远不可能实现。你不能把你所有的信念都寄托在幻象上——这是我从惨痛的教训中学到的。</p><p>      他紧紧地咽了口唾沫，缓缓地摇了摇头。“不是这样的。”</p><p>      “不是吗？”</p><p>      “不是。我拒绝接受你的想法。你曾经告诉我现在还不晚，现在我也要这样告诉你。事情就该如此。我现在已经不能回头了。”他向芮伸出手，手心朝上，把两人之间仅剩几英寸的距离拉得更近。“芮，让我告诉你。让我来告诉你本·索罗多年来所知道的——不，是我们牵手时我所知道的；也是我永远不会失去的东西。”</p><p>      芮给了他一个他所见过的最细微却最悲伤的微笑。她在他的指尖上犹豫了一下，用双手握住他的手。“哦，本……”她叹了口气，加深了她的笑容，眼中闪着坚定的光芒。“你刚才说的一切——我只是想让你承认，不管发生了什么，你都知道你可以从黑暗中走出来的。你<strong>知道</strong>你还是本·索罗。”</p><p>      冷汗从凯洛的脊背上滑落，与此同时，她用两只无比温暖的手触摸着他，合拢他的指尖，握着他那紧攥的拳头，尽管只有一秒钟，这也足够漫长了。“本·索罗还活着。他就是你，你知道的。我想，知道这一点，就是现在我的心所能承受的了。”</p><p>      她还没来得及松开他，凯洛就迅速地把戴着手套的手扣在她仍握着他没戴手套的手的那只手上，不愿松开。</p><p>      “芮，求你了。”他怎么会这么快就改变了主意？她怎么会每次都知道怎么把他的心撕成碎片？没错，他的野心，他的动力，他的梦想——他对她的幻想——又一次分散了他的注意力。他已经让她承认她并没有完全放弃他，为什么他就不能接受这个胜利呢？</p><p>      哦，对了。日记。他曾经有过的每一个被禁止的想法，每一件被认为是危险到足以从他的脑海中完全抹掉的事情，都在她的掌握之中——而他自己却完完全全被抛在了一片漆黑之中。从角落里出来跟她谈判，并不是他所设想的，但是他清楚光明面的少女是怎么想的——如果他设计正确的话，她是没办法抗拒这个拯救他的机会的。</p><p>      “我只想……让我和你一起。等你另外有时间……等你读它的时候，请让我在场——”凯洛喘着气，紧紧抓住她的手，紧得他与她的手之间容不下一根头发。“我…我想看着你读我当时写的东西。求你了。”</p><p>      她直直迎上他的目光，笑容诚挚。“我……我答应你，本。”</p><p>      凯洛松了一口气。“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>      他眨了眨眼睛，她就不见了。哼，原力总是最会挑戏剧化的时机。</p><p>      凯洛发现自己一个人在房间里，双膝跪地，双手张开，像是在祈祷。他很快镇定下来，思绪万千。他的计划被打乱了。他迫切需要找到那群可怜的叛军藏在什么地方。芮所拥有的那本日记比叛军所能构成的任何微小的军事威胁都要大……她可以用它来摧毁他，这比她已经拥有的那些还要强。他不知道日记里藏着什么秘密。希望芮不会在那次谈话后故意毁灭他自己，他不能对她的同伴说同样的话。至少他用真心实意的（尽管是可悲的）乞求为自己赢得了一些时间——他还再次感受了她肌肤的触感……</p><p>      不。现在不是细想这些的时候。他需要那本日记，找出本·索罗脑子里被完全抹去的东西。他必须重新占据上风，让她心甘情愿地接受他对未来的设想。</p><p>      凯洛站了起来，很快找到他扔掉的头盔，把它扣在脸上。最高领袖将会休一段时间的假，亲自调查他们内部潜在的毁灭性的信息泄露——不过赫克斯不需要知道泄露是在凯洛自己的脑子里发生的，而且还是关于一个相当尴尬的青少年宣言合集。在凯洛离开之前，他只需要再一次提醒赫克斯将军做好自己的本分，以确保在他凯洛·伦凯旋而归的时候，第一秩序不会变成一片废墟——到那时，他将找回失去的记忆，他的信心恢复，甚至芮也会在他身边。</p><p>      是时候去狩猎了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Guardian of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>芮从演讲台上颤巍巍地退了一步，正好掉进了一个温暖的怀抱。“找到你了，”她耳边传来一声低语，一只戴着黑手套的手慢慢地用拇指摩挲着蕾伊的胳膊，让她战栗不止。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="g-bd">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bdc">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-fl">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-mlist m-mlist-self">
          <p></p>
          <div class="mlistcnt">
            <p></p>
            <div class="isay">
              <p></p>
              <div class="isaym">
                <p></p>
                <div class="js-371225">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="cnt">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="txt js-841649">
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p><strong>求你掉转目光不看我，因你的目光使我慌乱。你的头发如波浪落下，如同山羊群卧在基列山旁。——所罗门之歌，6:5</strong> </p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       芮握紧双手，仍然茫然至极，战栗不止。这时有人轻轻敲响了她那间临时搭建的书房的门。</p>
                        <p>       “芮？你在里面吗？”</p>
                        <p>       她啪地一声合上了绝地日记——本的日记，把它塞进了她束腰外衣的十字带里。“请进！”她小声地应道。芮整理了一下她的衣服，试图让自己看起来像是在坐着冥想，而不是在满是灰尘的地板上爬行，与最高领袖进行着令人心碎的对话。</p>
                        <p>       当时的情况实在是荒谬得她几乎要笑出来了。没有人会相信，就在这里——就在她的胸口旁，有一本属于第一秩序的最高领袖而连他自己都不完全了解的日记。</p>
                        <p>       她擦了擦眼睛，希望自己哭过的痕迹不要太明显。但无济于事。</p>
                        <p>       波的笑脸出现在芮眼前，一见到她就立即消失了。“嘿，芮——你没事吧？”</p>
                        <p>       “我很好。”芮抽了抽鼻子，用手背擦了擦鼻子和眼睛。“粉尘过敏——这里太脏了。”</p>
                        <p>       “说真的，这地方有够古老。”波环顾四周，然后打了个夸张的冷战。“我不知道你是怎么做到待在这里的，这个房间让我起鸡皮疙瘩。想离开这里吗？”</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，我——”</p>
                        <p>       “是莱娅将军派我来找你。我们现在有一些客人可能成为义军的支持者，她想如果他们看到你——如果他们看到你的能力，他们肯定会加入我们的。”波露出自信的微笑。芮满头雾水，但很难不去回应他的笑容。</p>
                        <p>        “但是我——我几乎没有受过训练，我铁定没法让他们看到他们想看的。”芮的眼睛低垂着，情绪低沉。“我又不是天行者大师。”</p>
                        <p>       “但是芮——你是最后一个绝地武士！整个银河系——在近一个世纪里几乎没有人能跟你相比。相信我，只要像你在科雷特星时的那样，他们很快就会站在我们这边。”</p>
                        <p>       “但我不是绝地！不管怎么说，我还不是。”芮摊了摊手。“我是说，我正在努力。但是…很难。太难了。”</p>
                        <p>       “自信点，少女。你是天才，我相信你会让他们为你倾倒的。”波咧嘴一笑，向芮伸出手来，芮欣然握住他的手，站起来拂去她身上的灰尘。“现在，来吧——我们需要一切能得到的帮助！</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       在波领着她穿过飞地的蜿蜒走廊时，芮没法集中精力听波说的话——一些关于独立星系邦联的前成员的事情——大部分是政治方面的，反正她完全听得晕乎乎的。她敷衍地微笑点头，脑子里仍然想着和本刚才发生的事。</p>
                        <p>       她几乎能感觉到那本日记在她胸口上发烫，几乎要烧出一个洞来，那是她匆忙塞进上衣里的地方——她永远不可能把它置之不理。尽管她清楚本显然有更大的阴谋，但当他说他不记得日记的内容时，她还是相信了他。否则，他就不会那么急切地默许她的文字游戏，并与她谈判了。这本日记……给她一种奇妙的安全感。她并不特别想去认真思考这种感觉，它让她感到不自然。</p>
                        <p>       波继续滔滔不绝地罗列聚集在这里的个人或团体的名字，什么缪尼星际银行集团，什么什么雷恩，什么技术联盟……每走一步，芮都越来越意识到，她对贾库以外星系的了解是多么的少，她是多么迅速地被卷入一个显然对银河系未来发展至关重要的活动。</p>
                        <p>       你本可以处于一个更有权势的地位，你本可以拥有<strong>一切</strong>，她的心在低语。芮为自己竟然有这样一个念头而掠过一阵厌恶的表情。她不想要权力，她只想——</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       “好了，芮，我们到了。我要把你引荐给大家，你只需要告诉这些人一些关于你自己的事。相信我，你会做得很好的！”波朝芮竖起了大拇指，小跑着走进了一个拥挤的会议厅，会议厅最前面有一个独特的演讲台，上面装饰着老旧的义军联盟的星鸟标志。芮僵在了门口。她该做什么？</p>
                        <p>       有人刚刚结束演讲，很快从演讲台上和聚光灯下退下来。波小跑着跑到前面，显得如鱼得水，给了聚集的人群一个胜利的微笑。</p>
                        <p>       “感谢大家的耐心等候，我们今天会好好招待你们，让你们看看义军有多大的能耐。女士们，先生们，机器人们，我来为大家介绍芮——最后的绝地武士！人群中传来一声惊呼，然后开始窃窃私语。“快上来，芮！”</p>
                        <p>       她的双腿僵硬得像两块木头。她绕着坐在后排的观众们，笨拙地在一排排椅子旁边挪动着，希望没人会看见她——但他们当然还是看见了。</p>
                        <p>       窃窃私语越来越多，越来越激烈。有些人在猜测她是谁，有些人在贬低她褴褛的外表，有些人在散布谣言。芮只能专注于自己的呼吸。她从没想过自己会渴望安安静静地沉浸在绝地文献中，但是，如果她现在能回到那个逼仄的小书房该多好。</p>
                        <p>       她没有意识到演讲台是在一个稍微高一点的平台上，她一上来就被第一个台阶绊倒了。波走下舞台，在她跌倒之前抓住了她的手。他优雅地把她拉起来，夸张地吻了一下她的手背，让她看起来好像什么都没发生过。</p>
                        <p>       芮觉得自己被推到了演讲台上，几乎被台上刺眼的光束照瞎了眼睛。现在只有她一个人了。观众只是一片黑影和一片低语。她举起手来挡住灯光，直到她的眼睛适应了光线，她已浑身冰凉，恐惧在胃里翻涌。</p>
                        <p>       “嗯……嗨，我是芮……”她对着观众咕哝道。“大声说出来！“一个不知是谁的声音从观众席后面传来。</p>
                        <p>       “我是芮。”她重复了一遍，语气稍微坚定了一些。“我……我正在接受绝地武士训练。”</p>
                        <p>       人群中不知从什么地方传来一声口哨声，还有几声掌声。“嗯……”她不知道该说什么！她不是波，当然也不是莱娅将军——芮没有发表感人肺腑的演说的经验——她甚至没有发表过任何形式的演说。“我来自贾-贾库。我只是一个普通人，真的。我不知道我有这种力量……直到我第一次与第一秩序发生冲突。”</p>
                        <p>       又是一轮礼貌的掌声。“你真的用光剑打败了凯洛·伦吗？”一个观众喊道。</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，嗯，是的，但是——”芮的声音被欢呼声和更多的掌声淹没了。“你真的杀了最高领袖斯诺克吗？”空中传来另一个声音。芮支支吾吾。她知道这是官方的说法，显然是凯洛·伦自己说的。这不是事实，但如果义军需要这些人认为她代表了什么……“嗯，是的，但是……”</p>
                        <p>       人群的吼声震耳欲聋。芮往后一缩，肾上腺素在持续不断的噪音中急速上升。她的膝盖开始不由自主地战栗起来，她的手伸向藏在上衣里的日记本，她的拇指在衣角上滑过，只为了它能在这一刻给她一点勇气。救救我。</p>
                        <p>       “让我们看看你的光剑！”有人喊了一声，其他人也跟着喊了起来。</p>
                        <p>       “我——我不能。”芮意识到他们听不见她的声音。“我不能。”她颤声喊道，希望他们能安静下来。不一会儿，沸腾的人群归于寂静。“它——它在我和凯洛·伦的战斗中被毁了。”她用平静得多的声音继续说。“我现在只有这些碎片。”</p>
                        <p>       芮觉得自己快要哭了。这太过分了。这对一个拾荒者来说太难以应付了，她不应该在这里，她想逃。</p>
                        <p>       她感到一股暖流流过胸膛，一个想法在她的心里绽开。你有这个。你说什么并不重要，重要的是他们<strong>想</strong>听什么。“我有这些碎片，我正在学习如何把它们重新组合到一起。我会重新制作一把比先前那把更好的光剑。”芮站得更直了，身上闪耀着自信的光芒。“但是我拥有的远还不够。我还需要来自银河各处的碎片和零件来真正发挥这把剑的全部潜力——为银河系带来和平的潜力。谁能来帮助我？”</p>
                        <p>       片刻的沉默之后，人群沸腾了，他们站了起来，欢呼鼓掌。起初，芮受到了鼓舞，但下一秒她就感到了某种更黑暗的东西——</p>
                        <p>       “摧毁第一秩序！”</p>
                        <p>       “点燃整个星系！”</p>
                        <p>       “<strong>杀死最高领袖凯洛·伦！</strong>”</p>
                        <p>       芮的心脏失控地怦怦狂跳。她能感受到这些口号的力量和背后的意图——这肯定不是绝地武士想要激发的，这根本不是光明。这——这都是错的。强烈而有力的恐惧充斥着她的血液。</p>
                        <p>       然后情况就变得更糟了。集会的呼声高涨:“<strong>向我们展示原力</strong>！”</p>
                        <p>       芮从演讲台上颤巍巍地退了一步，正好掉进了一个温暖的怀抱。“找到你了，”她耳边传来一声低语，一只戴着黑手套的手慢慢地用拇指摩挲着芮的胳膊，让她战栗不止。”这只手抓住芮的右手腕，将她的手举起与耳齐高。</p>
                        <p>       “集中精力，芮。利用这种恐惧，向他们展示你的力量。你的力量不是什么魔术把戏。”另一只戴着手套的手落在她另一边肩膀上，温暖而有安全感。她试着将混乱的四周阻隔在外，但当她集中注意力时，恐惧仍未散去。</p>
                        <p>       “好，很好。现在<strong>使用</strong>它吧。”他的嘴唇几乎要贴到了她的耳朵，一股热流流过芮的全身，力量从她掌中涌起，呼啸着穿过整个大厅。人群瞬间变得鸦雀无声，因为他们的思想同时被控制住了。芮的手被精准地引导着，迫使人群从中间准确地分开，为她让出了一条道。她又扬了扬手，楼梯移到了舞台前面，演讲台被推到了一边，为她的退场让出了地方。她的胳膊因用力而颤抖，她能感觉到她的力量控制着成百上千个人的思想。</p>
                        <p>       “漂亮。很好，芮。现在让我们离开这里。”她放下胳膊，有一只手搂着她的腰背，温柔地引导着她向前。她那位黑暗面的同伴在她背上施以压力，让她以帝王般的姿势退场。</p>
                        <p>       大厅的门在她身后关上了，封闭的大厅里有人声嘶力竭地试图在嘈杂声中呼唤下一位演讲者上台。芮终于可以自由地呼吸了。她转过身去，面对着她不请自来的帮手——她甚至没有对那张脸感到惊讶。</p>
                        <p>       “你——你刚才在想什么？黑武士才会这样，而我不应该——他们会认为我疯了！”</p>
                        <p>       本的嘴唇绷紧了，芮意识到他几乎在微笑。“不，他们会尊重你的。他们不能把你当作某种工具。”</p>
                        <p>       芮不知道该说什么，因为她默许了他的举动。她从大厅所有那些人那里感觉得到……“不过，你——我利用了我的恐惧，本。……那不是绝地武士该用的方式。”</p>
                        <p>       “芮，黑暗自有它的目的。你有伤到人吗？它有改变你作为一个人的身份吗？没有。在我看来，只有一个人在那个房间里感到痛苦，感到威胁——于是她利用黑暗来保护自己。”</p>
                        <p>       芮双臂交叉，紧抱着她纤瘦的身躯。“你帮了忙——你还是帮了忙。尽管是为了义军。我想你是想让我谢谢你吧。”她怒喝道。</p>
                        <p>       他走近她，眼睛微微眯了起来。“我帮助了你，这是我的荣幸。毕竟，我怎么能无视你绝望中的请求？”</p>
                        <p>       芮困惑地皱起了眉头。“什么？” </p>
                        <p>       “你以为我是怎么知道你需要我的？你很快就会明白的。但在那之前……”他抓住她的手，拉着她往前走。芮的心怦怦直跳，他低下头，仿佛要像波那样亲吻她的手背——</p>
                        <p>       然后，当他抬头看着芮的眼睛时，他突然消失了，嘴角带着一丝假笑。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       “芮？你在跟谁说话？”</p>
                        <p>       噢不。场面可能会很尴尬。莱娅·奥加纳将军刚从拐角处经过，显然听到了芮的声音，但幸运的是，芮在被看见之前，设法让自己的手摆了一个稍微正常的姿势。</p>
                        <p>       “您好，将军。我——我只是在自言自语，你知道，都是因为演讲后的紧张不安——”芮嘟囔着。</p>
                        <p>       “拜托，我已经让你叫我莱娅一百次了。”她摆了摆手。“我本来在找你，但我看到达默龙先找到了你——我必须向你道歉。”</p>
                        <p>       芮飞快地眨了眨眼，没有明白莱娅的意思。“嗯？”她语无伦次地应道。</p>
                        <p>       “我今天早些时候提到过，向这些支持者展示我们拥有最后一名绝地武士的支持，这可能真的对我们有利……但我并不想让你暴露在这么多人面前，尤其是没有准备的时候。达默龙是个以为所有人都像他那样的混蛋，只喜欢聚光灯。”</p>
                        <p>       “我——我很抱歉，无论如何……我毁了这一切。”</p>
                        <p>       “不，坦白地说，你做的正好相反，芮。当然，你吓到了一些人，但是你的话鼓舞了那里的每一个人，这就是我们现在所需要的。莱娅叹了口气，眼神飘忽。“这就是为什么我要向你提出的要求变得如此的困难。我知道你来自贾库，不习惯和这么多人打交道。如果我没看错的话，我能看出这个舞台不适合你。”</p>
                        <p>       芮使劲摇头。如果可以，她愿意度过一个不必发表任何公开演说的余生。</p>
                        <p>       莱娅点了点头。“但我很怀疑。你提醒了我……”她假装悲伤地摇摇头，“如果我邀请你参加一个活动，你会怎么回答我？你不需要发表演讲，也不需要用原力把人扔来扔去——如果你想，我当然也不会阻止你。” </p>
                        <p>       “你要我做什么？”</p>
                        <p>       “不多——出席活动，跟他们打交道，让人们开始谈论最后的绝地武士和她所代表的东西。有一个慈善募捐活动，在科洛桑举办。”莱娅翻了个白眼，“他们自称是‘战争孤儿信托’基金会，但众所周知他们的活动是整个银河系军火商的聚会。芮，他们越来越绝望了。第一秩序的统治意味着他们没法赚钱。如果他们知道我们有战斗的实力，他们会迫不及待地开始与我们谈判——而你正是他们所需要看到的。”</p>
                        <p>       莱娅叹了口气。“我过去经常去参加那些烦人的活动，但是我现在老了，他们也需要新的面孔，这样我们才有机会。芮，你会考虑去吗？”</p>
                        <p>       “我很乐意，但是我的功课——”</p>
                        <p>       “把他们带上吧——你要作一次长途飞行，因为千年隼现在不在这儿。我们只有上次留在这里的旧运输船。没有什么地方比旧共时代的监狱船更适合学习了——相信我，我清楚得很。“莱娅狡黠地笑了。</p>
                        <p>       芮考虑了这个提议。“真的没有演讲？”</p>
                        <p>       “我发誓没有。我会教你如何对付这些混蛋的，你可以把他们轰走。好吧——或许这次我们不要这么做。”</p>
                        <p>       芮的好奇心和去传说中的科洛桑的兴奋感让她无法抗拒。“我——我可以。我答应你。”</p>
                        <p>       “好极了。那么你早上就得动身。收拾好你的东西，到我的住处来见我。等这场活动结束了，银河系就在你的掌控之下了。”</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>莱娅你的想法和你儿子不要太一样 XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ghosts of Yavin IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们叫她参加募捐活动，或者发表演讲——凯洛知道他们背后盘算的是什么。他们想让她成为战斗的口号。他们想把她变成一件武器。他们想让她成为一条咬人的狗。他们想让她的脸成为义军的象征。他们要像斯诺克对待他那样对待她。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="g-bd">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bdc">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-fl">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-mlist m-mlist-self">
          <p></p>
          <div class="mlistcnt">
            <p></p>
            <div class="isay">
              <p></p>
              <div class="isaym">
                <p></p>
                <div class="js-371225">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="cnt">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="txt js-841649">
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>
                            <strong>我的良人对我说：起来，我的佳偶，我的美人，起来，与我同去。</strong>
                          </p>
                          <p>
                            <strong>——所罗门之歌，2:10</strong>
                          </p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       说到抵抗军，如果说有一件事是凯洛·伦可以相信的，那就是他们完全缺乏想象力。</p>
                        <p>       然而，在搜索了七个前义军基地之后，他却没有找到任何关于他们当前位置的结果，甚至没有找到最接近的一个。他从霍斯搜索到恩多，从贝斯平搜索到洛塔尔，但除了废弃已久的空壳，什么也没找到。</p>
                        <p>       尽管收获令人沮丧，凯洛还是庆幸自己在寻找“安全漏洞”的过程中得到了安静的独处。他开着自己的飞船进行搜索，而他搜索的目标是“芮手中的日记”。</p>
                        <p>       那真令他头痛不已。赫克斯将军一开始就坚持要求凯洛带着一队完整的安保人员和一个合适的随从，这是他作为新最高领袖的第一个个人任务。赫克斯立即开始列出这样一个重要场合所需要的各种传令官、警卫、人员、计划和名单——</p>
                        <p>       凯洛成功地让赫克斯在几秒钟的窒息之后意识到任务的紧迫性和保密的必要性——如果一整队的暴风突击队员吵吵闹闹地跟着他，浪费宝贵的时间，他什么都做不成。他意识到赫克斯可能一直在监视他，尽管他很不愿意让赫克斯将军很长一段时间内都无法无天，但找到芮才是当务之急。</p>
                        <p>       不用带着一群跟屁虫的凯洛效率高得可怕；在两天的时间里，他成功地搜索了七个星系，并排除了其他几个星系藏匿叛军的嫌疑。即使是芮也不能让他分心，因为她偶尔会在他的视线里进进出出。凯洛一点也不关心那该死的义军把她推向了什么境地，也不关心当他瞥见她时，是什么使她的脸看起来如此困惑和迷茫。当他意识到自从前天最后一次和芮交流后他就再也没睡过觉时，他已经在前往第八个叛军可能躲藏的基地的路上了——这无关紧要。他不需要睡觉。此刻，除了拿到那本该死的日记，什么都不重要。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       他向后靠在飞船的驾驶员椅上，让自己稍稍放松一下，一边在脑子里记下时间，直到他从亚文四号的超空间里出来。睡眠不是必需的，但他肯定能眯上一会儿。</p>
                        <p>       他任由自己在思绪中随波逐流，思绪之河总是顺着一个特定的方向流去——芮。在他们的深入交谈不到一个小时后，他就感觉到她迫切地想要进行原力联结，这让他立马慌了神。他正在教训赫克斯不要在他不在的时候制造任何超级武器，突然听到了她的求救声。他不得不迅速跑回自己的住处，扯下头盔，集中所有的力量不顾一切地向原力中伸出手去寻找芮——她就在那里。</p>
                        <p>       他看到她颤抖着被推上演说台，飞行员向她挤眉弄眼，愤怒蒙蔽了凯洛的双眼，他们应该在她面前颤抖、鞠躬——而不是像看马戏那样直勾勾地盯着她。但他还是克制住了自己。他知道这不是她迫切需要的，而对他来说现在是一个千载难逢的机会。</p>
                        <p>       他与她联结，引导她，触摸她，感受她引导黑暗的力量——凯洛感到喜悦涌上他的全身，仿佛一切又重新开始了。在那一刻，她变得更加属于他了，并且他知道他已经成功地让她开始渴求更多。一起使用原力的感觉……真好。他在座位上不安地挪动着身子，眯起疲惫的双眼，心不在焉地瞥了一眼裤子上鼓起的包——唉，那不过是巧合。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       快速的蜂鸣声分散了凯洛的注意力，使他无法决定如何解决那个特别的问题（他感觉自己又像一个该死的青少年）。飞船刚刚从超光速空间飞出来，悬停在雅汶四号上空。虽然雷达显示目前在月球上没有飞船活动，但通信系统上却出现了一个重要的读数。</p>
                        <p>       这对他来说已经足够了。他按下了基地的坐标，那些坐标他很熟悉——他和舅舅来过很多次了——停。他不得不提醒自己不要分心，努力让思绪回归一片空白，先前的顾虑便很快消失无踪。</p>
                        <p>       没过多久，他的船就在显然早已废弃的起义军基地登陆了。通信系统的声音虽然杂乱，但仍然清晰有力。凯洛伸了个懒腰，走出了驾驶舱，腰背由于坐得太久而酸痛无比。</p>
                        <p>       头顶上是漫天繁星。距他上次来到这个地方已经过了好多年了。雄伟壮观的马萨西神庙在原力中仍然有那种奇特的感觉。他和卢克叔叔就是在这里发现了——</p>
                        <p>       一阵剧痛掠过他的脑海。他又遇到了一个记忆缺口，他们曾发现这里有人的踪迹。有人后来加入了他们的学院。她……是她，凯洛现在肯定那是她，她对原力有一定的控制力，但是……残缺不全的记忆就像竭尽全力也无法抓住的梦境一样，悄悄溜走了。</p>
                        <p>       他揉了揉太阳穴，步履维艰地走进基地，更加坚定了决心。他和卢克在旅途中曾多次来过这里，他确信他会把发生过的任何有意义的事情都写下来——但愿出于对原力的热爱，他不会再写任何令人难堪的诗歌了。</p>
                        <p>       值得庆幸的是，通信聊天的来源立刻就很明显了。成排的废弃停用的数据终端已经积存了几十年的灰尘、藤蔓和污物，但令人惊讶的是，其中一台仍然发出微弱的光芒，它的配电板忽明忽暗。</p>
                        <p>       凯洛在终端机前蹲下身，掏出了那台至今仍在运转的机器的耳机。这端的通讯还是乱成一团，但是……当他把耳机扣在头上，双手掠过控制装置，当他做出他所希望的改变时，那串早已被遗忘的义军通讯代码又回到了他的脑海。</p>
                        <p>       “将军，考虑到我们目前的速度，24小时内我们就可以抵达科洛桑。“</p>
                        <p>       “很好。我们的小绝地武士感觉好点了吗？”</p>
                        <p>       凯洛的心猛地一跳。他听不见别人在说什么，视野一片空白。是妈妈。他膝盖发软，几乎站不稳，跌倒在石头地板上。他无论如何都不会认错那个声音。她…她还活着？？</p>
                        <p>       将军和那个尚未透露姓名的人之间的对话还在继续。凯洛的心仍然怦怦直跳，他希望自己没有漏掉这简短谈话中的任何关键信息。</p>
                        <p>       “你最好和她道歉，达默龙，你在集会上伤到她了。她居然会同意去，真是出人意料。”</p>
                        <p>       “我知道，将军，我感觉糟透了——我只是想——”</p>
                        <p>       “永远不要胡乱臆断，波！你在战场上选择了不正面冲突，这一点已经做得很好了，但对芮这样的人来说，那个演讲台比任何战场都可怕。” 凯洛心里也认为她说得该死的对，因为芮不会像他所目睹的那样被可怜的叛军利用，这让他松了一口气。</p>
                        <p>       “所以你最好为她做点特别的事。到没有人群或者别的什么东西的地方——我不知道，你可以在慈善活动结束后带她出去吃晚饭，或者做你们这些孩子现在做的任何事情。”</p>
                        <p>       凯洛双眼发红。芮？与…不可能，他不可能让芮被那个利用过她的可怜的小个子男人牵着走。</p>
                        <p>       “我问过她，她说她会考虑的。我不知道，她看起来很心烦意乱，将军，好像她总是专注在别的事情上。她是那么——那么安静，你真的认为她明天就能应付得来战争孤儿信托的人吗？”</p>
                        <p>       “以我的经验，绝地武士就是这样的。她很文静，但她有钢铁般的意志，达默龙。只要确保她有安全感，最后她会让在场的每个人都服服帖帖的——”</p>
                        <p>       就在这一刻，凯洛把耳机砸坏了，他不顾塑料碎片划破了他的脸，也不顾他毁掉了继续偷听的机会，而这也许是一个一等兵在一段时间内所能挖掘出的最具成效的侦察结果。在这一刻，什么都不重要了。他再也无法忍受母亲和达默龙对芮的阴谋诡计，这让他恶心。</p>
                        <p>       他们叫她参加募捐活动，或者发表演讲——凯洛知道他们背后盘算的是什么。他们想让她成为战斗的口号。他们想把她变成一件武器。他们想让她成为一条咬人的狗。他们想让她的脸成为义军的象征。他们要像斯诺克对待他那样对待她。</p>
                        <p>       他气冲冲地回到飞船上，脑子里迅速地形成了一个计划。莱娅·奥加纳还活着。芮明天将和战争孤儿信托基金会一起参加科洛桑的一个晚会。当他幻想着当他看到波·达默龙时要对他做些什么的时候，他能感觉到黑暗正在他心中升起。</p>
                        <p>       一阵明亮的光芒刺进了他的心。唤醒了他记忆的小而强烈的一部分——是什么触发了它？</p>
                        <p>       他扫视着飞船周围的区域，视线锁定在一个小小的、容易被忽视的祭坛，上面覆盖着藤蔓和苔藓。他小心翼翼地走近它，他越走近，耳边的低语声就越强烈。</p>
                        <p>       凯洛跪在地上，伸出手拂去灰尘，手指刚好碰到那块磨损的石头。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       本·索罗很年轻，也许只有15岁左右。这是他们第一次访问雅文，有点像舅甥一起考察古代遗迹的亲密之旅。本·索罗年轻而未经训练——但在他身上，卢克这辈子从未见过如此强大的力量。</p>
                        <p>       他所做的只是模仿他舅舅进行冥想。他找到一块合适的大石头，交叠双腿，努力集中精神。丛林里静悄悄的，有什么东西在召唤着他，是一种不同于他脑子里平常的声音。也许在这里打坐会让他的思绪平静下来，也许这回帮助他消除持续的压力和困扰他的自我怀疑，而这该死的考古之旅却没有像他母亲承诺的那样对他有任何帮助。他只能专注于吐息，放空一切。</p>
                        <p>       “本？本，你在干什么？”</p>
                        <p>       时间停止了流逝，他被无情地拽到光芒中，他的灵魂寻找着它所渴望的东西——</p>
                        <p>       “本！你必须摆脱这一切！”</p>
                        <p>       本·索罗的身体似乎没有重量，他的身体悬在离岩石只有几英寸高的地方，左手放在祭坛上，这是他唯一的支撑点。他的眼睛在眼睑之下飞快地转动着，仿佛是在做噩梦，但他的脸上却洋溢着幸福。他伸出右手，好像要抓住卢克看不见的什么东西——</p>
                        <p>       “可是舅舅，你没看见吗？到处都是光。她在呼唤我，这是我的命运——我所要做的就是放手——”</p>
                        <p>       “本，不！”</p>
                        <p>       本的脖子柔弱无骨地耷拉了下来。他睁开眼睛，表情平静，双眸笼罩在一片纯净的蓝色中。“我没事，舅舅。她说我会没事的。我只需要顺其自然，一切都会好起来的——”</p>
                        <p>       卢克冲上前去，把手直接放在本的额头上。“他不属于你！”卢克中气十足地吼道。</p>
                        <p>       “她说你不会那么做的。我必须了结从安纳金开始的宿命。原力失去了平衡——”</p>
                        <p>       “是啊，我真希望<strong>我</strong>可以不用插手<strong>他们</strong>那该死的家庭闹剧。”</p>
                        <p>       卢克紧按着本的胸膛，直到死亡的召唤渐渐变成耳语——但在那之前，一股红光从本的手中涌了出来，在祭坛上留下了一道裂痕。</p>
                        <p>       他瘦骨嶙峋的身体瘫倒在卢克怀里，了无生息。卢克惊慌失措，用原力对他进行了感知，很快确定他还活着，身体状况良好。他松了一口气，把他外甥的身体从祭坛上抱下来。他凝视着仍在冒烟的石头。</p>
                        <p>       “你看起来需要一个知道如何抹去记忆的人。”一个声音在他身后低声说。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       显然，这已经是凯洛有生以来第二次倒在雅汶四号的祭坛前了。</p>
                        <p>       这……这都是什么？这是一个远远超出他认知的秘密。他——本·索罗——曾经几乎完全被一阵光所带走。关于追随安纳金的脚步——凯洛熟悉得很，但其中还有更多的事情他无法解释。而且，还有别人去过那里——</p>
                        <p>       凯洛的手很快拂去了祭坛上剩下的污垢，露出了大约15年前岩石上留下的裂痕。他没有认出来，但这些弯曲的线条围成一个圆圈，两颗泪珠状的痕迹从中迸发出来，给了他一种熟悉的感觉。</p>
                        <p>       他现在比以往任何时候都更迫切地需要得到那本日记。多年来，凯洛第一次感谢本·索罗，这位一丝不苟的作家、研究员、学者。本·索罗不相信任何不是他亲手写在纸上的东西——也许是因为原力本身给他灌输的恐惧。</p>
                        <p>       但是，如果他脑子里的这些空白能说明他丢失了多少记忆的话，那么他可能还有另一本日记。凯洛筋疲力尽，拖着脚步朝他的飞船走去，希望他的所有物还没有被打开过。</p>
                        <p>       他需要在与第一秩序会合之后拿到他的日记。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       幸运的是，日记很快就找到了。在制定好到科洛桑的航线的几分钟内，凯洛在地板下一个隐藏得很好的隔间里发现了这本日记。他还不能让自己去读它。不像被本·索罗当成忏悔室的绝地文献，凯洛对这本书的大部分内容都了如指掌。这将令他痛苦无比，比本·索罗的日记要令人痛苦得多，他宁愿让芮——</p>
                        <p>       他突然感受到了温暖的原力联结。它会开放吗？他能不能多看她一眼——</p>
                        <p>       噢。</p>
                        <p>       噢。</p>
                        <p>       这真是一次意想不到的款待。</p>
                        <p>       一开始，凯洛有点受伤——因为她坐在那里，竟然在阅读着他的日记——她答应等会再读的！但她正喘着粗气……漂亮的脸涨得通红。她扭动着身子，两腿互相摩擦着，双眼飞快地扫视着书页。凯洛觉得这样的她是可以被原谅的。</p>
                        <p>       他正要清清嗓子，或者做点什么来巧妙地宣布他的存在——但她的眼睛在他身上扫视了一下，把书轻轻放下，仿佛她看不见他，尽管她显然在扫视周围有没有人会听到。她咬着嘴唇，手指拂过胸部，然后滑下纤细的腰部——</p>
                        <p>       她没有看见他。原力对他竟然那么善良？还是说这很残忍？让纯粹的诱惑暴露在他眼前，尤其是在他最近还对芮有一些旖旎的想象之后。凯洛发现自己目瞪口呆地看了整整一秒钟，然后才想起自己——啊，他不应该的。他的下身起了反应。更不用说这简直是对她的侮辱——他清楚得很。幻想她是一回事，而这——原力在上，她是在喘息吗？他闭上眼睛，努力集中注意力，企图从这非同寻常的私人时刻脱身——</p>
                        <p>       “噢，Master，Master Ben，请——”</p>
                        <p>       操。他现在很清楚她究竟读了些什么。年轻的本·索罗…坦白地说，他是个年轻人，被困在一所满是独身绝地学徒的学校里，于是建立了一种可能有点不寻常的应对机制。天杀的原力就是不能让他以绅士的身份离开吗？</p>
                        <p>       “我一直很乖，你能帮我看看吗？我——我不知道该怎么办……”</p>
                        <p>       天哪，我也不知道。</p>
                        <p>       “可是你真是个好老师，Master——”</p>
                        <p>       她——她能听到他的想法吗？这真是既可怕又耐人寻味。当然不会——她一定是沉浸在自己的想象中，而他……嗯，他——他现在难以正常思考，一团浓烈的雾霾笼罩着他的思绪，他的思绪在狂奔，想象着这次相遇的种种可能性。他真的，真的应该早点解决好自己；他已完全失去了判断力。芮，把书放下。</p>
                        <p>       令人惊讶的是，凯洛听到了大部头撞击地面的沉闷重击声。她听到了。她服从了。这可能不仅仅是巧合。他也许不应该冒这个险，但其中的可能性实在是太……有趣了。他喉结滚动，拒绝睁开眼睛。他会占上风的，该死的——没有他，她不可能那么轻易地读完他的日记。他试探性地探出身子，想看看她究竟在读什么——</p>
                        <p>       原力帮助了他。这太可怕了——这是一个糟糕的短篇故事的一小段节选，它的创作几乎只有一个目的。回想起来，更让人尴尬的是，它似乎主演了本·索罗梦境中朦胧版的芮。但以他目前的精神状态…他不是个挑剔的人。他会好好配合，希望能带着尊严离开。他知道台词。毕竟是他写的。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>告诉我，你冷吗？</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>“不，不，Master，我要烧起来了……”芮喘着气说。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>脱掉你的裤子。</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>“但是如果有人看见我们怎么办，本？”</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>你刚才叫我<strong>什么</strong>？</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>“对不起，Master，求求您……帮帮我吧。”</p>
                        <p>       造物主啊，他会为此付出代价的。但如果她看不到他……凯洛仍然闭着眼睛，解开了他那不舒服得令人难以置信的裤子，拉出了他那令人尴尬的硬物。他拍打了它几次，以求让自己在听到芮慢慢地脱下裤子的时候还能冷静下来。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>让我看看。让我看看当我不在的时候，你能有多开心。</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>      “可是……可是我从来没有——像现在这样，让别人看着……”</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>嗯，说实话，学徒，这对我来说也很新鲜。让我看看。<strong>就现在</strong>。</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       这诱惑太大了。如果他必被这欲火烧死，他至少要逃离这里。他抬起一边的眼皮，发现芮只穿着内衣跪在他面前——</p>
                        <p>       她咧着嘴微笑着，目光直直地戳进他的眼睛。</p>
                        <p>       “你好，本。再见，本。”她摸了摸他的额头。</p>
                        <p>       凯洛·伦发现自己又回到了飞船上，孤身一人，手上一片狼藉。在他座舱里寒冷凛冽的空气中，刚刚发生的事情让他感到屈辱。他的耳朵发烫，胃里充满了罪恶感。他本不应该看到的——可是他渴求着更多；她显然受到了他那幼稚的、近乎色情的作品的影响。在这之后……他该怎么再面对她呢？</p>
                        <p>       但随后他想起了她的举动，她最后那狡猾的微笑——她又一次得逞了。不管他们之间是什么关系，她总是占上风。凯洛不确定自己是不是应该被她的玩弄所激怒；在内心深处，他知道他同样有罪。但有一件事是肯定的——他要保证他在科洛桑掌握着全部的主动权。</p>
                        <p>       他挫败地叹了口气，把自己收拾干净，又开始翻找他的个人物品。他意识到芮已经取得了一个她甚至还不知道的小胜利——但凯洛愿意输掉这场战斗来赢得这场战争。</p>
                        <p>       本·索罗王子将不得不在这个晚会上露面。</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forbidden Insights and Stolen Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这可不是本·索罗异想天开的花言巧语。芮意识到，他完全变成了另外一个人，他不再是那个歌颂大千世界之美，渴望梦中女孩的男孩。她的心都提到了嗓子眼。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-bd">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bdc">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-fl">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-mlist m-mlist-self">
          <p></p>
          <div class="mlistcnt">
            <p></p>
            <div class="isay">
              <p></p>
              <div class="isaym">
                <p></p>
                <div class="js-371225">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="cnt">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="txt js-841649">
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>
                            <strong>耶路撒冷的众女子啊，我指著羚羊和野地的鹿嘱咐你们，不要惊动、不要叫醒你的爱人，静候他自己醒来。</strong>
                          </p>
                          <p>
                            <strong>——所罗门之歌，2:7</strong>
                          </p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       芮在莱娅所说的“公开亮相”前刚刚结束一天的训练。</p>
                        <p>       她知道她现在应该去睡觉，以适应科洛桑的时差，但她很不安。到目前为止，她的一大半旅程都是在一个小舱室里度过的。她记得波在启航前警告过参加这次旅行的十个人，一到三个人住一个舱室，舰桥只容得下两个人，并且他们要在这里待上好一阵子。“不过，至少现在门可以从里面锁上了！”他快活地说。</p>
                        <p>       没别的办法了——她的房间本来就是一间牢房，是这辆共和党时代的笨重的交通工具上的数百间牢房之一。当芮把她的书和资料板摊开时，几乎整个地板空间都被占据了，让她在需要离开房间时不得不小心翼翼地跨过那些绝地日记。</p>
                        <p>       以前学习绝地文献对她来说很困难，但现在……已经到了不可能看懂的地步了。她本是个学语言的天才，但即便是她，也有自己的局限，无法理解这些又厚又重的寓言式作品，除非它们被翻译成完整的章节式长句，比如:</p>
                        <p>       “善意之所以好，不是因为它的行为或效果，也不是因为它能达到某种目的，而仅仅是因为它的意志；也就是说，它本身是善的，它被认为是比它所能带来的任何倾向，不，甚至是所有倾向的总和，都要受尊重得多——即使它发生了，由于命运的特别的不眷顾，或者由于后天的缘由而有所保留，这个意志将完全缺乏实现它的目的的力量，如果它尽了最大的努力却一无所获，而只留下了善意（不过，诚然，这只是一个愿景，但我们可以采取一切手段），那么，它就像一颗宝石，作为一件本身就具有全部价值的东西，仍然会发出它自己的光芒……”</p>
                        <p>       芮不得不一页又一页地阅读冗长的句法和满是空谈的散文，努力集中精力，弄懂那些毫无必要的冗长文句。</p>
                        <p>       自从她拿到本的日记以来，它已经在她的脑子里烧了一个洞。它就放在她床边的架子上，小小的、毫不起眼的一本，再也没被她碰过。那么多知识就放在那里。芮在发现更多关于绝地武士、关于原力、关于本的方面可以汲取利用的太多了，所有的一切都在等待着她。但不行，她答应了他——</p>
                        <p>       要不她就只瞥一眼？</p>
                        <p>       因为，当然——芮一边小心翼翼地走到床前，一边提醒自己——如果日记本滑落了，当然不会是我的错——她非常小心地把书从书架上抽出来——它碰巧打开了，对吧？</p>
                        <p>       她甚至还装出了一副惊讶的样子，那本书碰巧正面朝上翻开到书的中间部分。哦，不，真是个灾难——她自顾自地笑出了声，贪婪地跪在书前，看它能给她提供什么知识。</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>“哦，Master，Master Ben，<strong>求求你</strong>——”学徒喘着气，咬着手指，她的长袍从她的肩膀上掉了下来。她解开了她经典的紧髻，栗色的头发一泻而下——</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       什么？</p>
                        <p>       什么啊。</p>
                        <p>       这肯定是有什么搞错了。芮摇了摇头，想把那些句子甩出脑袋去。当然，如果她看看摆在她面前的东西，就会有更多关于枯燥的绝地知识的锐评——</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>“我一直很乖，你能帮我看看吗？我——我不知道该怎么办——”她似乎无法自控地靠近他，他的学徒是被情欲感染得如此厉害——</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       好吧，这就是她盲目相信机缘的后果。</p>
                        <p>       芮并不是那种会对礼物吹毛求疵的人——她掀开书中的纸，眯起眼睛看着那一小段文字。很明显，这是一篇稍长一点的文章，字被尽可能地挤在纸上。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>他没有像他的徒弟那样受到情欲的影响，但他清楚，他会被感染只是时间问题。她在他面前一边不知羞耻而又堕落地扭动着身子，一边揉着她那匀称的大腿，希望能得到某种解脱。</p>
                          <p>“振作起来，学徒！我们是绝地武士，我们超越了肉欲！欲望是堕向黑暗面之路！”他的声音铿锵有力，但他的意志却薄如蝉翼，因为他发现自己被眼前这位美丽的姑娘迷住了。</p>
                          <p>“太热了——我快烧着了，Master！求您帮帮我！”她现在把长袍完全从肩膀上扯了下来，向他——<strong>只有他</strong>——展现了她那柔软美丽的身姿。</p>
                          <p>在那一刻，他感到有什么占据了他的身体，仿佛有某种黑暗的、兽性的本能控制着他的身体。“脱掉你的裤子。就<strong>现在</strong>。”他咆哮着，从他宽阔健壮的肩膀上扯下自己的外衣。</p>
                          <p>她毫不犹豫地照办了，她的胴体在他面前暴露无遗，她气喘连连，欲火焚身。</p>
                          <p>“好，好女孩。你知道吗？你真是个好学徒。”他低吟道，他的学徒陶醉在他的赞美中。</p>
                          <p>她四肢并用向他爬去，一点也不觉得难为情。“求求你，我一直很乖，本——”</p>
                          <p>”你刚才叫我<strong>什么</strong>？”</p>
                          <p>学徒咬着嘴唇笑了，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着挑衅的光芒。</p>
                          <p>“你知道这意味着什么的，学徒。现在，我要<strong>惩罚</strong>你了。”</p>
                          <p>她兴奋地呜咽着，爬到他的身上，把他的胳膊压了下来。“我强大而高贵的绝地大师——<strong>请</strong>原谅我……”她恳求道，亲吻着他的喉结、胸膛和腹部——“我会表现得很好的……”她的一只手无情地拉下了他的裤子，低声说道。</p>
                          <p> </p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       芮能感觉到她的脸红得快要滴出血来。当然，在她还在贾库的时候，她曾瞥见过一些下流的全息表演，也曾在旧风暴兵宿舍里看到过一些相当迷人的半裸美女海报——但所有这些都比不上本·索罗的作品——显然，那是她主演的。单凭反应，她很快就明白了为什么。她并紧了双腿。他是什么时候写的？</p>
                        <p>       她把纸翻过来，想再看到更多——可是纸是空的！背面只有从正面渗出来的墨水。她匆匆地把书往回翻，但这本书的许多页之间却没有其他像这样大小和颜色的纸张——只有这一页。事实上，她想要更多，她急切地期待着更多……芮喘着粗气，考虑着她的选择。蕾伊考虑了她的选择。她可以解决这个问题，或者她可以冷静下来，想办法让这东西为她所用。毕竟将军是这么对她说的——“芮，男人会给你各种各样的消息和线索。你要知道，他们从来没有他们想象的那么精明，他们通常想要的就是你的脸蛋。好好利用它。”</p>
                        <p>       好吧，根据这个，本·索罗有一种根深蒂固的对某种学徒的渴望——很显然，他幻想中的那个沙漠女孩就是这个角色。</p>
                        <p>       这并没有让她觉得太惊讶。毕竟，凯洛·伦似乎坚持认为，即使在他最绝望的时候，芮也需要一位老师——尽管她几乎没有预料到他是如何看待这个角色的。她可以从这里入手。</p>
                        <p>       她在这儿能干什么呢？她想起本几天前说的话——说她“很快就会想出来的”——他是指她激活了与他的联结吗？他似乎已经想明白了，所以这不会很难猜。</p>
                        <p>       她环视了一下房间，思考如何开始她的恶作剧。最重要的是，她需要分散他的注意力，让他尽可能地脱离凯洛·伦的人格——如果说本与凯洛之间有什么不同的话，他们最后一次的交流表明，他认为她会完全被本·索罗更轻浮的举动搞得措手不及。如果他知道她的心因他在她身后的存在、他捏住她手腕的手指而怦怦直跳……如果他真的需要被吸引回光明面，他似乎已经给了她一个成功的剧本……他自导自演的情色片。</p>
                        <p>       芮一把抓过那本日记，把掉出来的那一页塞回原来的那几页中间。她坐在房间里的帆布床上，聚精会神地拿着面前的书，仿佛正在专心致志地读着，尽她所能地朝原力的另一端启动连接——</p>
                        <p>       她感到一阵她现在认为能说明一切的暖意正从她背上滑落——他来了。她的房间里很黑，但她知道他在某个地方——她只是不能让他知道她知道。</p>
                        <p>       她假装在寻找入侵者，目光正好戳在躲在角落里的他身上，强忍住对他目瞪口呆的表情忍俊不禁的冲动。她甚至不需要担心，因为下一次她偶然瞥了一眼他的方向时，他已经闭上了眼睛，发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。</p>
                        <p>       接下来就很容易了。她所做的就是大声朗读他的作品，随着她朗读她从那页里撷取的引文，他的思想及时作出了反应。芮已经褪下了几层衣服，但她确信，这并不是一时冲动——这是整个行动的一部分。他轻易就被她的话迷住了——而她却没有失去理智，没有让自己的荷尔蒙控制自己，这种对他的掌控感既刺激又令她提心吊胆。</p>
                        <p>       她现在肆无忌惮地盯着他看，看着他褪下裤子，为眼前的景色而瞠目结舌。造物主啊，虽然她并没有任何比较的基础，但是他也太巨大了。她咬着嘴唇，在一个诚实的时刻，她向他承认，她从来没有……像这样赤裸着，敞开着地自渎。毕竟，在贾库，她现在所对自己做的每一件事都绝对是过分的——她不能冒险把身体的水分浪费在自渎这样放纵的事情上。</p>
                        <p>       她决定在事情失控之前，当她感觉他睁开了一只眼睛时，就发动最后一击。正如他写的那样，她向他爬过去——“你好，本。再见，本——”然后就像她亲眼看到他在义军基地帮了她之后的那样迅速地切断了连接。</p>
                        <p>       现在她却开始感到痛苦了。也许她可以再多看几眼日记，芮一边想一边漫不经心地翻到另一页——</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>       虽然这改编自早期的译文，但我无法想象绝地在如此短的时间内，尤其是在遭受了如此多的损失之后，会在如此关键的时刻改变立场。这需要与第五卷相互参照，第五卷有更明确的定义。</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       哎呦，书动了，怎么会这样。芮又翻了一页……</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>       “一个绝地武士应该努力成就大事，进行批判性的思考和决断，并经常思考他或她的行动可能产生的结果和后果——”</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       嗯，这些就是她一开始一直在寻找的有用的笔记——但现在她知道本·索罗在这本日记里藏了什么有趣的东西，她想要更多。还有更多可以用来对付他的材料，芮安慰自己。</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>       “当一个绝地武士在公众面前行为不端时，旁观者可能会想，‘如果这个绝地武士代表整个绝地武士团，那么显然没有哪个绝地值得尊敬。当遇到第二个绝地武士，他比第一个表现得更好时，这个人可能会想，‘这是不是说一半绝地武士是好人，一半是坏人？“当遇到第三个绝地，他的表现和第二个一样好，这个人就会想，‘第一个绝地是个例外吗？“这样，只有通过几个绝地武士的良好表现，公众才能确信一个绝地武士的不良行为是不寻常的。因此，需要很多绝地武士才能弥补一个人的错误。”</p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       就好像那本日记在尽最大努力浇灭她阅读的兴致。</p>
                        <p>       她把书翻到更近尾页一些，那里迄今为止最干净的那张纸像一面白旗一样向她伸了出来。这显然是这本日记上年代最新的东西。起初，芮以为这可能是别人写的——而不是她现在已经习惯并期待阅读的美丽的剧本，尽管这些字体几乎像是一个孩子用颤抖的手写的，她仍然能辨认出一些本·索罗的花体字。这根本不合常理——到底发生了什么事，他才会把他引以为傲的的字写得这么漫不经心？</p>
                        <p>       然后芮开始看他写的这些诗句。这可不是本·索罗异想天开的花言巧语。芮意识到，他完全变成了另外一个人，他不再是那个歌颂大千世界之美，渴望梦中女孩的男孩。她的心都提到了嗓子眼。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <blockquote>
                          <p>随着时间的流逝，我逐渐失去存在的意义。</p>
                          <p>我的生活失去焦点，沉浸在抽象的自我定位中。</p>
                          <p>有时候，我以为你能看穿我。</p>
                          <p>我孤身一人，但话说回来，自我能忆起时便已是如此。</p>
                          <p>也许是因为一开始你就不属于现实。</p>
                          <p>我虚构了你，来伤害自己。</p>
                          <p>而这行之有效。</p>
                          <p> </p>
                        </blockquote>
                        <p>       “嗨，芮？我看到你的灯还开着，你还没睡吗？”门外传来一个声音。</p>
                        <p>       操！这么多天来，芮第二次因为有人打断她的阅读而感到惊慌，而自己刚刚还在擦眼泪，现在她又不得不匆匆忙忙重新穿上衣服，这让她很尴尬。她合上本的日记，把它塞到枕头底下。“等我一会儿！“她打开门，上气不接下气地说。</p>
                        <p>       感谢原力，是芬恩。她不太确定要是来敲门的是波的话，她在波的身边该如何处理自己的情绪——波现在似乎正为如何向她道歉而一团乱，甚至还问她要不要一起吃晚饭——““我们的宿舍里有食物，对吧?我会自己解决的。”她是这样回答的，让波一头雾水地呆在了那里。</p>
                        <p>       她打开门，看到芬恩的笑脸。“嘿。我只是来看看你——你为明天做好准备了吗？”</p>
                        <p>       芮叹了口气，倚在门框上。“说实话……我不知道，芬恩。将军给了我很多建议——天哪，芬恩，她甚至要把我送到她的顶层公寓里，让人来帮我做那操蛋的头发……</p>
                        <p>       “哇，你可以住在将军的顶层公寓里？”芮，听起来挺令人羡慕的——我们其余的人可都得挤在“响指”的家里。“芬恩笑了。“当然，听说他们中的大多数都在试图跟科洛桑的人接洽，所以我们在晚会之后可能会很少见到他们。”</p>
                        <p>       “是啊，我猜这里面有很多……”芮叹了口气。“芬恩——你有没有……有没有觉得自己在这一切中格格不入？”就像……就像每个人都知道的东西比你多一千倍，而你只能努力跟人说上话？”</p>
                        <p>       芬恩同情地笑了笑。“当然，芮。一开始我经常有这样的感觉，但我一直都很喜欢与人交往。我一直想帮忙——我想这就是为什么我是一个如此糟糕的风暴兵的部分原因。你知道吗？在战场上我没有任何机会去体验这种感觉。”他搔着头，思索着。“但我敢肯定你的情况会有所不同——尽管这听起来有点过吓人。可能对你来说，你离开贾库才几个月；但你却已经让所有人都对你期待万分。”芬恩笑着耸了耸肩。“嗯，即使在我还是一名冲锋队队员的时候，当我知道事情不太顺利，有个方法对我总是管用——想试试吗？”</p>
                        <p>       芮脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，为她的朋友正要告诉她的正是她需要听到的而松了一口气。“我很乐意。”</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       经过四个小时激烈的拳击，以及大约18个小时的恢复和睡眠后，芮醒来时完全累垮了。她告诉芬恩不要对她手下留情，而且他也不是一个会退缩的人——不管那些冲锋队的训练项目有多疯狂。</p>
                        <p>       她的指关节骨折了，指甲磨破了，身上几乎每一寸都有一定程度的瘀伤，这是由于她反复被撞到“训练场”里的训练垫和墙壁上造成的。“训练场”是一间牢房中间的大空地。但芮感觉好多了。她以一种非常有建设性的方式解决了她遇到的挫折，并且乘机好好锻炼了一番。</p>
                        <p>       但这并不意味着她想被内部通话器吵醒，因为它宣布他们将在20分钟内到达科洛桑，并在5分钟内准备下机。芮把日记、资料和笔记整理好，她只肯把本的日记藏在她的外衣里，甚至还用一条小皮带把它紧紧地系上，生怕它有任何一页会被弄丢。</p>
                        <p>       她在曲折的牢房走廊里走了很长一段路后，会合了义军的其他成员，他们被组织在一起。尽管他们人数很少，但他们是最年轻、最聪明的。这一小群人被派去为义军的抵抗运动作他们所力所能及的贡献。</p>
                        <p>       芮注意到罗丝·缇可正在和芬恩说话，她稍显自豪地发现芬恩的肩膀上还贴着几块巴克塔贴片。波和少数幸存的飞行员站在另一边，和康尼克斯中尉、“响指”韦克斯利、还有其他人聚在一起。尽管这儿有一个小组，但芮仍觉得……她好像没有归属感。</p>
                        <p>       “我们的风云人物来了！”</p>
                        <p>       这种调节气氛的话对她不起作用。</p>
                        <p>       波·达默龙面前有一个资料板，上面有一份来自将军的庞大清单。“所以，我们的安排是这样的——芮，将军要求你去她的公寓，显然她有一件特别的衣服想让你穿，我甚至不想假装我是怎么知道她的计划的。应该会有几个新奥德朗的人在码头等你——他们会处理一切的。其他人——我们要在韦克斯利家住下。谁要是不知道自己的西装或连衣裙尺寸，就跟我来，其他人都跟凯德尔住在一起，我们会分配清楚谁该穿什么，谁该跟谁搭话。明白了吗？”</p>
                        <p>        “是的，长官！”聚集在一起的那一小群人异口同声地说。 </p>
                        <p>       芮已经眼花缭乱了。当飞船终于落地，甲板终于放下时，她感到更加迷茫了。</p>
                        <p>       这跟她所想象过的都不一样。</p>
                        <p>       呈现在她面前的就是科洛桑，四周的炫目的灯光和刺耳的声音慢慢淹没了她。这里的力场是如此之大，有成千上万的声音同时在相互交谈；这里的建筑物是那么宏伟壮观；她试着向上看、向上看、再向上看——然后她绊倒了——这简直太超过了，大大超过她的认知——她感到眩晕。</p>
                        <p>       不知怎么的，芮又伸向她的外衣，找到了那本日记。一阵短暂的热浪袭上了她的手臂。冷静下来。专注。她慢慢地呼吸着，闭上眼睛，集中精神。他们不是什么威胁。她能搞定的。他们只是一大群普通人而已。</p>
                        <p>       “芮小姐吗？打扰一下，请问你是芮小姐吗？”</p>
                        <p>       她睁开眼睛，发现两个衣着得体的女人，年纪不比她大多少，大概三十出头。她们长长的深色头发被编成了一条错综复杂的辫子，部分被长及臀部的面纱遮盖。芮看到她的同伴们慢慢地离开码头，她意识到这些人一定是来自新奥德朗的代表。</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，是的。叫芮就好，谢谢。”芮笨拙地重新扛起装满书的背包，在这些女人面前有些手足无措。</p>
                        <p>       她们咯咯地笑了起来，不过至少她们的眼睛里充满了真诚的幽默。“哦，芮小姐，我们太无礼了——毕竟你是女王的贵宾！”两人中较高的那个回答道。</p>
                        <p>       “那么我们可以开始为你准备今晚的活动了吗?”两人中较矮、声音较低沉的那个说话了，“我们有太多事情要做，时间却太少了。”</p>
                        <p>       “但你有两个好帮手。相信我们。”</p>
                        <p>       “对不起，我还没请问你们的名字……？”</p>
                        <p>       “我是梅加纳。”</p>
                        <p>       “我是迪维娅。”</p>
                        <p>       “我们是女王的侄女。”叫做梅加纳的高个子推着芮的肩膀，把她带到升降码头尽头一架外表光滑的飞船上。</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，实际上是堂姐妹。”</p>
                        <p>       “好像是三代以外的关系了。”</p>
                        <p>       “但我们一直叫她莱娅姨妈。”迪维娅若有所思地说。</p>
                        <p>       “现在我们带你去女王的房间——我等不及要开始对你下手了。”梅加纳盯着芮的头发，脸上带着大大的、侵略性的、像洛塔猫一样的笑容。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       飞船的门关上了，安静地驶进了科洛桑密集的车流中。芮不知道自己被卷入了一场怎样的家庭闹剧中。</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wayward Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>长久以来，是凯洛·伦保护了他。凯洛·伦这个身份保护着那个曾经是本·索罗的男孩破碎的心。但是在这里，在富人和贵族的簇拥下——一个战士毫无用处。他需要成为一个王子。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记；因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍；如一粒火星一团赤焰，如耶和华掷下的雷霆。<br/></strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌，8:6</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>       凯洛过了好一会儿才能正常思考。</p><p>       他来到了科洛桑，这是近十年来他第一次露脸，让他感到很不愉快。上次他来这里的时候，他还是斯诺克的蒙面奴隶，卑躬屈膝，渴求着他的赞扬。</p><p>       他深深地吸了一口气，他必须集中注意力。他就是本·索罗。他必须是本·索罗。他必须得到他所需要的东西。如果他行使他的权力，他可以拥有一切。</p><p>      长久以来，是凯洛·伦保护了他。凯洛·伦这个身份保护着那个曾经是本·索罗的男孩破碎的心。但是在这里，在富人和贵族的簇拥下——一个战士毫无用处。他需要成为一个王子。</p><p>       谢天谢地，他在这里有情报可以利用。赫克斯将军对最高领袖迄今收集到的极为宝贵的情报感到高兴，但他也坚持要在科洛桑这样一个开阔的地方采取某种形式的安全措施。最后，本勉强同意了赫克斯的观点——他肯定会在这里暴露，而且是以不止一种方式。</p><p>       一支冲锋队在这里毫无用处——毕竟他需要成为本·索罗王子。他不能让人觉得他和第一秩序有任何关系，否则他会吓跑一半的晚会参与者。凯洛·伦可能会吓跑整个银河系——但本•索罗呢？他是最高贵的贵族——也是最神秘的。年轻的本做了很多事情来让自己声名远扬，不管怎样，七年前关于他失踪的流言使他在公众眼中更加引人注目。他有足够的魅力和影响力来吸引所有人的注意。</p><p> </p><p>       操，他讨厌这样。</p><p>       他讨厌的安全部队由他熟识的三个伦武士组成，但他们的关系很尴尬，他几年都没跟他们说过话。他坚持让他们保持距离，只在公共场合监视他。在他升任最高领袖后，大多数伦武士继续担任判官的角色，小心翼翼地监视着银河系中一切力量觉醒的迹象。本不知道他为什么没有在那个时候叫他们离开——这是斯诺克给他们的任务，不是他给的；他才不在乎哪个孩子能让他的玩具漂浮起来。但相比于作出改变，维持现状会更容易得多——因此，他默许了与他认识最久的三位骑士沙图姆·伦、奥班·伦和伊诺克·伦的尾随。</p><p>       他讨厌科洛桑给他的那种感觉——就是一般的那种感觉。他从小就讨厌这个地方，被原力压得喘不过气来。这就像被困在跟一个不知道什么时候才会停止说话的人的谈话中，压力存在在他思想的每一个角落，每时每刻，无处不在。这么多的声音从来就不应该存在于一个脑子里，本对此深信不疑。这使他渴望平静与安宁——见鬼，这使他渴望现在喝上一杯。</p><p>       他讨厌当他自己走进他母亲作为该死的新奥德朗女王和总督所居住的豪华公寓时内心的那种下坠感——在他意识到自己的密码仍然有效的时候，心里的石头嘭地落下了。谢天谢地，他的房间有自己的入口——否则在他十几岁的时候总会难以避免一些尴尬的照面。</p><p>       他痛恨一切都和他离开时一模一样。他上次来这里的时候，相对来说，还不是很久以前，还不到10年。那是奥德朗被摧毁的30周年纪念；这是一个肃穆的仪式，但也是一个充满希望的仪式。新奥德朗的居民庆祝他们在新定居地取得的成就，用新奥德朗出产的第一款葡萄酒敬酒，这款酒是用曾经覆盖奥加纳庄园的葡萄藤种出来的葡萄酿制的。那是他在后来的一切发生之前最后一次见到他母亲。</p><p>       本打开了一个又一个壁橱，希望能找到什么适合这个即将到来的场合的衣服。里面都是他过去的物品。他很快意识到他不会那么幸运能在这里找到他要的东西，于是他做了个鬼脸——穿着这些衣服的本·索罗瘦骨嶙峋，瘦得令人难以置信，即使那时他已经二十出头了。另一段记忆在他的脑海里闪过，连起了以前一些不相干的片段。上次他站在这儿的时候……他现在清楚地记起了母亲对他的爱抚，她的眼睛里闪烁着担忧。</p><p>       “本，你看起来很<strong>疲倦</strong>。你又瘦了……”</p><p>       她的手伸到他瘦削的脖子上，手指摩挲着他那突起的锁骨。她往常大部分时间都和政客们在一起，本不记得那是不是这么长时间以来他们第一次独处了。他参加这个活动只是因为卢克大师让他从追查另一个线索的途中顺道而来，似乎是想让他忙个不停。他<strong>累了</strong>。他很累，但当他睡着时……他打了个寒颤，使他母亲赶紧把手抽了回去，却不知道这颤抖是由于他想起这些天的梦中所见而引起的，而并不是由于他母亲欢迎他归家的触摸。他日渐消瘦。他甚至不再觉得饥饿，食物在他嘴里味同嚼蜡已经有一段时间了。到了这个地步，他的生命力已所剩无几了。</p><p>       本慢慢地呼了口气，定了定心。就回忆起的记忆而言，他知道到这里来很危险，但他并没有为此做好准备。曾与母亲一起参加典礼的本·索罗骨瘦如柴，形容憔悴。贵族之中广为流传，说他染上了毒品——不到一年，他就发现了自己的身世，发现自己的家人对他撒了多少谎，被舅舅背叛，并投入另一位师父的门下。</p><p>       嗯，有一件事是能肯定的——他已经变成了一个男人，不可能还穿得上这个骨瘦如柴的男孩的衣服。</p><p>       本小心翼翼地打开了通向走廊的门，长长的走廊连接着阿尔德兰女王的各个房间。他不敢走进她的房间——再说，他需要的又不在她的顶层公寓里。</p><p>       他打开了通往外祖父——他母亲养父的书房的豪华大门。贝尔·奥加纳连同他担任总督的那颗行星一起灭亡了，但莱娅仍然保留着他生前的住所。本小时候曾多次来这里读书，享受这个房间带来的宁静——但他也像其他孩子一样，喜欢进行间谍活动。正是因为这种孩子气的窥探，本知道他会在这里找到他需要的东西。</p><p>       贝尔·奥加纳尽管不是本的祖父，但是，谢天谢地，他很高，有一副与本相似的高大骨架。本找到了几套精心保存的礼服，很快就认为它们对他的腿来说足够长，对他的肩膀来说足够宽，同时仍展现出明显的奥德朗人风格。这样正好。</p><p>       他穿上礼服。这是一件他从未做过的难事，他还从来没有为自己穿过如此厚重，样式如此繁复的织物——也许这就是为什么皇室有这么多仆从的原因，本不情愿地想。</p><p>       一切穿戴妥帖之后，他在出去的路上从镜子里看到了自己，这让他喉咙发紧。这不就是他母亲一直想要的吗？尽管他几乎感觉不到，他看上去已经完全是一个王子了。本不知道在发生了这一切之后，他是否还能令人信服地做好一个王子——</p><p>       然后他在门厅里发现了白兰地。哦。这也会派上用场的。</p><p>       去募捐会的路上平安无事，令人心旷神怡。如果事态失控，他有一个用于联系他的武士团的通讯器，但本越来越不相信他会遭到袭击——毕竟，他只是一个出现在募捐活动上的上议院成员，OWT基金会肯定会花钱雇靠谱的安保。他只是几十个贵族中的一个，几乎不值得被单独挑出来。</p><p>       他比以往任何时候都更感激那瓶现在已经喝空了的白兰地。“本·索罗王子来了！”人群在窃窃私语。随着一阵轻微的嗡嗡声，他几乎是下意识地重复起了他母亲从小就灌输给他的那些动作——和人握手、鞠躬，微笑着与他们嘘寒问暖。</p><p>       过了一会儿，他穿过人群，俯瞰下面的主会场。这是一个巨大的开放空间，晚会最重要的参与者在这里宣布抵达。然后，他们会走下宏伟的楼梯，与下层的人打成一片——但现在还没到那时候。</p><p>       他很快给了侍者应得的小费。他走到阳台上，扫视下面的空间，在几百张面孔中找寻。</p><p>       然后他找到了她。她是如此的……“漂亮”已经不足以形容她的美。她是如此美得令他晕眩，动人心魄。他望着她，在原力的作用下，一切都黯然失色，他的注意力只能集中在她身上。她与FN-2187和波·达默龙在一起，一点儿也不让本感到意外，但他克制住了一丝压抑的怒火。芮的腮帮子大概塞满了她手里拿着的那种深红色的浆果——这些浆果很可能只是用来装饰的。不知为什么，本觉得她很迷人。</p><p>       很明显，有人把真正的芮隐藏了起来，把她改造成这般美丽的造物。本有理由怀疑他的母亲至少要对她的穿着负部分责任。他一眼就认出了这件拖地露肩礼服，它整体呈独特的淡紫色，从顶部的金黄色一直渐变成深紫色，这是帕德梅·阿米达拉最喜欢的裙子之一，在她的许多画像中都能看到——它被另一位奥加纳女王精心保存了下来。那件衣服……本咽了口唾沫。如果是他，他是不会为她选的，因为她的后背完全暴露在外，让她看起来娇弱而不堪一击，尽管这也许就是这件衣服的设计意图。她慢慢地走了进去，显然是怕把脚边薄薄一层一层的布扯破。本发现她为了跑得更快，多次把裙边提起；他的脸上掠过一丝微笑——她应该有一个为她提裙边的男伴。</p><p>       她离他有点太远了，他无法真正欣赏她的美，但当他的目光转向她的头发时，他心脏骤停。</p><p>       她的头发——她的发型。这是…...他肯定是沦陷了。不知怎么的，好像有人知道他要来。这一定是一个信号。这是对他的公然挑战。在这个聚会上，除了他，还有谁能如此迅速地理解这个意思呢?</p><p>       没有在上流社会中长大的人是不会注意到它的——事实上，没有在奥德朗习俗中长大的人甚至可能忽视它，因为它的风格非常本土化。然而，这个特别的发冠在社会上已经被复刻了很多次，其他的贵族很可能会理解它的意思。但本·索罗看到了芮发型的特殊部分和辫子的特殊位置，她没有戴帽子，脖子裸露着，他完全明白这是什么意思——这是一位自由求爱、寻找求婚者的年轻贵族女性发型。</p><p>       这使他脸色铁青。她站在这里，周围全是这些不肖之徒，他们盯着她看，却不知道她的头发显然是在向他们中最富有的人传递一个信息，告诉他们她可以在这里被追求。在所有重要的方面，芮都得到了认可。凯洛·伦正企图撕破本·索罗的伪装，乞求着被释放出来，去像动物那样宣示对芮的主权——但场合不对。芮显然没有注意到这事，这也不是她自己要求的。本定了定神，知道他必须以他最反感的方式——政客的方式来处理这件事。</p><p>       他深吸一口气，定了定神，向侍者点头致意。</p><p>       是时候出场了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="g-bd">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bdc">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-fl">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-mlist m-mlist-self">
          <p></p>
          <div class="mlistcnt">
            <p></p>
            <div class="isay">
              <p></p>
              <div class="isaym">
                <p></p>
                <div class="js-371225">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="cnt">
                      <hr/>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="txt js-841649">
                        <p>      OWT盛会远远超出了芮目前对银河系的认知范畴。</p>
                        <p>       从她花了多长时间在这次活动的准备上她就应该知道这次晚会将有多么与众不同。这是她平生第一次被扔进一个装满清水的浴缸——接着，迪维娅和梅加纳又创造了她更多的“第一次”。</p>
                        <p>       她们为芮前几天的拳击训练所造成的伤害而哀叹，抱怨她的皮肤状况。到最后，她们在她身上涂的修复液可能比化妆品或乳液还多，坚持她今晚需要一个“年轻”的外表。</p>
                        <p>       “今晚的你将是一个清纯无辜的尤物。明天舞会上的你则将会是充满诱惑的熟女。没有人能忘记你，所有人都将会为你倾倒。”梅加纳一边说着一边给芮穿上薄纱裙——如果这就是她们所说“清纯”，芮真为她们所说的“成熟”而感到害怕不已。”随着她的长大，芮已经不是一个传统而保守的人了，但她仍然十分难为情……她的肩膀和背部完全裸露在外，不过她的身体至少被层层叠叠的布料充分遮盖住了，让芮有足够的空间把枪挂在一边的吊袜带上。本的日记则固定在了另一边。</p>
                        <p>       在她们为她化妆、做头发、做皮肤的时候，她们之间已经有了相当多的争论——尽管莱娅显然已经留下了非常具体的指示。此时，芮已经明白，她最好为自己终于完全摆脱了贾库的沙子而心存感激，并乖乖等到这一切都结束。</p>
                        <p>       最后，她们还试着让芮穿一双看起来很吓人的鞋子，但芮马上就证明，如果没有人帮忙，她连一步都走不动，于是她们换了一双更实用的平底鞋。根本没有人会在她层层叠叠的裙摆底下看到她穿了什么，为什么在鞋子上还会有这么多的麻烦？这对她来说真是一个谜。芮已经开始害怕会弄坏这显然很珍贵的衣服了。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       芮实际上并没有对整个晚会进行全面的了解。直到晚会开始她才抵达，并与其他成员在一个主入口边的一个小走廊会合。她率先看到正在接近主入口的其他与会者，脸笑得几乎要裂开——他们每个人看上去都棒极了。芮还一直很担心自己的衣服看起来会很夸张，但看到其他女人都穿着类似的及地礼服，男人们都穿着挺括漂亮的西装，她感觉好多了。</p>
                        <p>       当她终于走近他们时，她经过了一面落地镜——她完全惊呆了。这……这是她？她看起来……</p>
                        <p>       她这辈子从来没有这么漂亮过。芮慢慢地走近镜子，目瞪口呆。嗯，她看起来确实很漂亮，她得承认——这条裙子让她晒黑的皮肤显得美极了，迪维娅和梅加纳对她的头发施了魔法，让她看上去有一种近乎空灵的感觉，辫子的花冠衬托着她精致的脸。她看起来就像从她的童话故事里出来的纤细的精灵一般。芮不知道她此刻是什么感觉。</p>
                        <p>       她追上了其他人，四个女人都对芮穿的裙子发出尖叫，而罗丝·缇可竟然捂住了嘴，喘着气说:“阿米达拉女王的礼服！”不过，每个人都很快就适应了，聚集在波的资料板周围，他在那里浏览着参加者的头像。“这些是我们想接触的主要群体，以及其中的任何个人——这些是经销商，不一定是组织的代表，因此他们应该更容易合作。不用说，任何来自泽尔卡的人都是最重要的接触对象。记住，今晚的重点是会面和第一印象，同志们——不要表现得过于急切，因为直到明天才会有人开始谈判。我们想让我们的面孔出现在那里，让我们的事业为人所知，彰显我们的能力——明白了吗？”</p>
                        <p>       大家都低声表示同意。波点了点头，继续往下说。“这个筹款晚会对有些人来说已经不新鲜了，不过那些从来没有参加过这种活动的人需要跟紧有经验的人。你们两个……波特意指着芬恩和芮说:“你们得跟着我。作为前风暴突击队员和最后的绝地武士，你们俩都是我们至关重要的人物，这些人都想见到你们，但你们在这方面经验最少。”</p>
                        <p>       波搔着下巴。“事实上……罗丝，你最好也跟我们一起去。我有一种感觉，这两个人正在经历某种文化冲击，我需要有人帮忙解答他们的十万个为什么。”</p>
                        <p>       芮和芬恩对他怒目而视。与此同时，小组走进分隔他们和热闹的会场的宏伟大门。</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       芮立刻意识到，也许波的担心是对的。</p>
                        <p>       她一生中从未见过这么多的食物。那大教堂般高耸如云的天花板、数百名衣冠楚楚的与会者、闪闪发光的枝形吊灯和似乎占据了整个房间的宽阔而蜿蜒的楼梯都没法吸引她的视线——芮的眼睛只盯着摆满食物的桌子。</p>
                        <p>       这…这是募捐活动？他们得花多少钱啊，怎么能指望赚到钱呢？</p>
                        <p>       “快来，你们两个别傻乎乎地混在一起挤眉弄眼了。”波把芮和芬恩推到人群中，芮很高兴芬恩的脸上也出现了同样震惊、难以置信的表情。</p>
                        <p>       “这些食物都是……免费的吗？”芮怯怯地问。</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，OWT基金会会为它买单，所以这取决于你对‘免费’的定义。”罗丝嘟囔着，显然她已经找到了喝的东西。</p>
                        <p>       夜色开始变得朦胧起来。芮被带到各种各样的人群中，波一直在给她作介绍，除了微笑和点头，她没有别的事可做，而她也乐得如此。有些人会跟她握手，有些人会鞠躬行礼，有些人甚至会像波那样亲吻她的手背。然而，有一件事是始终如一的——当得知蕾伊是最后一位绝地武士时，每个人都震惊不已。每个人的眼神都会从礼貌而感兴趣到满腹算计，用全新的眼光来看待芮。</p>
                        <p>       众人的目光，嘈杂声，还有整个地方给人的感觉都令她难以忍受——芮开始明白为什么罗丝开始喝酒了。似乎每隔一分钟，就会有一名报信员发出刺耳的报信声，宣布又有一位富有的贵族来到这里，为这个本已拥挤不堪的房间增添新的成员。一位宴会承办人第二次端着满满一盘酒走过的时候，她要了一杯酒，希望它会比她在贾库尝过几次的液罐冷藏私酿威士忌更好。</p>
                        <p>       天哪，这果然好喝得多。</p>
                        <p>       芮很快就喝完了这杯酒，接着又喝了一杯。现在，房间里似乎暖和多了，侍者的高喊不那么尖锐了，她的精神也更能忍受这些了。波中途阻止了她拿第三杯，鼓励芮先去弄点吃的再喝。芮根本不需要第二次被人提醒她吃东西——从进入庆典的那一刻起，她的眼睛就一直盯着一件特别的展品。</p>
                        <p>       诱惑着芮的是一座高耸的热带水果塔。出于多年忍饥挨饿的经历，她无视了那些试图与她接触的人，在餐桌旁转来转去，把看到的每一道食物都尝了一遍。她最喜欢的是一件鲜红色浆果做成的雕刻展品，然后她把浆果拿在手里，边吃边笨拙地拖着脚步回到朋友们身边。天杀的，这件荒谬的衣服，让她仿佛动弹不得。这一把可爱的浆果，只维持了她从餐桌回到她的同志们身边的旅程，并且这一次，他们中间还没有任何潜在的军火合作商需要搭讪。</p>
                        <p>       她已经吃过了。该喝点酒了。她从一个路过的侍者手里拿过最后一杯酒，看到罗丝时喝了半杯。</p>
                        <p>       “我要去拿点填饱肚子的东西，但我喜欢你的风格。”罗丝咧嘴一笑，离开时又夸张地压低声音说:“吧台在窗户那边！”</p>
                        <p>       芮正在听着波描述他们在这个宽阔的空间里需要追踪的下一个目标时，侍者又出现了，就像之前的十多次那样准备通报下一位抵达的贵宾。芮啜了一口杯子里的酒，打算完全不去理会他——</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       “新奥德朗的本·索罗王子殿下驾到！”</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       芮把刚喝下去的酒喷了出来，以一种不淑女的方式难以置信地大口喘着气。她转身走向楼梯时，仍在咳嗽，脸涨得通红。</p>
                        <p>       他就站在那里。绝对是他。他胆子真大。他在想什么？整件事是一个陷阱吗？第一秩序会包围这座建筑，枪杀掉义军一半的核心成员吗？他一定是趁她不注意的时候窥探过她，才知道她会在这儿的。这对莱娅来说可不是什么好事。</p>
                        <p>       芮擦了擦嘴角的酒，把杯子放在桌子上，目光戳在本的身上，一动不动。她几乎认不出不是一身黑的他，她也从来没有想到过他会装腔作势。除了他所宣称的王子之外，他看上去什么都像。</p>
                        <p>       他穿着一件海军蓝的束腰外衣，突出了他宽阔的肩膀，上面点缀着紫红色和金色的镶边。他的裤子束在了及膝的棕色皮靴里，这让他看上去很随性，就像一个刚参加完有数百万赞助的越野障碍赛的选手。天杀的，他还披了一件斗篷。他所穿的每一件衣服的边缘都有一系列复杂的螺纹和绑带，用料是一种高贵的、明显是手工织就的金色锦缎。他黑鸦羽一般的卷发垂落下来，脸色看上去一点也不像芮上次见到他时那样憔悴疲惫。他的脸上挂着一个芮完全不熟悉的笑容，热情地与聚集在他周围的热切的人群握手，动作自然而娴熟。</p>
                        <p>       这场景看起来很荒谬。他看起来也很荒谬。但天杀的，为什么芮见到他时，会有一股激动的电流穿过她的脊梁？</p>
                        <p>        “是——是——是他——开什么玩笑?！”芬恩小声地喊道。</p>
                        <p>       波瞠目结舌，直直地盯着凯洛——或者更确切地说，盯着本·索罗。芮不敢确定波是否知道本就是凯洛·伦，直到看到波的表情。他显然知道他们面前莱娅的儿子就是第一秩序的最高领袖。</p>
                        <p>       芮飞快地摇了摇头，不得不稳住自己的重心。</p>
                        <p>       芬恩是第一个清醒过来的人。“波？波！振作起来——我们接下来该怎么办？还有其他人知道吗？”</p>
                        <p>       波把剩下的饮料倒掉，眼睛仍然盯着本·索罗。“我——我不知道。我不知道。”他似乎在努力地快速思考。“将军没有——大多数人认为本·索罗是在学院里就去世了，又或者是休学什么的——”</p>
                        <p>       “巴拉什之誓。”芮低声说，紧盯着正在聚集的人群中移动着的本，仔细观察着他的一举一动。</p>
                        <p>       “是的——就是那个……”波摸向芬恩，偷偷拿走了他的酒，也把它倒了回去。“芬恩，你在第一军团的时候——有什么是你知道的？”</p>
                        <p>       “什么也不知道。我们不知道凯洛·伦是谁。没有人看见过他的脸。本·索罗才是那个在达斯·维达事件（指莱娅是维达女儿的身世曝光）之前一直在媒体上露面的人。我想大多数人都认为凯洛·伦是某种机器人——”</p>
                        <p>       “很好。那太好了……”波用手指梳着头发，似乎试图让他的大脑转得尽可能地快。“银河系的其他地方呢？他们肯定——”</p>
                        <p>       “你们看到了吗？是本·索罗！你能相信吗？将军的儿子回来了！这真是太棒了！”</p>
                        <p>       波、芬恩和芮都猛地转过头，脸色煞白，看着涨红了脸的罗丝，显然她刚喝了杯烈酒回来。</p>
                        <p>       “哇噢。看你们面如土色，是有谁死了吗？”罗丝一边小口喝着马提尼，一边问道。</p>
                        <p>       “没人死了！只是…有个计划。”芬恩很快插话了。</p>
                        <p>       “是的，这只是个计划——你知道，将军没有告诉我们关于……本的事。”波无力地回答，伸手去抢罗丝的酒杯，可是他够不着。</p>
                        <p>       “是啊，我们亲切的奥加纳将军，确实让我们大吃一惊。”芬恩夺过罗丝的酒，一口气喝干。“嘿，罗丝，这里是突击队员提问——你听说过本·索罗怎么了吗？”</p>
                        <p>       芬恩的举动让她不悦地撅起了嘴，但她回答时却咧嘴一笑。“嗯，这就是你们关心的问题，对吧？他被训练成绝地武士，但后来他消失了！人们说他们在银河各处都看到过他——他驾着飞船探索无主之地，从西斯神殿窃取财宝——得了吧，芮——你住在贾库，我知道你一定听说过海盗王子的故事。”</p>
                        <p>       芮觉得自己的眼珠子都快掉出来了。“海-海盗王子？你是说——“</p>
                        <p>       “当然了！现在他来了，一定是莱娅让他来支持我们的！”罗丝滔滔不绝地说。</p>
                        <p>       本·索罗正在人群中穿行——而且肯定是朝着他们的方向。波和芬恩交换了一个惊慌失措的眼神，而芮还在试着在这种情况下理清头绪。</p>
                        <p>       “嘿，罗丝？你介意给我拿杯饮料吗？我通常不会这样请求一位女士，但我的背突然很疼，简直要了我的命——”芬恩哀求道。</p>
                        <p>       “我会帮你拿的，芬恩——我又不像你，刚刚才抢走了我的酒！”罗丝气呼呼地回应他，朝吧台走去。他们三个注视着她的背影，确信她离他们有一段距离了，才重新靠到一起——</p>
                        <p>       “天哪，我们接下来该怎么办？”</p>
                        <p>       “嗯，我们不能就这么大喊‘本·索罗就是银河系的最高领袖’——那样会毁掉一切的。”</p>
                        <p>       “没错，七年前就有人指责莱娅利用体制，企图延续天行者王朝。”</p>
                        <p>       “好吧，我们需要一个计划，伙计们。也许他还没看见我们，我们可以——”</p>
                        <p>       “啊，妈妈的小男孩，他来了……大家保持警惕。”</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>       本·索罗王子来了。</p>
                        <p>       芮猛地转过头，看到本就在她面前——面对面地——自从她在至高无上号的甲板上弃他而去以来，这还是第一次。他在原力中的存在是绝对压倒性的。</p>
                        <p>       这时他背后跟了一大群人，他们在窃窃私语，窃笑着听他说话。但他的眼睛只盯着芮，他转动着酒杯，嘴角挂着一丝古怪的、紧抿的、近乎微笑的表情。</p>
                        <p>       他与芮的目光相遇，懒洋洋地向旁观的人群举起了手。“请给我们一点儿私人空间，我们恐怕……有点儿机密要谈。”他转向人群，脸上露出迷人的微笑，眼睛里却没有笑意。“这是义军的内部机密，只需要知道最基本的东西。不过我相信当你们准备好做出承诺的时候，他们会很激动地把你算作他们的支持者的。”他向人群举起酒杯，他们一边窃窃私语，一边欢欢喜喜地往后退。</p>
                        <p>       他注视着他们，直到他显然认为他们已经离得足够远。他把注意力转向他前面的三个人，不屑一顾地用鼻孔往下看，脸上的表情变成了一个完全不同的假笑。</p>
                        <p>       “唔，你这不是……过得很舒服吗？”他慢吞吞地说着，从杯子里喝了一大口。“我必须承认，你气色很好，叛徒——你的背怎么样？”</p>
                        <p>       如果说他还给了芬恩一个残忍的假笑，那么对波的只有冰冷的憎恨。“你比我上次见到你时好多了，飞行员。你把女性差来遣去地为你招募的感觉很好吧？或者下次我该亲自审问你？”本咬牙切齿地嘲弄着。波对这一离奇的指控既害怕又完全不知所措。</p>
                        <p>       然后，他转向第三个人，眼睛充满了真挚的温暖——“还有芮……”本把她的手握在他的手里，两个人的肌肤接触使她感到一阵电流通过全身。本毕恭毕敬地朝她的手微微鞠了一躬。“你还是一如既往地能给我惊喜，穿上这礼服就像阿米达拉女王一样惊艳。”</p>
                        <p>       他没有放开她的手，把她拉得更近了一些，扶着她的胳膊，仿佛他是她的护花使者。在他温暖的手里，芮的手指颤抖着，不知怎么地，他捏了捏她的手，使她感到安心。</p>
                        <p>       “你胆子可真大，”芬恩环顾四周，确保没人能听见他的话。“——伦。”</p>
                        <p>       本厌恶地撇了撇嘴。“没人这么叫我。”</p>
                        <p>       “管它呢，索罗——”</p>
                        <p>       “也没人这么叫我，甚至没有人会那样叫我父亲。”本翻了个白眼，又夸张地喝了一口酒，拇指指腹在芮的手上滑来滑去。</p>
                        <p>       “好吧，我们到底该怎么称呼你？你最好别再刻意绕开话题了。”芬恩提出了质疑。芮从他的眼睛里看出了决心——这很好，因为波显然还在震惊中说不出话来。她的情况也好不到哪里去，脑子里飞快地想着……</p>
                        <p>        “人们一般该叫我‘殿下’，但我想……我还是更愿意被我最亲爱的朋友们称为本。”</p>
                        <p>       ”好吧，那么，本。你到底在玩什么把戏？”芬恩比芮所希望的更好地跟上了这些社交变化的步伐，因为她和波一样仍然处于对眼前发生的一切的震惊当中。</p>
                        <p>       “玩？这就是这些组织正在做的，FN-2187。我希望你能意识到这对他们来说只是一个游戏，只是利用对持股人的承诺来赚钱，让每个人都饱食终日，像牲畜一样。”他最后啜了一口酒，漫不经心地把它递给一个侍者。侍者走后，他似乎摆脱了一些王子的形象。“你是一个真正的战士，就像我一样。我们不应该存在于这个圈子里，我们只是他们的资产，是纸上毫无意义的数字。看看你的周围，没有人关心你是死是活，这还只是他们的下限。”</p>
                        <p>       芬恩似乎被这句极其真诚的话吓了一跳，但他摇了摇头。“最高领袖，说到到草菅人命，你并没有表现得更好——你为什么在这里？”他急切地低声说。</p>
                        <p>       “最高领袖？噢，听到你这样称呼我，我的心真是暖烘烘的，FN-2187——但我现在仅仅是一个关心银河系的普通公民。据说……”本又拉了拉芮的手，把她拉到自己面前，面对着她的背。他握住她的左手，右手手指慢慢地从她裸露的手臂向她的脖子游走，一边游走一边划着圈儿。“据说最后一个绝地武士来了这里。我以前研究过他们……古老的生活方式，所以我觉得亲自来调查比较明智。”</p>
                        <p>       “把你的手从她身上拿开——”芬恩咆哮道。</p>
                        <p>       “哦，我很乐意，叛徒。”本把芮拉近他温暖的身体，他的吐息让她耳朵发烫。“在外面等我。”然后他把她推到阳台门口。</p>
                        <p>       芮跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，试图整理她的长裙。她犹豫了很久，直到本搭上了芬恩和波的肩膀，仿佛他们是多年的老朋友——</p>
                        <p>       “不要来打扰我们。如果你们谁还想活到和我战斗的那一天，你们就得让她远离这些可怕的社交场合。”本咬牙切齿，切实可见的黑暗给他的话带来了真正的威慑。“每一次你们把她暴露在公众面前，每一次多一双新的眼睛盯着她，你们就多制造了一千种新的威胁——你们至少应该感谢我把她的最大利益放在心上。”</p>
                        <p>       他拍了拍他们的背，几乎要把他们拍死，因为他的手指显然以一种令人痛苦的方式掐住了他们的脖颈。“请替我向将军致以我最热烈的问候，”本转过身来瞪着芮。“——我想我告诉过你在外面等我。”他咆哮着，推着芮往前走。他修长的手从一个路过的侍者手里拿了两杯酒，另一只手优雅地提起了芮的裙摆，动作行云流水。</p>
                        <p>       当然，他们走出去的时候，这样芮更容易迈步，不过她无法摆脱这样一种感觉：本提着她的裙摆，跟在她后面，就像被她用皮带牵着一样——</p>
                        <p>       “芮，尽管你今晚的形象很有吸引力，但我们还有别的事要谈。”现在他们俩单独在阳台上了，本挥了挥手，放下了裙摆，任它在她的四周飘动。他伸出手，准备带她坐在一张能仰望科洛桑天空的长凳上，但芮固执地站在那里，眼神直直地戳在他身上，愤怒在她心中滋长，越烧越旺。</p>
                        <p>       本耸耸肩。“随你便。”他把另一杯酒递给芮，她欣然接过。本深深地啜了一口，目光也没有离开她。</p>
                        <p>       “什么——本——你来这儿干什么？”</p>
                        <p>       本叹了口气，过了一会儿才回答。“我是来向你求婚的。”[注]</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：原文用的是proposal，其实小本的意思是“我是来给你一个提议的。”但这里是戏剧转折点XD 芮芮第一时间对此产生了误解，下一章才反应过来。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inebriated Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“你知道我不会同意……不管你心里打的是什么算盘。你显然是想在这里为你自己谋取什么利益。”</p><p>       本在手指上转动着她的鞋子，脸上掠过一丝微笑。“你可以这么想。但我是为了你，芮，我可是愿意把一切都给你。"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>你这最美丽的女子啊！你的良人比别人的良人有什么过人之处，让你这样嘱咐我们呢？</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌，5:9</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>       她就站在他的正前方。</p><p>       她就这么站着。就在他面前。</p><p>       “该死，深呼吸，”本提醒自己。</p><p>       她已经在他面前待了差不多一刻钟了，但这无关紧要。他几乎一直握着她的手，珍惜着几乎每一秒钟，此刻这也完全无关紧要。本至少用冷静的声明“我是来给你一个提议的”为自己赢得了一个戏剧化的时机，但气氛从这一刻正式从戏剧性的紧张状态转变成了令人无地自容的尴尬状态。</p><p>       如果不是因为他面前的那个女人（并且还愤怒得冒着火）使他在没有旁人的情况下无法全面思考，他现在本应该是高贵体面的本·索罗王子……本喝光了剩下的酒，把杯子放在了一个花盆上。他需要在完全失去意识之前，率先开始行动。</p><p>       “芮，我从来没有骗过你。甚至从我们在塔可达纳的第一次相遇开始，我对你说的每件事都是坦诚相告。”为什么没有更多的酒了？“所以，在我向你提供任何东西之前，我要请你以同样诚实的态度回答我——你为什么失信于我？”</p><p>       芮因为诬陷而涨得通红的脸变得更红了。“我-我才不必回答你这个问题，本。事实上——”芮仰头喝了一大口自己的酒——“在-在你现在耍了这一切把戏之后，我根本不欠你什么，更遑论要对你坦诚！”</p><p>       本感到他身上发生了变化，或许是因为有更多的酒进入了他的内循环——他现在能够转换自己想要的语气了（天啊，他真希望自己听起来能自信点）。“哦，芮，我得说你欠我的可太多了。”他向她转过身来，不断朝她的方向逼近，终于迫使她坐在他从一开始就指引她走向的那条长凳上。</p><p>       “我们上次见面以来你读过的每一篇文章，都应该有我的真知灼见；你认为没有我你也可以沉浸其中的本·索罗的个人想法，也是属于我的；还有……”本在长凳上的芮面前跪下，用手捏住她的脚。他的双手不假思索就从她的鞋子上滑了下来，拇指在寻找她的脚后跟，揉捏着她由于整个晚上都站着而一定感到不舒服的部位。“在我最后一次见到你的那一刻，无论你的思绪把你带到了哪里，我都该为此负责。因为不管你对自己说了什么，那都是我的话把你带到了那里。”他声音轻柔，继续揉捏着她的脚。</p><p>       本继续着他的布道，偶然抬头看了她一眼。她的眼神变得柔和了一些……但她的脸仍然通红——而且面色铁青。</p><p>       “我——我什么也不欠你的，你这个自大的混蛋！芮把她的脚从他手里抽了回来，呼吸粗重。“我以为我们有某种……某种心照不宣的约定，不去提我们最后一次见面的事，这对你也没什么帮助。在你对-对我朋友的所作所为所言之后，我不欠你任何东西，本·索罗！”</p><p>       显然，他棋差一着——可是看见那样慌张的她，倒很迷人。本没有那么容易被唬住，他保持跪着的姿势，尝试走另一种策略。他不想把她吓跑。</p><p>       “如果我告诉你你可以得到你想要的一切呢？如果你所看到的所有未来的景象，都能如你所愿？”</p><p>       芮冷笑了一声，显然不相信——但她也看到了一丝希望。“我知道你在撒谎。或者不，不是撒谎，但至少隐瞒了一些事实——你把我教得很好，Master。”</p><p>       天，他明知道她是在讽刺，但如果听她亲口这么说都对他不起作用……现在不是时候！“我没有在撒谎，我也从来没有撒过谎。我对你说的都是实话——在这一点上我们都应该知道，欺骗在我们之间毫无意义。”他意味深长地看了她一眼，惊讶地发现这终于让她露出了些许羞愧的表情。</p><p>       “我很清楚，在你答应过不读我的日记之后，你还一直有在看。这不能怪你——能直接把敌人头脑中的想法掌握在手，如果我是你，我也会这么做的，但是……”他看着她脸上的表情，假笑着说，“我不否认我已堕入黑暗。但你利用你敌人的记忆——我自己的记忆——来对付我？那不是你从那些绝地著作中该学到的东西，芮。”</p><p>       她目光犀利地盯着自己的脚，双肩微微前倾，整个人摇摇欲坠。他知道至少她现在开始感到内疚了。尽管他内心深处仍然对她在他不知情的情况下读到了的东西感到害怕。“如果你愿意听听我的提议，我愿意忽略这一点——尽管这是对我个人的侵犯。”</p><p>       她低头怒视着他，仍然显得有些窘迫。“你知道我不会同意……不管你心里打的是什么算盘。你显然是想在这里为你自己谋取什么利益。”</p><p>       本在手指上转动着她的鞋子，脸上掠过一丝微笑。“你可以这么想。但我是为了你，芮，我可是愿意把一切都给你。"</p><p>       他能听到芮的呼吸骤然加重，她直勾勾地盯着他，然后迅速把目光移开。“我很清楚你找到了一些，唔，绝地古籍。我也知道那些书尤其……令人沮丧，不是吗？”</p><p>       就在他说话的当儿，她的注意力已经被分散了，他又去偷她的另一只鞋，继续给她按摩脚。在内心深处，本很清楚是酒给了他这种虚张声势的勇气，但他并没有阻止自己接触她。</p><p> </p><p>       她也并没有阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>       芮看起来左右为难，不知道是该继续生他的气，还是该同情他。她痛饮了一大口葡萄酒，然后放声痛骂。“没错！它们就是太……太难懂了，而且干巴巴到了极点！操，一开始我还以为我是个白痴呢，我从来没有遇到过翻译方面的问题，但是这些书……他们铁定从来没有把这些理论授之以口，否则他们就会知道他们是有多么乏味和啰嗦！”</p><p>       本哼了一声。“大惊小怪。”</p><p>       芮继续咆哮着，显然她还没发泄完。“天哪，我真的觉得我在那儿要发疯了。我只能看着那些插图。我从文本中所能学到的知识，比我从插图中能得到的还少。直到——” </p><p>       “直到你找到我的笔记。”本安静地说完，最后一次用拇指按住她的脚后跟，然后把她左脚的鞋穿回去。</p><p>       芮眼睛闪亮，低头看着本，第一次与他对视了好几秒钟。“本，我-我很抱歉。我不该违背我的诺言——”</p><p>       本无所谓地摆了摆手。“我已经说过，我不怪你。如果我处在你的位置，我也会做同样的事情。但我可以给你更好的。”</p><p>       芮好奇地向前探了探身子。该死，该死，该死，保持冷静。本清了清嗓子，继续他的发言。“作为最高领袖——”芮有些局促不安，但没有往后退——“我现在可以接触到无数的信息，特别是关于绝地、西斯和原力本身的信息。绝地档案已经遗失很久了，但我尊敬的前师父保存着自己的全部记录。包括……”本故意戏剧性地顿了顿，“……全息记录仪。”</p><p>       但芮的脸上一片茫然。本被她的反应击垮了，双肩下垂。“你知道全息记录仪吗？直接来自本源的记录，最有效的绝地知识和课程的来源？”</p><p>       芮飞快地眨着眼睛，似乎明白了他的意思。“哦！唔，这些听起来确实很有用。”</p><p>       本沮丧地用手指梳着头发。当你的谈判对象完全不知道你所提供的筹码的价值时，你很难讨价还价。“是的，芮，它们信息量大得令人难以置信。对我没用，但对你，最后的绝地武士……可是比我那本日记里的东西要有用得多。”</p><p>       她的表情看上去既困惑又受伤。“可是——可是我就是喜欢你写的东西。”</p><p>       该死的。他的心啊。</p><p>       “芮，我能给你的远在这些之上。你无法理解这些全息体有多重要——只要你把我的日记还给我，它们都可能是你的。”</p><p>       她的怒火又重新点燃了。“你怎么会认为我会做这么愚蠢的事呢？那-那些全息体什么的东西，固然很有用，但很显然这些日记里的东西对你来说更重要。我可很清楚怎么讨价还价！我为什么要放弃你的日记呢？”</p><p>       他快输给她了。于是他只好继续给她足底按摩。“因为我知道，凝望深渊会让你的内心备受煎熬——你好奇心太重，也太高尚了。我刚才跟你说过，利用敌人的记忆来对付他们，是有多么黑暗？我知道这会让你觉得自己好像被拽到了黑暗中。”</p><p>       芮看起来很吃惊——他知道她多少感到内疚，但他没想到她会这么懊悔。也许她真的感觉到了黑暗的力量。</p><p>       他乘胜追击，一只手揉着她的脚，另一只手循着她的小腿往上——“老实说，我把它拿走，是在帮你。我给你的远不止这些——你并不需要用我的日记来了解绝地武士，你只是单纯地想要它。并且我知道你还想保护你的新发现，拾荒者。我敢打赌，你现在就带着它——”她太容易被看穿了，因为她的眼睛总是不自觉地瞟向她的右腿。他的手已经伸到她的小腿上，一边游走一边抚平她酸痛的肌肉——“因为你不相信它在别的地方会足够安全。我很欣赏这一点。”</p><p>       在这一刻，本意识到芮已经不攻自破——她的注意力不够集中，无法抵抗他的诱惑，不管是因为喝了酒，还是因为她当时已神智不清；他的状态却并没有太大的不同。不久之前，他的脑海里还存在着一个声音——“去吧。去拿走属于你的东西，她已经暴露了，信任你，就在她腿上几英寸的地方，你就可以拿到你想要的东西——”</p><p>       但是那个声音已经消失了。他现在有了比单纯的控制更崇高的目标。整个情况都证明他的方向是对的……再说，如果她自愿交出来，岂不是更有趣？</p><p>       本的手又回到她脚上纤弱的足弓处，按压了最后一下——“我突然意识到我把你从你的同志身边偷走了。我道歉。”他把她的鞋捡了起来，小心翼翼地把它套在她的脚上，边说话边系上系带——“进去吧，告诉你的朋友你很安全。告诉他们，我真的只想和你讨论绝地日记。然后你可以回到这里……”他把她的脚放回到地面上，仍然跪在她面前。</p><p>       “唔，还有，你可以再带点酒回来，作为开胃酒，然后我们再讨论你怎样才能带着你想要的一切结束这个夜晚。”</p><p>       芮的瞳孔一度放大；尽管她衣着华丽，但在这一刻，她看起来野性十足。在他身体某处，凯洛•伦叫嚣着要冲破桎梏，夺取他面前已显而易见的东西——但本•索罗却很有耐心。本·索罗也非常清楚，这是他自己编造出来的。芮没有眨眼，点了点头，示意要站起来。本仍然跪着，优雅地牵住她的手，引导她站起来。她回去的步伐摇摇晃晃，一边走一边不止一次地回头看他。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>很不幸，芮知道她喝醉了。</p><p>当然，从她很容易就接受了这个事实来看，她知道自己一定是喝得烂醉——但天哪，如果本·索罗没那么有魅力——而且还那么清楚如何让她心动的话就好了。“她要什么有什么，嗯？”那个男孩说不定会食言的。</p><p>显然，他已经盘算好了什么计划，并深信他们可以达成一致。和本提到的绝地全息体一样引人瞩目的是，芮清楚，如果他真的想让她放弃日记的话，她还会有更多的收获——只有傻瓜才会在谈判开始时拿出他最好的筹码，他一定还有所隐瞒。他确信她会把日记交给他（芮提醒自己，这是不可能的——她只是想知道他在打什么如意算盘）。在跟他进行讨价还价之前，她要么得保持绝对清醒，要么就喝得酩酊大醉。一盘酒从她身边递过，答案立刻一目了然。她伸手拿了两杯，准备回到阳台上。</p><p> </p><p>“芮！你-你没事，感谢造物主……”</p><p>浑身湿透的波和芬恩冲过来追上了她，他们身后远远地站着快活、和蔼可亲的罗丝，手里拿着一瓶特别滑稽的水果味十足的饮料。</p><p>“我当然没事。”芮皱起眉头，迷惑不解。</p><p>“你-你跟——”芬恩扫视了一下四周，在罗丝走到那里之前，他的声音已经变成了耳语，“——凯洛·伦！我们还以为他一定会对你做出什么可怕的事情！”</p><p>”芮，我-我知道他的能耐。我们都清楚。我们可以带你离开这里，你也不需要保护我们。”波郁郁地补充道。</p><p>罗丝终于追上了他们。“芮！我真不敢相信——你这个狡猾的女人，你把上议院的每一位女士都气疯了！你就这么若无其事地把本·索罗拐走，让他像只小狗一样跟着你……”罗丝咯咯地笑了起来，然后露出了稍微严肃一点的表情。“不过你最好小心点，芮——有些女人是很吓人的。”</p><p>波拍了拍罗丝的肩膀，似乎很高兴自己在意料之外的地方找到了支持。“她是对的。你应该小心点。你应该和我们呆在一起。”波绝望地恳求道。“既然你能安全待在这里，就不应该去找麻烦。”</p><p>“波说得很对。”芬恩转向她，飞快地瞥了罗丝一眼。他接下来的话显然经过了深思熟虑。“我知道这看起来像是一个机会……但你不需要把自己置于危险之中。你太重要了。”</p><p>”是的，是的——不值得冒这个险，芮。待在这里吧，和我们一起，在安全的地方。”波表示同意。</p><p>罗丝显然是已酩酊大醉，做出了芮所见过的最怀疑的表情。“哇，同志们，冷静下来。也许这位女士只是想更好地了解那位王子。我们不能责怪她。”</p><p>芮断然点了点头，用杯子指指罗丝。“瞧，她懂我。我很清楚我在做什么。我们在讨论……绝地武士之间的事，你们不会明白的。这与——”芮试图打手势表示整个活动，酒杯里的液体微微晃动——“毫无关系。等我回到顶层公寓我会再联系你们的。在这儿我们都得礼貌点，包括对本·索罗。我·将·会·非·常·安·全·的。”芮比她实际上更有信心地强调道。</p><p>罗丝用肩膀挡住了波和芬恩的去路，不让他们阻止芮，一边喝着她的大杯鸡尾酒。“没错，芮！去把那个男孩争取到我们这边！”</p><p>芮莫名其妙地感到眼泪夺眶而出。“该死，罗丝，我会的。谢谢你！”芮抽着鼻子，拿着两个酒杯，摇摇摆摆地走回阳台，每走一步，脚步就变得越来越不稳。</p><p>就在她快要走到门口的时候，她发现一整瓶葡萄酒被扔在了一张桌子上，桌子上摆满了看起来绝对很美味的三明治，显而易见，这些三明治原本是要被切成小份的。芮看着她满手的东西，她需要踢开的门，还有她穿的衣服——她突然想到了一个明确的解决方案。</p><hr/><p>芮一跌跌撞撞地回到里面，本就呼了一口气，坐到了长凳上。他知道他这是在冒险，把她送回她的朋友们身边——但是唯一能让她同意他的提议的方法就是让她相信自己在这种情况下掌控着局面。</p><p>在这一场博弈中，他尽其所能地不打小手段，而他即将作出的妥协也同样高尚。没有威胁，没有绑架；只有残酷、诚实的真相，以及提供数不清的绝地知识财富。他已经在脑子里修改了好几次协议，希望能找到一个她不可能拒绝的中间立场。他打算以正确的方式来做这件事——她会心甘情愿地来找他，最后，她会感谢他的。至少，他醉醺醺的脑子是这么告诉他的。</p><p>当本开始生动地想象芮会怎样感谢他时，听到了他的通讯设备在他的外套里响起。他恼怒地把它举到耳边。“什么事？”</p><p>“最高领袖，我们已经闲在这里三个小时了。整个阳台上都有一个防护罩，可以阻挡来自歼星舰的攻击。如果有人想杀你，他们是不会从这里下手的。我们可以在你走之前离开了吗？”</p><p>果然是伊诺克·伦，带着他那刺耳的哀嚎。“我没想到你如此渴望放弃保护你的最高领袖，伊诺克·伦。我本来对你有更高的期望的。”</p><p>“天杀的，凯洛，我和沙顿、奥班被困在这里。沙顿自从我们来了就没闭过嘴，而奥班，你知道的。她总是那么令人毛骨悚然。”</p><p>本叹了口气。他能理解，沙顿·伦非常健谈，他是他手下最年轻的武士，他跟随本走出学院时，还只是个小男孩。“令人毛骨悚然”这个词用在奥班·伦身上太轻描淡写了，她是他们当中最年长的，也是本最不想见到的人。看在伊诺克的份上，本被说服了。</p><p>“很好。你们可以走了，不过你们三个最好在我稍后派人去叫你们之前待命——明白了吗？”</p><p>“是的，最高领袖。”</p><p>本把通讯器放进了口袋，手指摩挲他的日记——凯洛·伦的日记。他又扫视了一眼阳台，以确定真的只有他一个人，然后把它抽了出来，翻开书页。</p><p>与本·索罗的日记不同，这本书的内容他是知道的；没有人曾试图抹去他对它的创造的记忆。但这并不能减少再次见到它的痛苦。现在，单是看到这些字迹——拼命想抓住什么东西不放的绝望的字迹，他就能回想起那时被斯诺克控制的生活有多么压抑。</p><p>本合上书，深深地吸了一口气。他的生命中有多少是已经为他安排好并决定好的？他知道，从他记事起，斯诺克就一直是他生活的一部分，而且显然也是他记不住的许多事情的一部分。斯诺克从对他的绝对控制中得到了什么？原力本身又以其难以理解的逻辑规划了什么支配了他的一生的东西？</p><p>嗯，很明显，斯诺克并没有他想象的那么有控制力，本带着冷酷的微笑提醒自己。因为从某一刻起，他的脑海里就有了另外一个人——一个斯诺克以外的人，一个能看到他并关心着他的人——</p><p>就像现在的她。</p><p>本迅速地把日记收好，走过去帮助芮。他那淘气的小拾荒者漫不经心地用原力打开了门，因为她的双手被满满的两杯酒所占据，胳膊下夹着一整瓶未开封的酒，嘴里还塞着一个大三明治。</p><p>她本应该看起来滑稽可笑的。但本撞上了她的目光，她眼中的笑意几乎清晰可见，使他的心跳骤然加速。</p><p> </p><p>“找到你要的东西了吗？”他拿走了除了三明治以外的所有东西，让她自己处理那东西。</p><p>芮空出双手，热情地点了点头，然后用手把三明治完全塞了进去。本不确定他这辈子是否见过谁吃得这么快——在他们还没坐到长凳上之前，她已经吃完了整个三明治。</p><p>“所以，”芮从本手里抢过一杯酒，喝了一大口。“你似乎已经拟定了某种协议，让我可以得到我想要的一切。不妨说出来听听吧。”</p><p>他没有料到她会这么直言不讳，但他很感激他能有这个机会。“我只要求你加入我——”</p><p>“绝对不行。”</p><p>“该死，芮，你得让我说完！”本一口气喝了半杯酒。</p><p>“如果你一开始就要提这个的话，那么免谈。”</p><p>本慢慢地数到三，深深地吸了一口气。“我请求你以一个中立的立场与我合流。无关义军，也无关第一秩序——只有你和我，就像我们现在这样。”</p><p>她看上去很怀疑。“我为什么要同意呢？”</p><p>“我会让你知道关于绝地武士的一切。我可以让你看我的日记。作为这个星系中最后一批按绝地武士的方式训练的人之一，如果你有任何关于绝地武士的问题，我都会帮助你解答。当我们各自得到了想要的一切，我们就分道扬镳。就这么简单。”</p><p>芮身体前倾，离本的脸更近了。他能感觉到一阵带着醉意的试探，是她在试图用原力探询他的思想，于是他放任她这么做了。起初，她似乎吃了一惊，但仍在他脑海中摸索着寻找答案。本非常努力地保持静止，让她离他越来越近。</p><p>“全息记录仪，一个翻译，一个老师。我似乎能从你的交易中得到很多。那所以……”她咽了口唾沫，两颊越来越红。“本，你希望从中得到什么？”</p><p> </p><p>【爆裂声】</p><p> </p><p>芮尖叫起来，痛苦地捂住自己的胳膊。“该死——怎么回事——？”她抬起手，露出了她上臂一道深深的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>【爆裂声】</p><p> </p><p>这一次，本有所防范了。一听到响声，他就把芮拽到身边，用原力把他们团团包围住。他听到有什么东西掉落在他们面前的地面上，发出一种金属的轻微撞击声。他仍然挡在芮的身前，把那东西拉向自己——那是一个残忍且锋利的金属倒钩。它很小，但如果它击中了它的目标，芮就死了。</p><p>本脸色铁青。他朝周围伸出手，寻找开枪的人在哪里——</p><p>取而代之的是一阵疾风骤雨般的枪声。本咆哮着，准备好了要反击。他把芮在身后，三枪定格在半空中，三枪都直指芮的胸膛。他把精神集中在弹道的出射方向上，试图用原力拉拽出袭击者。</p><p>空气中传来一声痛苦的尖叫。当他继续拉动，尖叫声就越来越响。很好。但当目标最终出现的时候——很明显，从他身上露出的木制碎屑判断，枪手一直躲在大楼的椽子之间——枪手本人却完全出乎了本的意料。</p><p>那是一个年纪很大的男人，他的衣着暴露出他是原力教会的一员，当本把他高擎在空中时，他的目光呆滞而茫然。本退到一边，让芮站在他旁边观察那个人。天空中已经开始下了小雨，每次雨水打到他浑身开裂的伤口时，他都要瑟缩上好一阵，而这些伤口显然是本将他从木头中拽过造成的。</p><p>“你认识这……这个人吗？”</p><p>芮睁大了眼睛，紧紧地抓着自己的胳膊，摇了摇头。本尽可能在用原力定住一个人和三发钩刺的同时，漫不经心地从口袋里掏出一块手帕递给她。</p><p>“好吧，芮。现在正是给你上一课的好时机。”本皱了皱眉，意识到现在可能不是他计划给她授课的最佳时机。芮似乎没有注意到他的疏忽，于是他继续说。“进入他的脑子。集中你的精神。利用你的痛苦和恐惧，让他开口说话。”</p><p>她犹豫着，仍然在恐惧中颤抖，也因为现在下的冰冷的雨而颤抖。“我——我不应该——”</p><p>“芮，这个人刚才想冷血地把你杀掉。即便如此你还是没有理由让他开口招供吗？”</p><p>芮的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，但她仍然显得摇摆不定。</p><p>本开始不耐烦了。“还是你宁愿让我来？我想你一定不会想知道我是怎么处理这些垃圾的。”本咬牙切齿地强调道。</p><p>“不！我来，我来。”她现在听起来更坚定了——也许她只是不想把这个男人交付给本......</p><p>芮屏住呼吸，定了定神。她闭上眼睛，把手伸向那人的脸，聚精会神地开始探寻。“你是谁？”本几乎被她声音中蕴含的力量吓了一跳，但他能感觉到她仍然忍不住想退缩。</p><p>“我-我谁也不是——”那个男人哽住了——也许是因为本扼住了他的喉咙，让他难以呼吸。</p><p>“你为什么要杀我？”芮的目光现在直接落在了她面前的男人身上。她从来没有像此刻这样美丽，沐浴在雨中，周围的力量就像一圈神圣的光环。她的声音似乎来自她内心深处，带着她的恐惧和伤痛——但在某种程度上完全不同于本以前所见过的。当他审问时，他会把恐惧转移到目标身上，直到他们招认为止，但芮的声音……似是在恳求着，但却铁定能撬开哪怕是最难撬开的嘴，告诉她任何事情。</p><p>“你会毁掉绝地武士所代表的一切！”你在原力中的存在令人憎恶！你甚至连那些神圣的文献都不配碰——”那人尖叫着，脸都变紫了。</p><p>“本！”</p><p>“对不起，”他从牙缝里蹦出一声低吼，减轻了压在那人气管上的力道。</p><p>本突然意识到，这不再是一场私人对峙——有几十名与会者现在正聚集在窗户旁，试图拼凑出定格在空中的爆能枪子弹和本·索罗王子将一名男子举在半空中的画面所正在发生的事情。不出所料，芮的两个同伴冲出门外，冲进了雨里。</p><p>“芮！“FN- 2187喊道。</p><p>“靠后站，我来搞定这个。”芮对他们喊道，并没有中断与那个仍被举在半空中的人的目光接触，血混合着雨水，正沿着他的身体往下淌。她靠得更近了，手指轻轻触摸着男人的前额，显然是在浏览这个人的思想。这时她眨了眨眼睛，朝什么东西摇了摇头。“这些……这些不是你真正的想法，是吗？是有人灌输给你的……”芮现在几乎是在抚摸他的脸，眼中流露出宽容与理解。“是谁？”</p><p>呆滞的光泽从那人的眼睛里消失了，他边哭泣边迅速地眨着眼睛。“求求你——”</p><p> </p><p>【爆裂声】</p><p> </p><p>那人垂下了头，本能感觉到他的生命在原力中迅速地流逝。</p><p>“不！”芮抓住那人的肩膀喊道。血从他的脑袋里渗出来，他的太阳穴被一根明显的倒钩贯穿。</p><p>本抬起头，气急败坏。从伤口的角度可以清楚地看出，是有人从晚会内部直接从敞开的门里开的枪，但要从围观的数百人里找到枪手是不可能的。这样一件古老的武器现在发出的光芒击中了本——这种声音会消散，让人很难分辨它来自哪里，而且即使是最先进的安全扫描设备也无法探测到这种没有电荷的武器。</p><p>本让那人的尸体落在地面，把精神集中在爆能枪发射的钩刺上——他们现在是在科洛桑，他不能就这样让它们飞过来。他屏气凝神，闭上眼睛，专注于使用一种他从未使用过的技巧……他把爆能枪的原始能量拉向自己，让能量穿过自己的身体，无害地消散。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，看见芮就站在他面前，浑身湿透，脸上带着惊奇的表情。“本，你——你刚才……”</p><p>”我知道。”</p><p>他们周围的一切都安静下来了。如果她只是那样看他就能让他使用一点光明的原力……本的喉结重重滚动了一下。那么他可以做得更好。他可以做得更多。“让我看看你的胳膊。”</p><p>她迷惑不解地把受伤的手臂转向他。他温柔地握住她的手，用另一只手慢慢地顺着她的胳膊往上抚摸。</p><p>“芮，把注意力集中在我身上。他平静地命令道。</p><p>她咬着嘴唇，直视着他的眼睛。“感受它，记住它。把注意力集中在你的目标上……”他把她拉得更近了，为她挡住他所能感觉到的几百双眼睛的注视。“芮，把重点放在感情上，而不仅仅是同情心。情感并非绝地希望让你相信的毒药。是情感让我们得以这样做。”他深深地吸了一口气，让那股力量从他身上流进她痛苦的源头，然后一股脑儿地把它带走了。</p><p>他拉开她胳膊上的布料，露出光滑无暇的皮肤，雨水很快就把血洗掉了。</p><p>可能是因为下雨了，但本发誓他看到了她眼中的泪水——“本……”</p><p> </p><p>”芮！你没事吧？”</p><p>本突然觉得他真的需要找到更多理由来说服自己不对她的朋友痛下杀手。</p><p>芮飞快地眨了眨眼，面对着FN-2187——但没有挣脱本的手。“我-我没事，芬恩。是本……本帮了我。”</p><p>前突击队员看起来很困惑。“发生什么事了？”</p><p>”这里存在安全漏洞。有人想暗杀芮。“本生气地强调道。“我告诉过你别让她参加这些活动，这就是原因。我会把她带到安全的地方。“本弯下腰把芮抱在怀里，把她抱回大厅。</p><p>FN-2187和波·达默龙跟在后面，人群向抱着绝地女孩的本·索罗王子让开一条道路。飞行员为他们开了一扇门，把他们带到了走廊上，避开了人群中窥探的目光，但他的脸上似乎难掩震惊。</p><p>“该死，本，把我放下来，我能走——”</p><p>”不行。”他径直向出口走去，当他走近时，门童显然已经在招呼出租了。</p><p>“你真以为我们会让你把她带走吗？”</p><p>本转头看了看那两个人，不屑一顾。“你们到底能做什么，来阻止我？”他把芮抱在怀里，感到一股愤怒涌上心头。看在她的份上，他可以对他们彬彬有礼。“我将把她护送到你们义军认为适合她的地方，并且确认那里是否安全。我向你保证。”</p><p>”你以为我们会信你的鬼话吗？我们为什么要相信你？”</p><p>”因为，FN-2187，你别无选择。本把芮放在地面上，帮她进入等候着的飞行艇里。他转过身来，面对着她的同伴们，表情冷峻。“今晚证明了你们……你们大部分人都不知道最后的绝地武士有多重要。她有你们意想不到的敌人——而我却是你们首先考虑的头号大敌。你们无法保证她的安全。你们也配不上她。“天哪，他肯定是喝醉了。他不知道这话是怎么从他嘴里溜出去的，这一切都不应该离开他的大脑。</p><p>这一次，飞行员开口了。“我们不可能预料到的——见鬼，你甚至也没有预料到今晚发生的事——”</p><p>”唔，我想我在这里是件好事，不是吗？今晚我们发现了一个共同的敌人。他们会再来找她的。”</p><p>”明天我们会保证她的安全，他们一定会严加防范的——”</p><p>本残忍地笑了一声。“明天我来保护她的安全；我已经证明了我是唯一有能力的人。你可以离开去做你的小交易，而我将帮忙确保原力的传承者绝对安全。今晚证明了原力的敌人已经在这群人当中。我们要把它连根拔起，粉碎掉它——”</p><p> </p><p>”本？我们可以走了吗？我很冷。”芮在飞行艇里喊道。</p><p>“当然，芮。“本朝着FN-2187和波·达默龙迈出了最后一步。“我希望你们明天能全力配合，保证芮的安全。我将护送她回去。明天我们将消除这一威胁。清楚了吗？”</p><p>他们目瞪口呆，点了点头。本迅速低下头，和芮一起钻进了飞艇。芮显然已经告诉了司机去哪儿，因为本一关上门，飞艇就开走了。本终于松了一口气，让自己放松了一点。</p><p>“本？我的头皮疼死了——你能帮我把头发解开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>……操。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fumblings of the Repressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: 本·索罗梦中的女孩现在正坐他的腿上。他向她吐露了更多他清醒时从未承认过的感受，而她没有因为恐惧而退缩，而是觉得有必要抓住他的衬衫，亲吻他的嘴唇。在他的一生中，还从来没有这么一帆风顺过。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我的爱人，你的嘴唇好似滴蜜的蜂房；你的舌下味似奶油和蜜糖。你衣服的香气好似利巴嫩的芬芳。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌(4:11)</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>芮的太阳穴突突地跳动着。</p><p> </p><p>她不确定她头痛是不是因为喝了太多酒，抑或是因为她今天晚上在不知不觉中过度使用了原力，又或者只是因为她那头湿透了的浓密秀发让人感觉它像是在向四面八方扯着她的头皮。在这个节骨眼上，酒是不能再喝的了；而罪魁祸首是不是她过度地使用原力，仍然是个谜——但有一个明确的解决方法，她现在就可以尝试。芮往脑后盲目地摸索着，马上意识到她根本弄不清这种特殊的发辫是从哪里开始，又是从哪里结束的，更不用说如何解开它了。</p><p>她叹了口气，从她好不容易带上来的酒瓶里又喝了一大口酒。“本？我的头皮疼死了——你能帮我把头发解开吗？”</p><p>空气陷入了尴尬的沉默。芮转过身来面对着本，本也回望着她，两颊通红，眼睛睁得大大的。今晚她看到了许多面的他——傲慢的王子、可怕的最高领袖凯洛·伦，甚至还有一丝他过去作为绝地武士的痕迹。</p><p>可现在在这儿的却是本·索罗——头发散乱，浑身湿透，满脸通红，用一种她在男人身上从未见过的紧张神情瞟着她，更不用说直视她了。她舒展了一下身子，不得不承认这样的他很勾人。</p><p>“唔。”他应了一声，声音中充满了超凡的魅力。</p><p>“说真的，你能帮帮我吗？”我不知道你的表亲对我的头发施了什么魔法，但我觉得如果我尝试自己来的话，我就要把我的头发扯下来了。”</p><p>“表亲？”本的声音有点沙哑，令人很难相信这是银河系的最高领袖，就在几分钟前，他还以如斯精准强大的力量驾驭着原力。“表姐妹？你-你是说……是迪维娅和梅加纳？”</p><p>“唔，是的？是她们编的辫子。”本的脸上似乎掠过一种无法解释的愤怒的神情，过了一会儿，他艰难地把到嘴边的话咽了下去。“她们——啊——关于你的头发……她们有没有解释什么？”</p><p>芮十分困惑。“没有。但我知道莱娅将军给了她们一份详细的单子……”她嘟囔着，她可以理解本在这个问题上仍然很敏感。</p><p>听了这话，他似乎瑟缩了一下，他的手指动了动，捏住鼻梁，眼睛眯起。“天哪，芮，我不应该……我是说，应该有人向你解释的——我那些该死的表姐妹们，她们肯定知道自己在做什么……”</p><p>芮完全困惑到了极点，于是她又无法自持地喝了一大口酒。“天杀的，只是头发而已，本。我只想让你把辫子解开。”</p><p>她可以发誓她听到了本在低声抱怨。</p><p>“好吧，我想我自己来——嗷！”芮本能地抓起手指上的第一缕头发，猛地扯了一下，疼痛在整个头皮上蔓延开来，她立刻后悔了。她的视线因突如其来的疼痛而模糊。</p><p>“不是这样的……”她旁边的座位上传来一声长叹。本轻轻地把她的手指从辫子中间缠结在一起的地方抽出来。“芮——你相信我吗？”</p><p>“嗯？是的。”芮眨了眨眼睛，泪水夺眶而出，她发现自己下意识地就做出了反应，甚至丝毫没有考虑过其他的答案。</p><p>她真的信任他吗？她的反应如此迅速，显然是出于本能。</p><p>在过去的几天里，她对本的依赖已经超过了她愿意承认的程度，而本也一直在她身边支持着她。甚至在很久以前，在一间黑暗潮湿的小屋里，在她情绪低落的时候，他就已经在她身边。他的日记已经透露了很多关于这个男孩的事情，帮助解释了他是怎样的一个人。当然，在抵抗军的问题上，芮也尽她所能信任他——即使无关他们之间的原力联结。</p><p>但和她呢？</p><p>好吧，就像这一整晚她喝下去了很多很多的酒一样，答案马上就要从她嘴里溢出来了，这太显而易见了。</p><p>他们沉默地对视着，本的脸涨得通红。“转-转过去，”他有点支支吾吾地说。</p><p>她暗自思忖着要去问问迪维娅和梅加纳，他们奥德朗人对头发的执念到底是怎么回事。她正要问本，这时她嘴里突然逸出了一声粗鄙的呻吟。</p><p>“感觉好多了。”芮呻吟着说。她能感觉到他抽出了一串锋利的发夹，而她甚至不知道她的头发里面有这么一串东西。</p><p>本保持着沉默，用他修长的手指沿着芮头发的各个部分用一种精妙的抓握把头发弄松。虽然她看不见他在做什么，但她能感觉到他快速移动的手在解开发辫，因为她头皮上的压力正在变得越来越小。他的手温暖而让人安心，让她有一种……安全感。这太疯狂了，太不合逻辑了——芮心底某个无法被暖融融的醉意融化掉注意力的地方，提醒着她这是一双杀手的手，它们不应该让她有这种感觉。但她内心更渴望被触碰的一部分却阴沉地反驳道——这是本·索罗的手，<strong>我不在乎</strong>。</p><p>有那么一小会儿，她感觉到自己湿漉漉的头发已经完全解开、散乱地披在了肩膀上——她正要转过身来对本表示感谢，但他那奇怪地颤抖着的双手紧紧地按住了她的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“别动，”他只平静地发出了一个音节。他的双手又忙碌起来，迅速地把芮所有的头发编成了一个松散的、奇异的辫子，在末端系好，搭在芮的肩上。</p><p>芮终于得到了面向他的许可。她用手摸了摸那看似复杂的辫子——“唔，谢谢你。你没必要这么做的，你可以让它就那样披着。”</p><p>本仍然红着脸，故意避开芮的视线，悄悄地拿过那瓶酒，尔后又把它放了回去。本痛饮了一大口，一边咕哝了几句难以理解的话，但芮显然听见了“……不太得体。”</p><p>芮得寸进尺，滑下座椅，直接向本俯下身去，一把抓起他手里的那瓶酒。“好吧，我根本不知道什么叫‘得体’，我毕竟只是个拾荒者——噢！”芮尖叫着，飞船突然拐过一个急转弯，把她撞翻在地，摔进宽大的裙摆和一个温暖的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>她甚至不知道这是怎么发生的——不知怎么的，在跌落中，芮从沉重地靠在本身上变成了被本抱在怀里，她的目光直直地看进他的眼睛。</p><p>“我——我好像在你身边就总是站不稳。”</p><p>本露出了芮从未见过的骄傲、真诚的笑容。“幸运的是我总能在你身边帮上忙。”他扶住她，让她坐直，但却仍然把她抱在怀里。她现在正坐在他的腿上，他们不得不直视着彼此的眼睛。</p><p>他的微笑使她的心感到一阵剧痛，她呼吸急促，思绪布满乌云。“我们还能这样多久，本？今晚已经……我是说，我们还能假装多久？”她说不出话来——当他们站在战争的对立面时，他还能假装关心她多久呢？</p><p>他看起来被这个问题难住了。“我会一直帮你的，芮。我们之间没有什么伪装可言。”</p><p>芮听了这话，浑身一阵震颤。“那我们之间又是-是什么关系？”</p><p>他咬着嘴唇内侧，显然在仔细思考接下来要说的话。“你看了我的日记，你也知道了我一直都能在梦里看到你……我可能忘记了很多，但我一直知道我们之间有一些联系，即使它只是出现在了我的梦里。我——我只是从没想过它会……会让我们真的找到彼此。”</p><p>他不停地咬着自己的嘴唇，把芮抱得更紧了一些。芮下意识地努力不让自己出于某些她不太愿意深究的原因而颤抖。“我不想让你觉得……我不想成为你的负担，但事实是，无论我们站在战争的哪一边，我都会一直和你在一起，原力可以确保这一点。”</p><p>在家内心深处，她几乎可以肯定本的这种倾诉是因为他喝了太多酒——但她绝对不会在这个时候阻止他。“我知道……现在的情况并不理想。这就是为什么我要给你那些提议。但我想我现在只能接受你所给出的答案了。如果你希望我们在彼此生活中仅仅止于一瞥，那我也得全盘接受。”他看向她的眼底，目光灼灼。“但是……芮——我不想止步于此。”</p><p>她的耳朵感觉像着了火，她的脉搏搏动得飞快，她的脑子里现在只有一个疯狂的念头，叫嚣着要狠狠地咬一口眼前的那双嘴唇。</p><p>所以她确实这么做了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p class="has-small-font-size">本·索罗对今晚曾作出了很多很多个假设。在他最悲观的想象之中，这个夜晚大多数都以各种各样他被发现并被炸成碎片的方式结束。他甚至还让自己沉浸在另一些场景的想象中：他设法做了正确的事，拿回了他的日记，但这个夜晚总是以芮对他大发雷霆告终。不知怎么地，他完全切断了他们的关系，徒留他一人支离破碎。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">但他从来没有幻想过任何事情会进行得如此顺利。也许他应该也这样去设想一番的——那样的话，他现在就可以有更好的准备。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本·索罗梦中的女孩现在正坐他的腿上。他方才向她吐露了更多他清醒时从未承认过的感受，而她没有因为恐惧而退缩，而是觉得有必要抓住他的衬衫，啃咬他的嘴唇。在他的一生中，还从来没有过这么多事情是一帆风顺的。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">芮终于松开了他被咬得死死的嘴唇，眼睛里闪过一丝锐利的目光，脸上露出了愉快的笑容。她仍然没有松开他的衬衫，手指绞着他的领口。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本仍然很震惊，他结结巴巴地说:“这——到底算什么？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她耸了耸肩，眼里闪烁着光芒。“你说你想要更多。我觉得这是个开始。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“所以那……那应该算是一个吻？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她的笑容狡黠而富有侵略性。“我告诉过你，我只是个拾荒者。我根本不知道什么叫得体。我想……”芮咬着自己的嘴唇，抬眼对上了本的眼神，脸上泛起了红晕。“我想你得教我。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">在那一瞬间，无数的想法在本的脑中翻涌。他应该是高尚而克制的——尽管他承认，他知道芮年轻而天真，但屈服于这种诱惑，根本算不上是一个高贵的王子的作风（或者说也不是最高领袖该有的作风）。与此同时，本的脑子里另一个声音反驳道，他本来在这方面也……不太世俗。他会把事情搞糟的。不管如何，事情都将错得彻头彻尾。当他意识到 “Master”是什么的时候，他开始感到恐慌了——他也不知道他<strong>到底</strong>在干什么！</p><p class="has-small-font-size">正当这样的想法在他头脑中肆虐的时候，凯洛·伦又回到了他的头脑中，扫除了他所有不自信的念头——天杀的，你是银河系的最高领袖，为了这一刻，你已经等29年，好好想清楚吧！</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本拿出了比实际上多得多的勇气，手指缓缓地描画着芮的下颌，让她的脸朝向自己。“很好，学徒。把这当作你的第一课。”他犹豫了一下，轻轻地吻了吻她的脸颊，然后往后退了几步，想看看她的反应。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她几乎都把嘴撅起来了。天哪，天哪，天哪，我真的把一切都毁了。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">芮的手指深深地插进他的头发里，猛地把他的头拉向她，炽烈地直视着他的眼睛。她挪了挪膝盖，拨开了厚重的裙子，跨坐在他的腿上，低下头，以免撞到飞行器的顶。本不能确定他还能保持坐怀不乱多久。他的双手正坚定地摆在她的臀部上，以试图避开她后背袒露的广阔空间的诱惑。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“更多。”芮几乎是在咆哮着，重复着他早先的声明。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他自己也不知道那个词让他发出的哀声是怎么从他口中逃脱的。在酒精和欲望的迷雾中，他仍在拼命地保持镇静，他摆过身来，犹疑地吻着芮的嘴唇。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">有那么几个幸福的时刻，她以犹豫却坚定的吻回应了他的温柔爱抚，随着他们逐渐想通了当下的事情，吻的力度也逐渐变软了——然后她又咬了一口他那该死的嘴唇。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“求求你。”她嘟哝道。她继续用手指拨弄着他的头发，眼睛里突然闪过一丝邪恶的光芒。“求求你，Master——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">嗯，很明显，这就是那句台词。他再也把持不住了。本打断了她说到一半的词句，以吻封缄她的双唇。现在他嘴唇上的咬痕也变得可爱了起来：她舔舐着他的唇瓣，撬开他的双唇往内侧继续探索。他的手指似乎有自己的想法，它们沿着芮的臀部向上游走，大手轻易地拢住了她的腰，拇指顺着她的肋骨向她的肚脐方向划滑去——</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她的臀部向前一挺，呻吟着靠在他身上——</p><p> </p><p class="has-small-font-size">“一共是15银河信用点。”一个生硬的声音通过驾驶室里的通信频道打断了他们。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">显然，飞艇已经停了下来。然而，他们并没有打算停止在那里开始的一切。他没有中断与芮的接触，就把一张价值远远超过所欠车费的信用片扔进已经打开的单独的托盘里，胡乱地去抓门把手。他终于打开了门，芮站了起来。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“别。”本坚定地开口。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">芮有些喘不过气来，瞳孔大张，显得很困惑。“别？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本将芮抱在怀里，走下出租，用她厚重的裙子作为紧急掩护，掩盖他裤子里越来越不得体的情况。她继续亲吻啃咬他的脖子，而他则飞快地奔向大楼的入口。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他们成功地进入了空无一人的电梯，芮终于站了起来，继续练习如何把舌头放进对方的口腔。电梯上升了几层楼，然后本大脑深处的意识思索了一下，他们到底在哪里——这里……这里是通往他住处的电梯。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他突然静住了，一边把搂在怀里的芮轻轻地拉开，一边脑子里飞快地思考着这意味着什么。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“芮，尽管如此，我想说，你——啊——”她踮起脚尖咬了咬他的耳朵，而不是继续接吻，显然是在惩罚他开口说话。“我想说，我不想让你感到有压力——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她跌跌撞撞地后退了一步，表情茫然。“压力？因为什么？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">天杀的，这一刻的她看上去就是一个完美的放荡又天真的形象，她的脸颊上有吻痕，双眸大睁，充满疑问。本很清楚他们现在需要停下来，以免他们其中一个做了什么第二天早上会后悔的事。他已经29岁了，该死的——如果他能等到一个更合适的时机拿到他的日记，他就该好好地等着，做正确的事。本不得不做几次深呼吸来集中心神。“芮，我不想让你觉得你有任何必须在这里做的事。我说过我会送你回到安全的地方，这也是我正在做的。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她双唇颤抖，双腿微微打颤。“——我——我做错了什么吗？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“没有。“他绝望地企图阻止这一夜结束于她的眼泪。“这——这只是——我想确定我们没有——我是说，天哪，芮，你先请求我解开你的辫子，然后你再把我带回我的房间——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“你的房间？”</p><p> </p><p class="has-small-font-size">电梯到达奥加纳公寓的楼层时发出的叮当声打破了当时的尴尬气氛。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本很庆幸芮看起来和他想象的一样面红耳赤。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“你——你要留在这里？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“我——我决没有想象要跟你——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“等等，你以为——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“这可不是我想的那样——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“操，本，我以为你只是送我回来！”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“我也是！”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他们沿着走廊往前走，在通向莱娅·奥加纳住所的门和本·索罗房间的单独入口之间，陷入了尴尬的沉默。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">【吸气声】</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本鼓起勇气面对眼前的情景，肩膀耷拉了下来——芮显然很伤心，泪如雨下。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“我——我一直都知道我会把这一切搞砸，所以我从来没有——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“芮，你什么都没做错。”本深吸了一口气，抓住她的胳膊。“我当然想……天哪，芮，我比任何事都更想继续我们刚刚所做的事。但我们都喝醉了。刚才还有人想杀你。综合我们现在的处境……我想我们可能需要稍微……慢一点。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“——慢一点。”芮用力地抽了抽鼻子。“这就是-是你想要的吗？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他能感到一阵难过的抱怨声从他身边消失了。“我想要的现在并不重要。我需要的是你的安全。我需要确保我们在做的事情是正确的。我需要你觉得我们之间的一切都不是——我也不是……一个负担。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“嗯。”她轻声回应。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本看着身边的门。他们之间的距离似乎在慢慢地缩短，又急速扩大——他终于意识到自己真的喝了太多的酒，无法做出任何理性的决定。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">他摇了摇头，试图装出一副清醒的样子。“芮，不管你住在哪个房间，你都得去。我会联系你的朋友，告诉他们你很安全，一切都很好。明天见——行吗？”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她低头盯着地面，肩膀垂头丧气地耷拉着，无可奈何地挪动着身体。“我——我想这挺好的。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本忍不住把芮拉到他的怀里，把她纤细的身躯完全包裹起来，下巴搁在她的头上。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“芮，我想……我最希望的是我们之间能把这一切都弄清楚。我想找回我忘记的一切，我想引导你学习原力，我想让我们互相理解——但这都不是容易做到的事情，而且……嗯，坦白地说，我们喝了这么多酒，我们现在也不可能做到。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">本把芮的头转向他，想和她对视。“但我想让你知道，尽管有战争，尽管发生了这一切，我们也会找到解决办法的。”他抚摸着她的脸颊，叹了口气。“芮，我——”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她踮起脚尖，慢慢地、甜甜地吻了他。“——你不必这样。这就是我现在需要知道的一切，本。就像你说的，等到我们都清醒的时候。你再……你再告诉我。因为我想记住它。”</p><p class="has-small-font-size">她笨拙地拖着双腿走回去，把自己关在他母亲公寓的大门里。本还以为自己已经把一切都毁了，直到他看到芮咬着嘴唇故意笑了笑。</p><p class="has-small-font-size">“Good night – Master.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Repercussions and Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>尽管芮在本昨晚的声明中发现了他诚实的一面，他说他只是想“弄清楚”他们之间的关系，并声称他只是来这里讨论他的日记所有权的问题，但她知道，要让波和芬恩相信他的意图是不可能的，这太荒唐了。</p><p>而现在他们都打算同时出现在这里。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>我的佳偶在芸芸少女中，就像荆棘里的一朵百合花。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌，2:2</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>幽幽醒转的芮觉得自己像是死而复生。</p><p> </p><p>她首先意识到的是她的嘴有多干。其次，房间的灯光多么刺眼，然后是一阵剧烈的头痛。</p><p> </p><p>芮在灯光下眯起眼睛，盲目地在她周围摸索。躺在一张又大又软的床上已经够让人迷糊的了，倒不是因为宿醉起的什么作用。她的手终于摸到了私人通讯器，她把它拿近自己的脸，眯起一只眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>哦。哦，天哪。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>1:51 F - 你现在安全吗？</p>
  <p>1:51 F - 我发誓，如果他敢动你一根手指头……</p>
  <p>1:52 F - <strong>你在哪？？</strong></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>1:55 P - 告诉我们你是否安全，或者我们是否需要派出救援队</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>1:58 F - 你觉得这是个好主意吗？？？</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>2:01 R – <strong>我很好</strong></p>
  <p>2:01 R – 在奥加纳公寓，<strong>超级安全。</strong></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>2:02 F – 很高兴知道。你当时到底在想什么？</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>2:02 P - 通讯频道不太安全，不能讨论，但我们一定要谈谈</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>2:03 R – 我很好。我有一个计划</p>
  <p>2:03 R - 一个伟大的计划。</p>
  <p>2:04 R - 我要先睡觉了</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>2:05 F - 请告诉我他没有跟你待在一起</p>
  <p>2:11 F - …</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>本来可以更糟的。当昨晚的片段开始回到她的脑海时，她脸红了；本确实没有待在她的房间里，但他肯定不止碰了她一下。</p><p> </p><p>我倒不介意，芮回忆道，不禁打了个寒颤。</p><p> </p><p>她按掉了群组信息，发现还有另一条来自未知发件人的信息。出于好奇，她把它滑开。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>6:42 [未知] - 在你房间外面的桌子上放着水和止痛药，不过我想，一条猎犬即使损伤了一点毛发也不会喊疼的。待在原地，5点回来接你。- 本</p>
  <p>6:43 [未知] -你昨晚看起来很美，我希望你不要认为我太鲁莽了。我一点也不后悔。记得把那件衣服放好。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>看了这些话，她感到胸中有一股少女的悸动——尽管这些话很直白，但她从未有过……这样的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>她还不知道该如何回应这个特别的信息，但她承认，她最近一次醉酒后与朋友的交流可并没有那么理想。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>11:17 R - 我真的没事，伙计们。我只是有点头痛。B不在我的房间里。如果我记得昨天的安排，D + M应该会在1点来帮我准备？我想这应该不会持续到今晚的。</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>11:20 P - 很高兴听到你没事。在这些大型活动开始之前，他们通常会先吃顿饭、喝上几杯。我们会早点到那里把事情安排好。</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>11:22 F - 是的，你现在的位置离今晚的地点更近，所以我们预计大家5点左右在那里碰面。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>社交部署对芮来说是一件新鲜事。人、时间、会议——当她的慢慢地意识到这将<strong>又</strong>会是一系列潜在的灾难性事件时，她有一种独特的感觉，好像有冰从她体内滑落。</p><p> </p><p>只有波和芬恩知道本·索罗实际上就是凯洛·伦。就芮昨晚所知，其他人，包括在场的所有抵抗军成员，都幸运地对将军的浪子也恰巧是最高领袖这个秘闻一无所知。尽管众所周知他是力敏者，但不一定能把他和凯洛·伦明确联系起来。像罗丝这样的人只把他当成一个都市传说。尽管芮在本昨晚的声明中发现了他诚实的一面，他说他只是想“弄清楚”他们之间的关系，并声称他只是来这里讨论他的日记所有权的问题，但她知道，要让波和芬恩相信他的意图是不可能的，这太荒唐了。</p><p> </p><p>而现在他们都计划同时出现在这里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>芮用胳膊捂住眼睛，试图把她从一开始就知道的事实拼凑在一起，这些事实冰冷、坚硬，没有留下任何解释的余地。她全无办法向波和芬解释这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她发现了属于本·索罗的一本绝地古籍，里面写满了他个人的思想、观察和著作。</p><p> </p><p>最高领袖凯洛·伦显然认为这本书的内容非常重要，因此他把全部时间和能力都用来……追踪她。单是这已经快要令人难以置信了。</p><p> </p><p>在这个节骨眼上，他有许多容易的机会可以利用她，得到他所想要的。他本可以在昨晚把她逼上绝路的时候把日记拿走，但是他没有。</p><p> </p><p>他本可以有效地消灭一半的抵抗军核心成员和最后的绝地武士，但他没有。</p><p> </p><p>昨晚甚至有很多事他都可以不必如此——对她的朋友彬彬有礼；营救她，使用光明原力；护送她到安全的地方……</p><p> </p><p>客观地说，芮知道在她的朋友们看来，这一切都很可疑。但有却一件事能解释这一切，那是她真的完全不想揭示的——她和本之间的联系之紧密、时间之长、羁绊之深。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>头部的阵痛使芮意识到她现在还没有条件去思考这个问题。她一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来——但她立刻后悔了，她的双腿根本无法平稳地站立。芮简单评估了一下自己的穿着，发现她至少在睡觉时脱下了裙子和枪。很明显，她只穿着内衣睡着了，本的日记还绑在她的大腿上——经过昨晚之后，它的主人现在看起来和她亲密得令人难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>她踉踉跄跄地走向通向走廊的门，希望本的信息是准确的，止痛药在门的另一边等着她。</p><p> </p><p>他准备的东西比她想象中更多。</p><p> </p><p>在将近下午的阳光从大厅里倾泻下来的时候，一壶晶莹剔透的水像灯塔一样在阳光下闪耀着。芮完全不理会水罐旁边的空杯子，而选择贪婪地直接喝下了里面的水。她把止痛药扔进嘴里，注意到了一堆覆有漂亮的水果的糕点，险些被噎住。她立刻狼吞虎咽起来。</p><p> </p><p>吃到一半的时候，芮注意到一张很小的手写纸条。熟悉的笔迹使她的心一阵剧痛——她最后一次看到他的笔迹，是那个后来成为凯洛·伦的人那颤抖着、越来越糟的潦草笔迹。但是这张便条，尽管写得很随意，却充满了本·索罗的自信和华丽。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>给我爱管闲事的拾荒者</p>
  <p>我昨晚说的每句话都是为<strong>我们</strong>着想。在我们达成一致之前，请尽量不要再读这本日记——我更希望能够解释我的作品应该还要更有想象力一些。如果你觉得我[1]的文章太吸引人了，以至于你无法抗拒，那么我留下了一些更近期的作品，或许能让你更深入地思考，倘若这仍然是你正想要的东西的话。</p>
  <p>你的，</p>
  <p>B</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>她一边被他的甜言蜜语所奉承，他满溢的自信却又使她想翻白眼，她被夹在这两种感觉中间。不管怎样，她对他对她的自制力缺乏信心感到有点生气——尽管这也许不是没有先例的。她可能在她的“研究”中有点…过于野心勃勃了。</p><p> </p><p>不过，他写这些有趣的东西都是他自己的错。</p><p> </p><p>芮打开纸条下面的那张纸。那是一张厚厚的纸，上面写着精心写就的文字——她为用沾满面包屑的拇指触摸它而感到内疚。她一边舔着手指，一边开始阅读，眼睛睁得大大的，渐渐意识到这正是凯洛·伦的大作[2]。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>唯有万物的流转无法停滞</p>
  <p>英勇崭新的篇章又将开启</p>
  <p>他出征前行，不带一丝疑虑</p>
  <p>此路漫长，美梦不复</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>噩梦再次降临</p>
  <p>伤痕难以弥补</p>
  <p>他的心和战场一般</p>
  <p>沉默而空虚</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那位已被遗忘的勇士</p>
  <p>承受著如山一般的重任</p>
  <p>无人知晓</p>
  <p>他牺牲时所担当的使命，是何等庄严</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>回忆呵，如过往的悔恨一样残酷无情</p>
  <p>抉择呵，承受、或是深陷其中</p>
  <p>往日和未来毫无意义</p>
  <p>当前眼下才需把握</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>你平生最惧发现何物: </p>
  <p>是为何而活还是为谁赴死？</p>
  <p>为何你把疼痛隐忍，却又渴望伤痕？</p>
  <p>举手放弃或挥剑战死，哪一个更需勇气？</p>
  <p>最终你要如何陨落</p>
  <p>是作为英雄，还是不战之士</p>
  <p>你将如何面对终焉的黎明？</p>
  <p>是作为英雄，还是不战之士</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>哇哦。这真是…令人叹为观止。</p><p> </p><p>芮小心翼翼地把那张纸和纸条叠好，慢慢地拖着步子走回卧室。经历了所有这一切之后，她需要好好地泡个澡——一个她昨天才知道的放松自己的好办法。在去洗手间的路上，她开始脱衣服，最后除了本的日记还绑在她的大腿上，她什么都没穿。她解开吊袜带，用手掂了掂那本日记。小小的一本，却引发了那么多事情。</p><p> </p><p>随着所发生的一切，芮很容易就能从她对未来的憧憬中看到本·索罗——她非常想带回的本·索罗。但事实上，她不能忽视的是，他在银河系的其他人眼里已经当了很多年凯洛·伦了。</p><p> </p><p>但现在她对本·索罗有了更多的了解……即使在这张纸条里，她仍然可以看到他，在这显然是凯洛·伦生命中一个极为矛盾的时刻写的诗篇里看到本·索罗的踪迹。芮不确定这封信到底是什么时候写的——她有一种感觉……是最近写的。</p><p> </p><p>并且，她没有预料到凯洛伦此刻——</p><p> </p><p>——正盯着她看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>芮僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛夸张地睁大了，看上去甚至有些好笑。不过，他并没有把目光移开——他的目光公然扫过了她的全身，然后又猛地对回她的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“对、对不起！”</p><p>“我刚才——”</p><p>“我不是故意的——”</p><p>“你是要——”</p><p> </p><p>显然，本选择在这一刻用自己的手挡住视线，然后转身离开了她。芮不确定她是该松一口气还是该觉得有被冒犯到。</p><p> </p><p>“我——我很——”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我知道我们对这种突然的碰面没有任何决定权。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，天哪，我无法阻止自己想见你，但是你又正要——”</p><p> </p><p>“没-没关系。就——等我一下。”芮一边抱怨一边开始往浴缸里放水。本仍然用他自己的胳膊坚决地挡住他的视线，但是他的脸上的红晕一直蔓延到他的耳尖。</p><p> </p><p>他不再穿着本·索罗王子的服装——这是最高领袖凯洛·伦的衣服，从头到脚都是黑色的。无论他做了什么，显然都需要他看上去像那个角色。芮的担忧加剧了。他们可能在前一天晚上有过触及心灵的深切交流，但在下午三点左右的阳光下，她仍然是抵抗军的绝地武士，而他仍然坚定地是第一秩序的最高领袖。</p><p> </p><p>“一切都还好吗……天哪，本，我们到底在干什么?”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，坦白地说，芮，现在我要集中精力不让自己出糗。”本的声音从他的手臂后面传来，有点瓮瓮的。</p><p> </p><p>“我收到你的便条了。”芮咕哝着，笨拙地挪动着双脚，想让浴缸里的水快点加满。</p><p> </p><p>“哦……好。”本毫无热情地回答。“我写那封信的时候可能还是喝醉了的……对不起？”</p><p> </p><p>“不！不，挺好的，很好。谢谢你的帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>本嘲笑起来。“我听不出你有多少想要谢我的意思。你知道吗，为了掩盖我们的秘密，我不得不放弃了很多情报。"</p><p> </p><p>“什-什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“…你知道这看起来很可疑，对吧？第一秩序的领袖不能就这样消失而没有什么情报可以带回。”</p><p> </p><p>芮的心往下一沉——她怎么那么愚蠢，那么天真，以为会有别的结果。但她还是希望……</p><p> </p><p>本显然能理解她的想法。他转过身，完全把脸从她身上移开，手指穿过头发，沮丧地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“该死，芮，你还指望什么？抵抗军如此明目张胆地集结军队，第一秩序难道会袖手旁观吗？如果我没有发现你会在这里，消息传开也只是时间问题——至少我的出现让你暂时得以幸免。你和你的每一个朋友没有像野兽一样被猎杀的唯一原因是因为我能向我的军官们提供那些两面三刀的武器制造商的名单。你应该感激我告诉他们的就只有这些。</p><p>”</p><p>芮全然忘记了她原本准备要躲进浴缸里。她大步走向仍然背对着她的本，双手交叉抱在胸前。“感激？难道我们还应该为没有被处决而感到庆幸？”</p><p> </p><p>本回头看了一眼，正好与芮的目光相遇。“你应该感激我足够愚蠢，蠢到优先考虑你，而不是速战速决。”</p><p> </p><p>芮又感到一阵激动。事实就是如此，但太过招摇了——芮永远也无法向抵抗军解释清楚。他刚刚承认，他们的特殊情况也不是那么容易向第一秩序解释的。难道他在头脑里有更好的解决办法吗？</p><p> </p><p>芮犹疑着把手伸向他的肩膀，迫使他转过身来直面她，而他的目光也从未离开过她的眼睛。“——为什么呢，本？你不告诉你的人吗？为什么最高领袖要冒这么大的风险来保护最后的绝地武士？”</p><p> </p><p>本的脸上掠过一丝悲伤的微笑。“好吧，事实并非总是如此。就这么说吧……”本朝芮走去，把一缕乱发塞到她的耳朵后面。“我必须保证原力的传承。”</p><p> </p><p>芮感到一阵热潮正从脸颊蔓延到她的全身。他的手指抚摸着她的耳垂，沿着她的下巴描摹，轻轻地抬起她的下巴。“芮，我——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后他立刻消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>芮踉踉跄跄着向前走去。唔，那真是…太令人沮丧了——在很多方面上。她甚至没能告诉他即将到来的灾难性事件——他和抵抗军的人显然都计划着同时出现。</p><p> </p><p>疲倦的芮瞥了一眼几乎满了的浴缸，至少她很庆幸自己还能指望一下这个。她把本的日记放在柜台边，慢慢地沉入了温暖而幸福的水底深处。</p><p> </p><p>头痛似乎在消退。让眼睛休息一下吧——就一会儿——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“芮？芮!”</p><p> </p><p>芮坐了起来，睁大眼睛，战栗地喘着气。天哪，她冻僵了，她这是在哪儿？</p><p> </p><p>哦。显然她在浴缸里睡着了。如果根据水温来判断，她已经在浴缸里躺了很长时间了。</p><p> </p><p>“我——我在这里!”她颤抖着回答，牙齿打架。</p><p> </p><p>看起来忧心忡忡的梅加纳闯进了浴室。她的表情像是很快就松了一口气，接着露出一个大大的笑容。“找到她了，迪维娅。她好像在浴缸里睡着了。”她边喊边摇着头朝芮走去。“你让我们担心了好一会儿！”</p><p> </p><p>“对-对-对不起。”芮哆嗦起来。</p><p> </p><p>梅加纳翻了个白眼，又把浴缸打开了。“放水，现在我们得从头开始。你看起来很憔悴。”她赶紧把芮的头发浸在暖暖的水流里，芮觉得凉意开始散去。</p><p> </p><p>梅加纳的办事效率极高，她一边帮芮洗头、把她从浴缸里拽出来，一边用毛巾把她裹好。根据芮收集到的信息，梅加纳和迪维娅只大致听说了昨晚发生的事情，她们根本不知道本·索罗出现了。芮的结论是，这可能是最好的结果，越少的人陷入这种逐渐奔入绝境的困境越好。</p><p> </p><p>在芮在昨晚的晚会上留下的印象之后，迪维娅正在莱娅的衣橱里寻找她今晚的“完美”礼服。</p><p> </p><p>“你的朋友们对发生的事情守口如瓶，但听起来你肯定惊艳了那些制造商。今晚，你一定可以得到你想要的任何东西。”梅加纳一边用毛巾擦干头发，一边向芮保证。</p><p> </p><p>芮不知道该怎么解释，但她突然想起昨晚发生的事，提醒了她一件想弄清楚的事情——尤其正当她感觉到梅加纳的手开始一丝不苟地分开她的头发的时候。“我——实际上，我有一个关于我的发型的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”梅加纳傲慢地扬起眉毛。芮在镜子里仔细地观察着她，试图判断她能透露多少。</p><p> </p><p>“就是有人——我昨晚遇到的那个人——暗示我的发型有什么……什么问题？我不大明白他在暗示什么——”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，‘他’？，是吗？”她脸上绽开了一个洛塔猫一样的笑容。“迪维娅现在欠我50个信用点。”梅加纳慢慢地用梳子梳理芮的头发，她的眉毛微微地皱在一起，显然她在仔细斟酌接下来要说的话。“对奥德朗人来说，头发……意义重大。虽然我们所坚持的许多传统也为其他贵族家庭所共有，但对我们来说，则意味着更多。不过，如果昨天晚上有什么上议院里的人跑来跟你谈这件事，我也不会感到奇怪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以它代表着什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，只是表明你单身并且可被追求，是你这个年龄的女人的传统。这么说你找到了一个不错的贵族，是吗？他可爱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>芮在镜子里看到她的双颊变成了粉红色，这让她非常尴尬。“嗯，是的，我想——嗯……”芮十分局促不安，脸更红了。“我——我想你能不能做点什么……”</p><p> </p><p>为什么会这么尴尬？只管去问就好了!</p><p> </p><p>“让我的发型……表示——我，唔……名花有主了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：</p><p>[1]此处双关，也意为他本人对芮有吸引力。</p><p>[2]凯洛的这首诗直接取材于Warrior Without a War，是他奋争与焦虑的写照。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Prince in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“那是——那是其余的义军成员！你不能在这里被他们看到！”</p><p>“为什么不呢？这该死的是我的公寓！”</p><p>“这——这现在还很难解释，这是莱娅将军的公寓——”</p><p>“上面有我的名字。”</p><p>“操，本，现在不是在意所有权的时候！”</p><p>“那我就给你上一堂财产所有权的课。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>耶路撒冷的众女子阿，我虽黝黑，却是秀美，如同基达的蓬帐、又像所罗门的锦幔。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>——所罗门之歌1:5</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>本的一天打一开始就很诡异，而这种感觉正越来越强烈。</p><p>睡在这个他打小就熟悉的房间里，即使他已经长大成人，也感觉怅然若失。在某个熟悉得令人痛苦的地方醒来，然而却与过去十年发生的一切相去甚远——本惊讶地发现自己竟然成功地走出了那个房间。 这里回荡着失去的记忆，其中很多他都不确定自己是否能完全准备好去面对。</p><p>他曾在这张床上度过了无数个不眠之夜；他在这里有过那么多次绝望地盼望着他的心能够平静下来的等待；他在这里和家人发生过那么多争执，最终摔门而去——尽管本认为这在任何青少年的家里都是正常的。但大多数青少年不会像他一样在情绪崩溃时用原力炸掉家里价值连城的古董。他一直都很……孤独。</p><p>他从来没有在科洛桑的顶层公寓里久居过——他母亲的职位经常把他们带回这里，但从来没有在这里连续住过几个晚上。话说回来，这就是本·索罗的大部分生活——与一直在移动的新共和国一起，从一个星球到另一个星球，从一个保姆到另一个保姆，从一个家庭教师到另一个家庭教师。他从来没有足够长的时间去结交任何真正的朋友，但是在他不可避免地移居到另一个首都星球之前，他只有足够长的时间去适应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>难怪他脑子里的那个声音——斯诺克——居然获得了这么大的吸引力，成为本生命中为数不多的不变的声音之一。毕竟，他一直是对的——关于他内心的黑暗；以及他的家人是如何欺骗他的。没有人会理解他，没有人会爱他，没有人会觉得有义务——</p><p>停。他已经死了。现在只有你了。只有你……</p><p>但还有芮。</p><p>芮。晨星啊，昨晚的一切……都是她。她尖锐。她暴怒。她很美。她是如此的坚毅。嗯，说实话，尽管昨天晚上她在那儿喝得烂醉如泥。</p><p> </p><p>最终，正是对芮的担忧最终让本摆脱了思绪和回忆的泥潭。她——哦，真的，他们——昨晚真是一团糟。本不知道芮在宿醉的夜晚醒来后有多少经验，但这是他第一次对别人抱有期望。</p><p> </p><p>他终于从一张虽小但舒适的床上爬了起来。是的，前一天晚上他喝得酩酊大醉，做了一件他在降落科洛桑的那一刻发誓绝不会做的事情，那就是睡在他原来的房间里——从芮房间外面的走廊一直走下去就是。他踉踉跄跄地把自己梳洗干净，拿出一些他希望对芮有帮助的东西（她很快就会明白他待在那里的时间已经够长的了）。在最后一刻，他在接下来的几个小时里为自己的决定发愁，于是给芮留了一张便条和一张他以前写的日记。</p><p>5点之前他有很多事要做。但所有的一切都让他感觉很恍惚——不仅仅是因为宿醉。</p><p>他要保持本·索罗的形象，同时还要保持凯洛·伦的本色，这一切都是必须的——要完成他所需要完成的一切，这不仅是有点困难，甚至让他筋疲力尽。芮是唯一一个不需要他不断地用越来越复杂的谎言来掩饰自己的人，而且他还得对她隐瞒某些想法。</p><p>比如，在他29岁的成熟年纪，她昨晚却才是他真正的初吻。</p><p>再者，他刚才看到她一丝不挂时，脑子里又在想些什么呢？</p><p>见鬼，如果他想保持高效率，他就需要把这些想法藏在心里。他什么都看到了，而且是那么明目张胆！本真的想正直地扭过头去，但是那短暂的一瞬间，他沉浸在对她裸露的身体的一瞥中，在脑海中一遍又一遍地环绕。他的目光从她精致的锁骨直接落到了她小巧玲珑的乳房上，然后又落到了她纤细的腰肢上，从腰肢一直延伸到她那紧实的臀部……芮似乎并不为自己完全没穿衣服而感到羞耻，充其量只是感到吃惊而已。</p><p>她那不加掩饰的天性，她那诚实的美，有一种令人惊叹的吸引力。</p><p>但后来，当他透露他必须做什么来保护他们时，她变得如此沮丧。面对芮正成为反对他所代表的一切的象征这一事实，他并不特别高兴……残酷的事实是，他们在这场持续不断的战争中处于对立的一方。但是，当他触摸她的时候，她眼中那种荒谬的、迷人的、美妙的、充满希望的眼神又回来了……他离她那么近，差一点就要告诉她……</p><p>现在已经不重要了。时机一到，一切都会好起来。他已经完成了当天的大部分目标——他甚至为每个角色需要完成的任务写了一个执行清单。</p><p>他这样是明智的。</p><p>并且一点也不怪异。</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>为R买东西(B)</p>
  <p>花✓ 食物</p>
  <p>去面包房买吃的</p>
  <p>发短信给R(B)</p>
  <p>跟FO联系，争取更多时间(K)</p>
  <p>贿赂OWT的警卫(B)</p>
  <p>威胁OWT的警卫(K)</p>
  <p>更换OWT 的警卫 (K)</p>
  <p>通知S/E/O去替换OWT的警卫(K)。</p>
  <p>选择合适的衣服(B)</p>
  <p>接R (B)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>总之，这一天富有成效，但也很诡异。在他的一生中，他从来没有想过会有这样的经历。但是，从各方面考虑，他已经尽可能把今晚的事情安排好了。</p><p>当他的最高领袖宣布他将连续第四天不受约束地在科洛桑鬼混时，赫克斯起初很生气，但当他拿到一份两边通吃的武器制造商的名单——以及他们向抵抗军提供的价格时，他不仅平静了下来，而且很高兴。见鬼，他几乎是在恳求本·索罗继续公开露面，因为事实已经证明，这种特殊的间谍活动远比数月来第一秩序在几个月内的任何反间谍活动更有成效。本认为他们曾经在抵抗军内部有过的泄密者在他们的人数被有效地削减到十几个时已经消失了。</p><p>在“战争孤儿信托”（OWT）基金会被证明安保措施远不能令人满意时，他的伦武士们非常高兴地从最高领袖的秘密保镖晋升为直接雇佣的安保人员。他们不需要知道是他为了芮的安全，而不是为了他自己的安全，重新安排了他们。在任何事情发生之前，仅奥班·伦一人就能在事件发生之前察觉到哪怕是最细微的谋杀意图，而莎顿和伊诺克完全有能力在任何威胁构成之前将其消除。他们仍然需要保持距离，他们中没有一个人特别适合参加这样的活动。此外，本不需要他们知道他或多或少……为了芮的安全而与知名的抵抗军成员勾结，而不是像他所声称的那样监视他们。</p><p>这就是他编造的故事，而且他必须坚持把谎圆下去——毕竟他的伦武士们有一定的力敏——他们会立刻嗅出他糟糕的谎言。本必须让伦武士真正相信，抵抗军成员对他的双重身份一无所知，而抵抗军只知道他是本·索罗。这件事必须小心处理，而且他在这里得到的情报可以使战争迅速结束。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，至少有一半是真的。这样他们更容易相信。</p><p>本叹了口气，检查了一下通讯设备，已经快到5点了——他不想显得过于急切，但与此同时，他的双脚已经不由自主地把他带回了奥加纳顶层公寓的正门。他可以从自己的房间进来，但他觉得芮至少应该有机会邀请他进去，而不是让他无礼地擅自闯入——尽管看看他能在多不设防的情况下遇见她这个设想很诱人。</p><p>他紧张地清了清嗓子，直了直上衣的翻领，感到汗珠已经流得到处都是。见鬼，他为什么要穿有领结的衣服？尽管奥德朗风格的黑金配色奇迹般地很衬，但白色的双排扣却有些突兀。裁缝向本·索罗王子保证，这件衣服非常适合他，但他也不得不承认，这件衣服的效果非常夸张——夸张到本选择了一件及小腿的灰色外套来遮盖大部分衣服。他现在还不需要把王子的盛装全部展示出来。……但也许为了芮…？</p><p>要现在改变主意已经太迟了。</p><p> </p><p>门突然打开了，芮俏丽的脸庞从里面的阴影中露出来。她的表情很快由困惑转为喜悦，然后立即转为恐慌。她砰地把门关上了。本的心一下子沉了下去，过了半秒钟，他听到芮在连接着奥加纳公寓所有房间的走廊里叫道:“只是有人带了迪维娅和梅加纳的口信过来，我来处理！”</p><p>这一次，门慢慢地开了。芮睁大了眼睛，小心翼翼地跨过门槛，轻轻地关上身后的门。现在本可以看到她的全副打扮了。            </p><p>他未曾想到竟然有那么一天，她的外表不会把他吓得说不出话来。显然，她已经为今晚的活动做了精心准备，但今晚的打扮看起来要黑暗得多。她穿着一身黑色的衣服，虽然她的衣服是高领和长袖，但衣服的线条却能把所有人的目光吸引到她的胸脯、臀线和她完全裸露的腰上。当她走近他的时候，她那双涂满眼影的眼睛看起来莫名兴奋(本的大脑还不能完全运转)，他注意到……天哪，她的腿！他们看起来好像走了好几英里，裙子上那道极其下流的口子能让他看到她一半的大腿。</p><p>是一套精心设计的服装，他的反应就是活生生地、呼吸着、跳动着，证明了她今晚在舞会上的效果。在今晚的谈判中，她想要什么就能得到什么。男人们会盯着她看(或许也会有一些女人们盯着她)，这个想法已经在本的脑海中激起了熊熊的怒火……然后他看到了她的头发。阴燃的怒火爆发成了地狱的火海；本没有注意到芮似乎有一丝瑟缩。他会再次成为凯洛·伦，让该死的抵抗军为此付出代价——</p><p>停！你吓到她了！</p><p>本也被自己吓到了。在本的一生中，他从未想过凯洛·伦会成为他理智的代言人。他的愤怒消失了，很快一种摧毁灵魂的、空洞的悲伤席卷而来。他知道他必须做什么，以及他要说的话。他的手慢慢地伸到她肩上卷曲而松散的、只用一根像束发带一样的辫子固定在后面的头发上——他不太敢碰她。</p><p>毕竟，她现在是属于别人的了。</p><p>“那么到底是谁？我明白，这是战争，我们终将做出选择。我——我不会妨碍你的……”他用手指捋了捋头发，竭力压住怒火。“天杀的，芮，我以为我们已经……”本眼睛灼痛，哽咽着说不出话来。他继续用一种平静的、颤抖的声音说:“我希望你能得到抵抗军想要的一切，不管是谁承诺给你的。也许这场战争会很快结束。天哪，你不妨就——”</p><p>芮显然决定用一个吻来打断他。</p><p> </p><p>这是一个意想不到的转折。本睁大了眼睛，一动不动地盯着芮，足足有五秒钟，芮的吻逐渐变得狂暴。他禁不住被说服加入到这个令人陶醉的、气喘吁吁的拥抱中。她似乎没有松开，她肯定明白——</p><p>他必须把她拉开，因为他挣扎着在情绪的混乱中找到理智——在一分钟的时间里，他已经从极度的愤怒到极度的绝望，继而愤怒又汹涌澎湃地觉醒。                  </p><p>“芮，我——我不明白……你——你肯定在这个时候问过——或者交易中有人解释过——或者他们甚至没有告诉你？你的——你的辫子——”</p><p>“本，我没有和任何人做任何交易——”</p><p>“不，没关系，看来那些人渣甚至还没告诉你他们的计划，但我可以解释——芮，在奥德朗，女人会把头发弄成那样，只有在——”</p><p>“——她选定了结婚对象之后？”芮轻声说完，她的手指抓住了他外套的翻领，闪烁的眼睛与他的目光相遇。她脸上带着出租车上那种掠夺性的微笑，那种对本起作用的微笑。他又一次在措辞上遇到了困难。</p><p>“哦。”他最后哑口无言地回答。“那么……那么你的意思是说——呃——那是——”</p><p>“没有别人，本。我——我问过你的表姐妹们……”现在连芮似乎也有点尴尬了，尽管她那微红的脸颊与本从耳朵到脖子的那一抹鲜红相比简直不值一提。“我问他们，如果我不想让人觉得我在求爱，我该怎么办。我不想让任何人在今晚这件事上介入……”芮清了清嗓子，移开了视线。“我们之间。”</p><p> </p><p>她是完美的。芮是完美的人，而本是个白痴。尽管他很担心抵抗军想利用她来谋取私利，他却忽略了她在这里有自己的动机、愿望和愿望——如果说她的行动迄今为止证明了什么的话，那就是她对这些动机、愿望和愿望投入了很多。</p><p>本的脸上不禁慢慢浮现出傻乎乎的笑容。“那么，你是说——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>芮粗鲁地用手捂住本的嘴，粗暴地把他推到门边，她的眼睛睁得大大的，忧心忡忡。这几乎立刻就说得通了，因为公寓的门突然打开了——幸运的是，门开着的方向正好是芮推他的那堵墙。他对芮是那么着迷，完全没有意识到里面有人在靠近。</p><p>“芮？这里一切都好吗？“是那个烦人的飞行员，本可以从他对芮过于轻佻的态度上看出来。</p><p>“是的！这里一切都很好。完全正常，没有意外。我，嗯，我只是想把这个消息带给迪维娅和梅加纳。”</p><p>“哈，信使去哪儿了？”</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>没有什么不寻常的。他应该回到里面去。本用嘴型向她提供了一些帮助。</p><p>“没关系，波。没什么事。你应该回屋去，或许你能帮我拿杯喝的？”又来了，芮用一丝最细微的原力说服了他。本一想到她可以用她的话中的力量说服他去做什么，就不寒而栗。</p><p>当然，她的魅力对那个意志薄弱的傻瓜产生了奇妙的作用。</p><p>“当然可以，芮——不要太久，好吗？”</p><p>“好的，马上就到! ”</p><p>门轻轻地关上了，芮露出了如释重负的表情。本微笑着走近她，双手环上她的腰，急切地想继续他们在被粗鲁地打断之前中断的事。芮似乎摇了摇自己，然后转向本。</p><p>“你——见鬼，你在这里干什么，你没有收到我的信息吗？！”她语无伦次，从他双臂的拥抱中伸出一个指责的手指指着他的脸。</p><p>好吧。也许这就是为什么她一开始看起来那么生气。本把她拉得更近了一点，这样她就不会再指着他的脸，他的一个手指就能拨弄她一缕散乱的头发。“你说什么? ”</p><p>“我收到了你的信息，我回复了！我告诉过你晚一点再来！”芮僵硬地把胳膊放在身体两侧，紧握着拳头。</p><p>“你——你回了一封来自未知发件人的邮件。”本面无表情，继续用他修长的手指捻着芮的一缕头发。</p><p>“是的，本，但我又不是不知道是你！”</p><p>人们很容易忘记芮从未经历过本以为每个青少年都经历过的事情——包括知道如何向暗恋对象秘密发送信息。或者敌人。或两者兼而有之。随便了。本温和地笑了笑，把芮拉得更近了，现在芮至少看上去不那么生气了。</p><p>“芮，那…那不是普通的通讯方式。我没有收到你的信息，我是通过代理人发送的——我不能留下证明最高领袖能进入最后一个绝地武士的私人通讯频道的证据，对吧？”</p><p>“唔，我——我想也是……”芮嘟囔着，有点不好意思地低下了头。“等等，你怎么——”</p><p>“嘘！”本打断了她的话，侧耳倾听着。从附近的电梯里传来了清晰的回声——他们随时可能出来。</p><p>芮的眼睛又一次惊恐地睁大了，她从本的臂弯里抽出身来，想听清楚些。“那是——那是其余的义军成员！你不能在这里被他们看到！”</p><p>“为什么不呢？这该死的是我的公寓！”</p><p>“这——这现在还很难解释，这是莱娅将军的公寓——”</p><p>“上面有我的名字。”</p><p>“操，本，现在不是在意所有权的时候！”</p><p>“那我就给你上一堂财产所有权的课。”</p><p>芮听了语气中这种明目张胆的暗示，脸上浮起红晕。“那-那不是——”</p><p>“我不会走的。”本固执地交叉着双臂。</p><p>“天哪，为什么你们一定要我这么为难？！”</p><p> </p><p>芮打开通往公寓的门，迅速往里面张望。她的手臂伸到身后，抓住本的外套袖子，本发现自己被猛地向前拽了一下，是芮把他拖到了她身后的走廊里。他没有反抗——反正他已经得到了他想要的东西——他微笑着看着面前这个有着惊人力量的小女人。</p><p>芮突然停了下来，绝望地环顾四周，然后怒视着把本钉在一扇门上。“在我来找你之前，不要出声。明白了吗？” </p><p>芮甚至没有给他回答的机会，就打开门把本推了进去。他实际上绊了一下，等他反应过来的时候，门已经关了，他能听到芮的声音，大概是在门口问候其他抵抗军成员。</p><p> </p><p>越来越奇怪的是，本重新审视了他早先对这一天的想法。</p><p>当然，他不打算在反抗军为今晚制定出任何注定失败的计划时袖手旁观太久——在芮早些时候公开宣布这一决定之后，他就没有打算这么做了。她说了“我们……“不管怎样，抵抗军只能停留在认为他们已经控制了今晚的事件的错觉之中。他今晚会和她在一起，他会保证她的安全，他会成为最终的胜利者。</p><p>在本·索罗王子戏剧性地出现之前，他会再多给他们几分钟的无罪推定时间。一如既往。现在……本估量着芮塞给他的房间——显然，他不能再窥探了。</p><p> </p><p>本想知道芮是否意识到她把他推进了自己的房间。</p><p>她在这里待了还不到一天，之前奥加纳公寓里那间古朴、装饰精美的客房已经被明显地……清理过了。他的注意力立刻被吸引到书桌上盖着他看到她读过的古老绝地文献的地方——天哪，似乎是很久以前的事了，但实际上，这才发生了五天。床上的床单、毯子和枕头都缠在一起，在床垫的正中央堆成一个扭曲的小球——很显然，芮有一些……有趣的睡眠习惯。衣服、数据板、光剑零件散落一地。真是一团糟。</p><p>很适合她，本边想边脱掉外套，把它扔在床上。不过，最引起他注意的还是她的虚荣心——显然，他的表姐妹们一直在帮她梳洗打扮。</p><p>她从早上就留着他的便条——凯洛·伦日记的那一页不见了，但他草草记下的那张便条却被留下了。但是他发现更有趣的是她还加了一些东西。</p><p>很显然，芮拿了一支原本用来刷睫毛膏的炭笔，把它变成了书写工具。在他的笔记的底部，有几个句子的开头，都被划掉了，难以辨认。很难说她是在试着写一个回答，还是在写她自己的东西——毕竟，那些被划掉的句子似乎是以诗节的形式出现的。 不管她写的是什么，显然都不是她想表达的东西。</p><p>相反，她是画出来的。并且画得很美。</p><p>几张小巧而自信的手形素描分布在纸的底部。合拢的双手，柔软的双手，抓握的双手——但是让本震撼的是最大的，最详细的一张向观众伸出的恳求之手的草图。本坐到床上，膝盖微微发软。这幅画，这只手，很明显——</p><p> </p><p>“本-本·索罗王子？！？”一个声音从门口尖叫道。</p><p>本迅速把那张纸装进口袋，一下子就站了起来。</p><p>站在门口的是本前一天晚上和芮短暂见面的那个抵抗军的女孩，她已被吓得魂不守舍。就像那时一样，她她手里紧紧握着一杯酒，从她的反应来判断，她根本不知道他到底是谁。</p><p>他一个人坐在芮的卧室里，坐在她的床上——他的名字可能写在房契上，但从表面上看……情况不妙。他应该怎么解释这个？</p><p>显然，这个女人也有同样的想法。“我——我非常抱歉，我——呃，洗手间，芮说的是她的——呃，我是说——”</p><p>所以芮根本不知道她把他扔进了哪个房间。有趣。他大步走过去，在门口迎接她，尽其所能地扮演本·索罗王子——从这个女人慌乱的反应判断，事态可能对他有利。</p><p>“原谅我，我不是有意吓你的，小姐……”他握着她的手，朝她微微鞠了一躬——这立刻达到了预期的效果，她紧张地咯咯笑了起来。本根本不需要用原力来给她洗脑——罗丝在喝了酒之后，被吓了一跳，而本作为一个看起来很诚实的人，又不怎么可怕(对于一个抵抗组织的成员来说)，这使得本轻而易举地就能蒙混过关。</p><p>“罗-罗丝！罗丝·缇可，嗯——您好——殿下。”</p><p>“拜托，‘本’这个名字对芮的任何朋友都合适。”</p><p>“哦，我不可能——啊——你也是芮的朋友吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”本露出了胜利的神秘微笑。“我当然希望她不仅仅把我当作朋友。”</p><p>罗斯尖叫了起来。“我就知道！你——你们两个昨晚的表现实在太完美了，太棒了，太强大了，你们阻止那个疯子的方式——”</p><p>“啊，是的。我想我们引起了比芮所想的更多的注意。“事实上……”非常努力地想让他脸上流露出关切的表情，而不是那种急切地想要表现出来的得意的笑容——这确实很奏效。“我认为芮不想让任何人猜疑，或者真的知道我们之间的事，但我知道你是她的朋友——”</p><p>“当然！我当然不会告诉任何人我在这里看到过你，我会保守你的秘密。但我必须知道，你们两个已经认识了，对吧？昨天晚上她第一次见到你的时候，简直要惊呆了。你们俩在一起多久了……？”</p><p>当本绕着罗丝转的时候，他那得意的笑容再也控制不住了，显然罗丝对他说的每个字都深信不疑。他很高兴她看上去有点醉了，她问的问题少了，看到的漏洞也少了——她现在变得对他的计划至关重要。</p><p>“在一起？没多久，我们最后一次见面的时候，我们有点意见不合。但我们认识几个月了。我的家人…嗯，这是我们之间的一个痛处，我不会告诉你那些烦人的细节。我相信你知道，我——啊——可以这么说，有一段时间没有人注意到我了。”</p><p>她急切地点着头，向他靠得更近了些，被他的表演迷住了。从某种角度来看，本非常喜欢编造这个几乎完全真实的故事。</p><p>“我当时状态不好。 我们相遇的时候我不是她想要的那种人。 芮以为我永远不会站在她那边——但是说真的，我在她身边的时间比她意识到的还要长。他伤感地结束了比赛——他甚至不需要过分渲染自己的情绪。</p><p>罗丝紧紧地抓着自己的心，眼睛闪闪发光。“哦……哇……这是——这是如此美丽，就像命运一样——就像原力把你们牵引到一起！”</p><p>听到这句特别有见地的话，本的眉毛微微扬起。“嗯，你说得对。”罗丝突然抓住本的胳膊，绝望地睁大了眼睛。“你今晚要来，对吗？”去——去那可怕的活动？”</p><p>“如果你说的‘可怕的活动’指的是OWT的舞会，是的，很不幸。“本夸张地长叹了口气。“昨晚的事证明芮需要被更好地保护，我不会拿她的安全冒险。她太重要了，不能在像参加舞会这种愚蠢的事上出事。”</p><p>她斩钉截铁地点点头表示同意。“是的，我完全同意，我讨厌——我讨厌这一切，这只是……”她放下了手，脸色阴沉起来。她环顾四周，好像怕有人偷听似的。“我理解为什么我们会在这里，为什么我们必须这样做——但这一切看起来都是错的，都是同样的可怕的人一遍又一遍地对彼此做着可怕的事情。罗丝久久地看了本一眼，笑了笑，然后把剩下的酒倒了回去。“至少这几天我们能吃好喝好。”</p><p>现在决定了——芮需要和这个女人成为更好的朋友。罗丝清楚地知道什么是重要的，并且可以给芮一些看法，仿佛此时此刻她再好不过了——</p><p>“本！我的意思是，王子殿下——你今晚应该和我们一起去。”</p><p>本怀疑地抬起眉毛。“哦？”</p><p>“是的！”罗丝喊道，疯狂地用她的空杯子比划着。“我带你上楼去——谁也不会知道——”她喝醉了，吃吃地笑了一声，然后调整了一下自己的思路，“谁也不会知道你们俩在干什么，我就告诉他们你们要来——我是说，这是你们的地方，不是吗？这很正常，没人会怀疑的。然后，就在今晚——就在今晚，你们可以向所有人展现你们两个有多强大。”</p><p>很快，本就醉心于这个美丽、光辉、金灿灿的未来，以至于没有意识到自己并不是唯一一个对未来有长远规划的人。</p><p>“来吧！ ！”罗丝把本拉到身边，迫不及待地走出了房间。“别担心，我会建议的——然后你——你和芮——”她捂住嘴，高兴地尖叫了一声，“你们两个可以好好约会！然后，在舞会上——”她梦幻般地叹息着，望着天空。</p><p>“你们会让每个人——让所有人都明白——什么才是最重要的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>